A Lucky Star
by Drake Nolsa
Summary: 'There is no such thing as coincidence, only the Inevitable.' A simple quote that Jack used to joke when he met Kagami. He begans to wonder if there is any truth to it. KagamiXOC. Book Cover by Darkheartless12. Deviant Art name Drakenichols1.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new here so take it easy on me will ya? Yeah, basically this is my hand on Lucky star with an OC. Please enjoy and don't forget to R&R.**

**I do not own this Anime, only the fanfic**

**A Lucky Star**

Chapter 1

Tokyo, Japan. The country known for it's advancements in science, untold history and culture, the country which blends both ancient customs and modern life to shape something unique and beautiful for those foreign to the land. Anyone who comes here would of course do all the things that a tourist would do but, this one moved here due to his parent's job and has decided to look around the city by himself. This young boy with silver hair and blue eyes, wearing glasses, a simple black shirt and jeans and shoes was looking for a specific place he wanted to go was known as the Otaku Mecha for all things anime, games and others and also known as the greatest electronic shopping area in the world, well, that's what he thought anyway. The name of the area was Akihabara. It was everything he had wished. Shops full of manga, figurines, games, Cafes having specific themes, maids, cat girls, you name it! Amazing electronic stores full of the most updated programme, monitors, even the consoles!

He was already given the money for some of the things he wanted to buy, and by buy, he bought just about everything he could never get his hands on, the games, manga, even the animes! He was just happy that most of them were at a decent price for him to get and still have enough for a snack and train ride.

"Guess I can head to one of those cosplay cafes." He said to himself and with the bags in over his shoulder, started looking for a place to eat.

He browsed the cafes in the area, hoping to find something that would catch his interest. Something did catch his eye alright. A cute looking young girl with short lilac hair with a ribbon tied in it, with blue summer eyes and a face mixing terror and embarrassment and wearing a simple one-piece dress with sandals, was being harassed by other guys with cameras in their hands. To him, he got angry. He hates seeing people in danger and jumped right in to stop the group of guys.

"Get away from her you punks!" Of course, he's not civilized when he does it, kicking one of them in the face. "Anyone else wants a piece of me?!" With that said, the group just ran in fear of the boy. He turned around and saw the girl still slightly shivering of what just happened. He offered his hand to her "Are you ok?"

"Err… Yeah, I'm ok." The girl reached and grabbed his hand and in that instant was pulled up, with a squeak of surprise. "Um…T-thank you for saving me."

"No probl-"He was cut off when someone ran in between him and the other girl.

It was another girl with the same lilac hair as the other and same coloured eyes except, this one's hair was long and done in twin pigtails, wearing a blouse, overalls from the thigh down and with a tie. Her face showed seriousness and hostility, much different from the girl standing behind her yet, looked beautiful in his eyes.

"Get away from my sister!" The girl screamed at the boy, which confused him.

"Wait, onee-chan-" The other girl tried to talk but was stopped halfway.

"Tsukasa, are you ok? He didn't try to bully you or anything?"

"But onee-chan…" The girl called Tsukasa was completely flustered and was unable to speak.

"Can I have a say in this now?" The boy on the opposite side of the girls finally spoke.

"Let me guess, you where planning to take pictures of my sister because she looked like A**ra Ka****shi from To H****t right?"

"Hey, don't lump me in with those people!"

"Oh? Than what are you carrying?" Kagami said, pointing at the bags in his hand.

"Just because I'm an otaku, doesn't mean I'm the same level as them!"

"Like I can believe that. The last time I came here, several guys wanted to take my picture. All of them are otakus."

The boy got angrier from this argument. "You want a piece of me little missy?! It's against my morals but, I can make an exception!" The boy said, going into a stance.

"Fine then!" The girl also got into a stance.

"WAIT!" The girl known as Tsukasa screamed, stopping the two from fighting. "Onee-chan, he saved me from a group of those people! He just helped me up and made sure I was fine."

The elder sister turned back and forth between the boy and her sister. "Is that what really happened…?"

"Yeah." The boy answered, breaking his stance. "I was just walking by and saw your sister in trouble. I jumped in and got rid of them. I helped your sister out and you just jumped in. You jumped into conclusions as well, which led us to what's in front of us now."

The elder sister began to get embarrassed and ended up endlessly bowing apologetically. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I just thought… well, you know… I really am sorry!"

The boy blushed himself in embarrassment. "Y-you don't need to apologize. I should have explained myself instead of getting into a fight like that." The boy sighed from everything that happened. "All I wanted was to find a place to eat."

"Oh, we were going to stop by a place to eat as well." The younger girl said. "How about joining us, seeing that you don't know this place."

"Tsukasa!" The other girl snapped at her sister for making such an offer.

"I wouldn't mind. Don't worry; I'll pay my share of the food." The boy was completely nonchalant about it. "Think of it as a proper way to apologize to me."

"If you put it that way, fine." The pigtailed girl agreed to this. "I'm Kagami Hiiragi by the way and that's Tsukasa, my sister." The finally introduced both herself and her sister to a complete stranger.

"Jack Rassler. Nice to meet you." He bowed towards the two girls.

As the three started to walk, Kagami wanted to know something. "Where are you from because, you speak really good Japanese but, you barely look like one."

"My mother is Japanese while my father is American. When I was younger, I would end up visiting my mom's relatives, seeing that they can't really speak English, and end up learning Japanese. My mom thought me to speak it properly since then."

"Oh. I thought it was something like that. Then what brought you here to Japan anyway?"

"My parent's was transferred here for business reasons. The other reason was that, they wanted to return here. They really love Japan. Ah, I'm also going to be studying here as well, to a school called, Ryoo High School."

"Hey, that's our school." Tsukasa spoke out hearing this. "What year?"

Jack thought about the slight difference between the America school system and Japans. "I guess I'll be in my third year when I think of it in Japan's schooling system."

"Oh, the same year as us, quite the coincidence." Kagami was quite amazed how everything started to fit.

"There is no such thing as coincidences. It was inevitable for me to come to the school same school as you as well as meeting with you all, whether you know it or not."

Kagami was quite amazed about what he said there but, why did that sound familiar?

"What's wrong onee-chan?" Tsukasa saw that her sister was in deep thought.

"Nothing but, that sounded really familiar, where have I heard it?" Kagami kept thing about it without much luck.

"It was an anime reference. My way of thinking has been altered slightly from all the anime I've been watching and would pull out a reference every now and then, just for fun. That one was from XXX**L*c." Jack chuckled about it for a bit. He did so again when he saw Kagami's face turned to annoyance and sighed.

"Hey, that's what our friend does a lot." Tsukasa spoke after hearing about it. "She's into anime and games and things like that. It's actually fun when she's around."

"Heh. I would like to meet her." Jack mused himself, thinking of meeting someone else like him.

"Well, it's not going to be long when you see her that's for sure." Kagami sighed, knowing what's going to happen once she gets to the café.

The café they where heading was in one of the buildings and a few floors up, not that it mattered to them as they all seemed hungry at the time. Once they reached the entrance, a little girl, looking around the age of 12, with long blue hair and an emerald eyes with a mole under her left, wearing a school uniform and yellow ribbon tied in her hair and has a cat-grin like smile. In the eyes of Jack, he was, bluntly, down right surprise.

"Welcome home master!" The little girl spoke, with a slightly syrupy like voice.

"You can drop the act now Konata." Kagami said with a dead pan face.

"It's part of my job. Come on in." Konata lead them in. "So, who's the guy with you, your boyfriend~?"

Both Jack and Kagami both blushed at the mere mentioned and in unison. "We're not! We've just met!"

"I'm just joking. I had doubted that Kagami would find someone out of the blue like that."

"What was that runt?" Kagami held her fist in anger.

"Here's your sit. There are refills and the internet here is free. I'll be back for the orders." Konata walked off after handing in the menus.

"I'm gonna take it that she's the friend right?" Jack looked at the little girl walked off.

"Yup. I'm going to need to explain why you're with us." Kagami had a quick look at the menu.

As for Jack, he had a look around the room and noticed a lot of the girls are playing the roles of one specific anime but, he can't seem to remember which though. It had something to do with aliens, time travelers and Espers.

"Are you ready to order?" Konata returned with a sudden change of voice and change of air.

"I'll have an orange juice." Tsukasa said.

"How boring." Konata said, feeling irritated.

"I'll go for spaghetti with coke." Jack said.

"How about you?" Konata spoke towards Kagami.

"Give me a second will you?"

"And you call yourself a brigade member? Hurry up or else you'll get a penalty."

"And what would that be, a bigger bill?" Kagami was getting really annoyed to how she was being treated.

"It's part of my job to act…Well, what is it?" Konata just switched back and forth between the character and her normal self.

"Fine, I'll have a chocolate parfait." Kagami finally made her order.

"Now, wait here, that's an order." Konata then soon walked off after taking their orders.

"Does that happen here a lot?" Jack asked out of curiosity.

"It seems like she always does it to me." Kagami placed her left hand on her forehead of this happening in front of them.

From that point on, all they did was talk about typical stuff, food, games, different cultures and so forth. It was nothing major to them, just seems like a group of friends enjoying each others company despite the first time meeting. They stayed in the café even watched the show. The Hare Hare Yukai dance was the show, which jogged Jack's memory very well.

Once the café came to a close, the trio made their way out. Of course, it would have been the time for Jack to leave and head home but, it seems like Kagami may need help explaining some things to their little blunette friend. It took no less than 15 minutes for the little girl come down.

"Oh, Kagamin, you waited for me~!" Konata went and hugged the waist of the pigtailed girl.

"Get off!" Kagami said, pushing the little girl away from her.

The little girl eventually let go and had a look at the silvered hair boy standing behind them. "Oh, you're the guy who came in with Kagami and Tsukasa. I'm Konata Izumi, otaku extraordinaire." She introduced herself and took her hand out. Kagami felt a little annoyed from hearing this and Tsukasa just giggled.

Jack chuckled a bit. "Jack Rassler, transfer student and devil hunter." He had figured to have a bit of fun himself.

"I guess the saying is true. Birds of a feather flock together huh?"

"I guess, depending on how you look at it."

Konata nodded her head once hearing this. "So, how did you guys meet anyway? I doubt it was a normal way."

The group all explained everything to the little girl, from Tsukasa getting surrounded by a group of boys, or as Konata would call them A boys, to the argument between Jack and Kagami.

"Wow, a perfect scene from a dating sim." Konata had a full vivid image of it.

"Stop comparing reality with fantasy. But yeah, that's how we met." Kagami said.

"Actually, I figured that you two would end up fighting." Konata turned to Jack. "Kagami can be really scary when you're not careful. I'm surprised you're still alive."

"Do you want me to hurt you?" Kagami raised her fist towards the little girl while her sister tried to calm her down.

Jack had a laugh watching this and said. "I can handle myself much better than you think. I dealt with people like her anyway."

Kagami glared back a Jack. "Watch it buddy."

"I'm kidding. I'm not going to physically fight a girl this time about. Like I said, it's against my morals."

Kagami finally dropped it, feeling tired from all of this. "Whatever. Come on Tsukasa, let's go. See you." She then turned around and walked off.

"Um, ok." Tsukasa followed her. "See you at school!" Tsukasa said, waving her hand towards the two.

Konata waved back and turned to Jack. "Tell me, what do you think of Kagami?" If Jack was paying attention, he would have noticed a slight sound of seriousness.

"Tough strong-willed and smart." He didn't notice at all. "Not to mention short-tempered." Jack said as he walked off sighing. "She is rather cute, I'll give her that."

"Heh, you got that right." Konata watched as the boy walked off, bringing her hand to her chest. Her smile shrunk as Jack was ear-shot. "You… got that right…"

Jack returned home without any problems. From there, it was nothing special, having dinner with family, head for his room and turned on his TV. Nothing special was on so he lay down on his bed, with his TV still on. Kagami kept appearing in his mind and what he said to Konata.

"Rather cute huh?" Jack chuckled thinking about Kagami. "She's out of my league that's for sure."

Kagami had some homework needed it done and did so once she got into her room. After an hour has passed, she was losing her concentration. It's fairly rare for that to happen to her. She decided to have a break and rest on her bed. It turns out; it was the meeting with Jack that was on her mind.

"Why is it that I always attract the same kind of people?" She does seem to be able to meet with weird otakus and most of them, particularly one, are lazy. "I just hope this one doesn't ask for copying homework as well."


	2. Chapter 2

**It's good that I finally had someone review me. I'm hoping more to do so. Thats why I'm posting this up enjoy. **

**As I said last time, I don't own Lucky Star. If I did, it would the biggest yuri anime along with Marimete and Strawberry Panic.**

**Chapter 2**

The day school started, was the day Jack had to get his lazy butt out of his bed after two days of relaxing without worries. As much as he hated doing so, he doesn't have much choice. The last thing he really needed was to make a really bad impression on his first day by coming late or look like a complete mess. He did all the things he needed to do, eat, bathe, get change and get out of the house. The train station he had to take wasn't all so bad; at least, he was able to figure out the route to Ryoo high.

Much to his surprised, he made an early appearance when he got to the school. He had a look around the place. The school field is big; the building was, well, pretty much a school. It's nothing special, it was just, normal. He headed for the faculty office, hoping to find a teacher to help him get to his classroom. As he made a turn around a corner, he bumped into someone.

"Ow." He had a look at who he bumped into. It was a blonde, green eyed fanged woman wearing a typical business wear and had ribbon tied, putting her hair into a ponytail. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking."

"Well you better be sorry." The woman picked up what she dropped. "You new here kid?"

"Ah, yes. I'm Jack Rassler. I was transferred here because of my parent's work."

"Oh, you're the new kid in Hikaru Sakuraba's class. I'm Nanako Kuroi and I teach world history. Remember that you have to call me Kuroi-sensei."

"Yes, sensei." Jack bowed down in respect.

"You know, for a foreigner, your Japanese is really good. I'm impressed." Kuroi-sensei said with a smile on her face.

"I picked it up from my mother's side actually."

"Well, that explains it. Follow me; I'll lead you to Sakuraba-sensei."

Jack complied, and followed the woman down the halls of the school. Of course, he did get some eyes wondering on him, all of them whispering about every aspect of him. His hair, eyes, that he looked foreign, very typical stuff. Jack actually likes the attention he gets from people of course, that has gotten him in trouble with his last school as most of them where trouble makers.

Once he was at the faculty office with Kuroi-sensei, he was grabbed by the collar from Kuroi-sensei and placed him in front of her.

"Hey, Sakuraba! I found your new student!" Kuroi-sensei said, rather loudly into his ear.

A little woman came appearing in front of them. By little, she was really little. Jack thought that she was in kindergarten. She wears a pair of glasses, a lab coat or something and has short pink hair done in pigtails.

"Thank you for finding him for me Kuroi." Sakuraba-sensei said.

"No problem." Kuroi-sensei said with a smile on her face. "Now if you excuse me."

"Well, you must be Jack Rassler right? I'm Hikaru Sakuraba-sensei and I teach biology."

"Nice to meet you." Jack bowed down.

"Don't need to be so formal. Come along now." Sakuraba-sensei said, leading the way to their class. "So, how do you find Tokyo so far?"

"Pretty much everything I've heard and hoped for." Jack said. "I heard most of it from my parents really."

"That's true; both your parents once lived here. Well, I hope you can cope with life in a different country."

"I can adapt just fine."

Sakuraba-sensei had a small smile from hearing this. She had a feeling that he'll be able to handle himself well enough in the school. They both eventually reached to the classroom that he'll be in. The sign above him said, 'Class 3-C'.

"I hope you're ready to introduce yourself." Sakuraba-sensei turned to her new student and saw him gave a confident nod. "Well, here we go."

Kagami was in her sit, reading a light novel. She was happily in her own world full of words. That was until-

"Hey, Hiiragi!" A tanned girl with brown hair and slanted eyes and a fang sticking out call out to her.

"Good morning Hiiragi-san." Another girl with long orange hair, her front hair pulled back and kept in place using a headband and blue eyes greeted her.

"Morning Kusakabe, Minegishi-san." Kagami put down her book to greet them.

"So, have you heard about the new transfer student?" Misao asked, hoping to get some expression of curiosity from her old friend.

"What transfer student?" Kagami lied, she knows who it is.

"He's a supposedly a good looking guy with silver hair and blue eyes. The really dreamy kind of person you know? And supposedly a devil hunter!" There was a sparkle in her eyes. "To Chibikko, there will be flags triggered." Misao had a chuckle when she said that.

"Misa-chan, I'm sure the devil hunter part is an exaggeration." Ayano said, looking at the sparkle in her childhood friends eyes.

"So Hiiragi how does that sound to you?" Misao quickly turned to Kagami, wanting a response.

"I'm sure he's just a normal guy. Considering how you make it out to be, I'm positive." Kagami knew from first hand experience about what the 'devil hunter' is like.

"I would have expected you to be interested or, did Chibikko finally sunk her claws into you~?" Misao gave a very husky voice when she mentioned Konata like that.

Kagami blushed very hard from hearing this. "She did not! We're just friends!"

"Now Misa-chan, that was a tad bit much." Ayano said while apologizing to Kagami for Misao's behavior.

The sound of the classroom door opening was a signal and the end of the conversation between them all.

"Ok class, head to your sits." Sakuraba-sensei said once the door opened and walked up to the podium.

"Now everyone we have a transfer student with us today. He moved here due to his family's business. I expect you all to treat him nicely." Sakuraba-sensei looked back to the entrance and signaled Jack to come in. "Now, go ahead and introduce yourself."

Jack had a look around the room and noticed that Kagami was in the class, much to his surprise but the anime reference he used when he met her and her sister started to hit him hard.

Shaking it off, he took a deep breath and spoke. "I'm Jack Rassler from America, I'm 17 years old and did some martial arts when I was younger. Just so you all know; my hair is indeed natural, and I'm not a devil hunter. I may be new here but, I'm sure that I'll get along with you all just fine."

Jack enjoyed the few chuckles and giggles from the mere mentioning of his hair. He liked making people laugh; he enjoys it one way or the other.

"Well, I'm going to place you in the empty desk on the left of Hiiragi-kun." Sakuraba-sensei pointed at the empty desk mentioned. "Hiiragi-kun, I want you to look after him for the time being."

"Yes sensei." Kagami responded. She's not the least bit surprise that she had to take care of Jack. As part of the student council, she had to do it, trying to be a model student.

Jack went for the desk that he was assigned to. He was very much wanted to talk to Kagami but, he decided to go with 'mysterious transfer student', for the time being.

Much to everyone's surprise, Jack proved to be quite smart, able to answer some questions better than some. Though, he's not at the level of Kagami but, good enough to prove it. As for Kagami, she was quite impressed with how the silver-hair boy was doing in his first day of class.

Break came in eventually, which means every student would try to make some form of idle conversation with Jack. All of them asked about what's America like, different cultures, some girls flirting and the guys giving him the info about the girls.

When they mentioned girls, he figured to ask the guys something. "So, you guys have any info about Hiiragi?" Luckily, she's not at her table so, he can ask without problems.

"Hiiragi-san?" One of the boys asked, wide-eyed. "Don't try your luck man. She's a tough one."

"Yeah, she may be a great catch, but she's known to be the scariest girls I ever known."

"No kidding. Whenever we do something stupid, she would by bite our heads off and spit it out into a pile a crud."

"Yeah, like the last time when we were just tossing around Jinnai's books about, she caught it and chased us around whacking us with it, threatening us that if we ever do it again, our books would be sent straight down our throats." All the boys shuddered, except Jack who was intrigued about what the guys make her out off.

"All and all don't even try. But, you may have a better chance with her friends."

"Really now?" Jack was getting more interested as it is. "Name them."

"Well, there's that weird otaku girl from the other class 3-B, Konata Izumi. Misao Kusakabe you know, that brown-haired girl over there." The boy said pointing towards a tanned girl with brown hair. "But, if you haven't noticed, she not what you call, the brightest of them."

"Ayano Minegishi is out of the question as she's already has a boyfriend." The other boy said pointing towards her with long orange-hair. "There's Hiiragi's sister, Tsukasa, also from the same class as Izumi but, with Kagami around, it's sometimes hard to approach her."

The group of boys all agreed about that last one. "But out of all of them, Miyuki Takara is the best." The boys in front of Jack all nodded. "She's intelligent, beautiful, nice body, girl with an amazing personality. The fact that she also wears glasses fits her to a T! She also good at sports too, though she is an air-head."

"But because that she's an air-head is what makes her all the more irresistible!" Jack looked that the guys, understanding why they are acting like this.

"Well, those are possibly an interesting group of girls I've heard so far." Jack said with a smile on his face.

Jack also asked what they think about the other girls that they mentioned. They all agree that Konata is easy to get along with but, being the weirdest otaku she is, none of them go for her. Misao, as they said, isn't the brightest girl and every once in a while, she would scream something weird, only for them to find out she was having a dream. Ayano is Misao's childhood friend who has an amazing personality but, as they mentioned before, she has a boyfriend. Tsukasa is a nice girl and is known to be quite an amazing cook but, because she gets so easily flustered and has such a frail-like exterior, that the boys kept thinking that she would runaway whenever the guys even try talk to her.

Break ended without any incident. Jack was still in his place. He watched as the other students started coming into the rooms. He actually was interested to talk to Kagami before the teacher came back. He got the chance once he saw her at her sit once again.

"I was wondering when I have a proper chance to talk to you." Jack said the minute Kagami was on sitting down.

"You were surrounded by the others. I figured it was good for you to know the others." Kagami said. "So, what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well, I heard some pretty funny stuff about you." Kagami had a rough idea what that is. "I highly doubt you're really that scary as everyone thinks you are."

"Yeah well, tell everyone that." Kagami gave a quick smile about it.

"Actually, I want to test how scary you really are." Jack gave a rather evil smirk on his face.

"What are you planning?" Kagami glared at him, hoping to pick up whatever he was planning.

"You'll see." Jack kept on smirking and faced the board.

Two boring lessons later, lunch started and Kagami had just left the classroom with her bento. Jack figured it was a good as any time to follow her and set his plan in motion. Of course, he needed some extra help. He came up towards Misao and Ayano, hoping to get their cooperation.

"Kusakabe-san right?" Jack called out her.

"Yeah." Misao answered. "You can call Misao ya know."

"Cool. Anyway, I wanted to try a little something."

"Really? What's that?"

"How would you like the idea of a little prank?" Jack showed off that evil little smirk once again.

Misao matched that smile as for Ayano, who was next to her, had a bad feeling about it. "I'm listening."

"Hey Kagamin." Konata greeted her. "Still didn't bring Jack with you?"

"He's not a dog. I'm sure he would like to be alone for a while." Kagami said while eating her lunch.

"How cruel, to leave a student to his pain and anguish." Konata did a very dramatic pose while saying that.

"Still, it would be nice for me to actually meet this Jack fellow." A beautiful long pink-hair girl with glasses over her deep purple eyes said. "But, may I ask? What's a devil hunter?"

"Well Miyuki-san. A devil hunter is a person who kills devils, demons, like an exorcist, except, with guns, swords and other things." Konata said full of enthusiasm but, for Tsukasa, she started to have a frightening image of this.

"Yeah except, Jack isn't one. He just makes jokes of it." Kagami pointed out.

"Or maybe he wants us to think that it's a joke!" Konata was serious when she said that.

"T-t-then, monsters do exist?!" Tsukasa was now shaking in fear about it all.

"No, they don't! And stop exaggerating things!" Kagami said loudly to both Tsukasa and Konata.

"Come on Kagamin~ you know I was only joking." Konata was shrugging a tiny bit about it.

"Sometimes I wonder…" Kagami sighed.

The sound of the door opening could be heard within the room but, barely anyone looked to see who it was. They did do so when the voice of a high school girl with brown hair and tanned skin came ringing in all their ears.

"Hiiragi, where are you?!" Misao screamed loud enough for the neighboring classrooms to hear.

"What? What's wrong Kusakabe?" Kagami turned around at a decent rate, thinking that whatever Misao was calling for her, it can't be serious, it hardly ever was anyway.

"Hiiragi, there's something I have to tell you!" Misao came walking up to her got on one knee, took Kagami's hand and had a serious look. Kagami was blushing hoping that this isn't where it's going.

"Deep down, there was something I've kept from everyone else."

_Oh please, let it not be that!_

"I didn't want to say it because I didn't want people to look at me strangely but, I can't keep it in anymore."

_Please don't say it!_

"I have to say it now!"

_NO!_ "

"You're so easy to fool!"

…_huh?_

Misao soon was on the ground, clutching her sides laughing hard. Konata had buried her face trying the hide face and laughter after figuring out what it was all about. Tsukasa and Miyuki went from being embarrassed, to being completely clueless. Kagami slowly turned from being completely confused, to turning red in hot rage. She grabbed Misao only to stop when she heard laughing from the classroom door.

"You should have seen the look on your face Kagami!" Jack was still laughing from seeing all of this.

Kagami finally realized that this was Jack's entire plan that he mentioned. "You did this?!"

"Well, I did say I want to see how scary you can get." Jack once again had that evil smirk on his face.

Kagami was furious for playing such a trick on her. She immediately got up from the floor and went had try to tackle him. Jack moved to his left, avoiding her. From there, she tried to grab him in every way possible. Jack kept on dodging her attempts still having that smile on his face. He watched Kagami get angrier and angrier. Eventually this was starting to get out of hand and Kagami wasn't going to calm down anytime soon so, when she tried swinging her arms at him, Jack caught both of them and placed them in one hand and lifted them over her head.

"I think that's enough for one day." Jack said looking at Kagami.

"Put me down!" Kagami was flailing about in anger.

"If I do, will you let me apologize?" Kagami shot her head up when she heard him say so. She calmed down slightly and nodded.

Jack let go of Kagami's hands and backed up a few inches. He then got on his left knee and right fist on the floor. Keeping his eyes closed and face towards the floor.

"I am terribly sorry for my behavior. If that's not enough, you may decide what the appropriate apology suite to you." Jack said that in such a serious tone, those where around thought that he was asking to be executed.

Kagami was surprised to see this and couldn't possibly ask him to do anything. Seeing him ready to take anything she could dish out was even less encouraging. "Ok, ok, I forgive you just get up already."

Jack got up from the floor and had a look around and saw everyone looking at them weirdly. "Ok everyone go back to your business, shows over so, beat it."

Everyone eventually got back to what they were doing but were still muttering about the two still standing there. Jack took a nice long stretch and walked into the classroom that the fight first started.

"You know, Rassler that was just too much fun." Misao finally got up from the floor and gave a quick pat of the shoulder.

"I figured you would enjoy it. That's why I asked you." Jack nodded his head and walked up to Konata and her group.

"You are a sneaky little one aren't ya~" Konata was very impress. "The way you ended it was something I expect from an anime."

"But, wasn't that a bit mean to toy with emotions like that?" Tsukasa was still somewhat red.

"I would usually avoid doing that but, I wanted to see if what they say about her being scary is true."

"So you basically turned me into a guinea pig?" Kagami was right behind him.

"Not that much. But you are easily short-tempered aren't you?" Jack dodged from one of Kagami's punches.

"Oh my, please don't fight." Miyuki watched as Kagami was like breathing fire on to the silver-haired boy.

"You must be Miyuki Takara right?" Jack finally looked at the pink-haired girl. "I'm Jack Rassler."

"Oh, you heard of me?"

"I hear a lot of things from people." He saw her gaze going to his hair. "It's my natural hair."

"Oh, I'm sorry for staring like that." Miyuki bowed apologetically.

"Don't worry. I get that a lot. I also heard that you are actually quite smart right?"

"I don't think I'm that great." Miyuki proved to be quite modest in the eyes of Jack.

"Well, we wouldn't know that unless I test you but, lunch is almost over. I guess that test has to wait." Jack walked up to the doorway only to stop part way. "I'm going to test the rest of you to see if what I've heard is true." He said pointing to the remaining girls, which are Konata and Tsukasa.

Kagami and Misao followed slightly curious about what test is he planning. The just followed him until Misao broke the silence.

"So what sort of test are you setting up for them?"

"Nothing major, not like what we did to Kagami, just some simple tests." Jack was thinking of a thousand ideas for the tests.

"Somehow, I really doubt about that." Kagami was still angry for such a trick but, calmer now.

"Just leave this otaku to making the tests. I'll let you guys in on it later." Jack hummed some random song that the two never heard of.

As the sun began to set, the school bell rang, signally the end of the day. All the students packed up and head off; some would stay a bit and had a talk. Jack had one or two of the guys to come up to him wondering if he was crazy to do something like that to Kagami. He could care less about what they think; he had fun doing it anyway. Of course, he figured to settle something with the aforementioned girl for actually doing something like that in the first place.

He came up to Kagami. "Hey, I wanted to say sorry again for doing that test on you."

"I already forgive you didn't I, so you don't have to keep doing so." Kagami was still packing her books away, not even looking up at Jack.

"I know that but, I feel that just a simple apology isn't good enough." He leaned his back on her table. "So how about I treat you to lunch this Saturday?"

"What?!" Kagami turned as red as a tomato and was so shock to find that this guy was asking her for a date.

"It's not a date." He snapped his fingers in her face. "I just think that treating you to lunch is a much better way to do things. Think of it as payback from last time.

"Oh, right, that time about the misunderstanding." Kagami remembered that time. She somehow saw that to be reasonable.

"Oh, and may need some extra help for the test I want to set up for the girls."

"You want me as one of your pawns in this?" Kagami didn't really want to do this.

"Isn't there anyone you're interested to getting back for all the times they did it? A certain chibi blunette?"

Kagami was shocked. "How did you-"

"I guess actually. From how she acted when I first met her, it seems like she does that. So, what do you say?"

Kagami had to think about this one. Sure Konata did indeed pull pranks on her every so often but, she really didn't want to do that to her sister and to Miyuki. Then again, Konata did do some pretty nasty pranks on her and those were something to keep a grudge.

"Fine, I'll help." Kagami scratched the back of her head. "But nothing too serious got that?"

"Thanks Kagami." Jack said in delight.

In Japanese customs, a person who they don't know too well is meant to call them by family names. In Jack's case, he thought he knew Kagami well enough to call her by her given name. Kagami would have pointed it out but, he already left the classroom. She left soon after.

_What have I gotten myself into?_


	3. Chapter 3

**A little re-done. Just so I don't end up contradicting myself.**

**I don't own Lucky Star**

**Chapter 3**

Jack had spend some time trying to think what would be the best ways to test the girls supposed personality and ability. By some time, that's means spending most of it with during lunch by himself. He had many plans set up but, some of them didn't seem good enough. Whenever he ran out of ideas, he figured to put his frustrations in drawings. Most of them include blades, monsters, blood and some tormented looking guy. Much to his dismay, he was really out of ideas that would work.

"Wow." Jack jumped and noticed someone standing behind him. "You're really good, you know that?"

"Don't surprise me like that. Er…" Jack doesn't really know who this guy was. He was a rather tall boy with somewhat spiky hair and brown eyes.

"I never did introduce myself when you came in." The boy scratched his head. "I'm Kimihiro Jinnai."

"I think you already know who I am. So, what brings you here?"

"Well, I saw you just sitting by yourself and you looked irritated. I figured I'd help you out."

Jack chuckled a bit. "I don't think I need it anytime soon."

"Well, I guess that's ok as well but, I must say, this is an impressive drawing." Kimihiro had a look at one of Jack's latest drawings. "The way he looks and an act in this is just amazing."

"Whenever I'm in the mood, or run out of ideas or frustrated, I would draw things like this. Some can be… rather explicit."

"I can imagine." Kimihiro chuckled hearing it a bit. "So, what's the deal with you and Hiiragi?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you seem to be on good terms with her. Are you dating her or something?"

"How did you end to that conclusion?" Jack just looked at him when he said that. "I'm not dating her. We only met a few days ago remember? I don't work that fast."

"I guess you're right. But that stunt you pulled off on the first day, man." Kimihiro shook his head in disbelieve. "You know people are talking about you taking on Hiiragi head to head."

"Let them talk. It's not like they have the guts for it." Jack acted like they he was shooing them off.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Kimihiro just shrug and returned to his own sit. Jack just sat there looking at his drawings. He was pleased with himself for making quite the amazing master piece. He noticed Kagami finally coming in, and she looked tired for some reason.

"Hey Kagami. Let me guess, Shorty again?" Jack asked, and seeing her, this tired; it must have been really rough.

"Yup. I think she may be the death of me." Kagami sighed deeply as she rested her head on the table.

"Well, it better not be before the tests, I still need you for this Saturday." Jack reminded Kagami and turned to the board. Kagami didn't dwell on it too long and turned to the board as well.

School as always, turned up uneventful. As the sun sets, Kagami walks home with Konata and Tsukasa though, she was slightly spaced out. The reason for that is that on this Saturday, she was going to be with Jack. This was her first time with a boy, alone. Their first meeting meant nothing but, this was now a big deal to her.

"What's wrong Kagami?" Konata's face was a little too close to Kagami. "It's like you're off in your own little world."

"I-it's nothing… really." Kagami hesitated. She doesn't want the others to find out about this.

"Oh, is our dear Kagamin hiding something from us~?" Konata teased her. "Did you do something fun without me~?"

"NO, IT'S NOTHING LIKE THAT!" Kagami was flustered and was blushing bright red from an image going through her head.

"Then why are you blushing hmm~?"

"It's nothing to do with you ok?" Kagami just started walking faster, leaving Konata and her sister behind.

"Actually, Kona-chan is right." Tsukasa spoke, trying to catch up with her elder sister. "You have been spacing out a lot recently."

Kagami finally slowed down, allowing both the girls to catch up.

"Wanna talk about it?" Tsukasa asked, hoping that talking about it might relieve some stress.

Kagami breathed deeply before talking. "This Saturday, Jack's treating me to lunch."

Both the girls were beyond shocked. Tsukasa went bug-eyed with a small smile on her face. Konata on the other hand, looked completely out of it. Fifteen seconds past and none of them spoke a word. What surprises Kagami that Konata isn't teasing her about it. She would have done so the second she heard it.

Kagami finally broke the silence. "I-i-i-it's not a date. Jack said that himself. He just wants me to help him with something."

"It's that all…?" Tsukasa was finally able to breathe again and giggled a bit. "I really thought that it was a date."

"Well, I thought so too but Jack snapped in my face because of that." Kagami turned to Konata and she still looked spaced out. "Konata, you ok?"

"Huh?" Konata didn't know what was happening anymore.

"I said that it's not a date."

"Oh, right. It kinda took me by surprise actually." Konata gave a sigh of relief from hearing this but, she wanted to be sure of herself about it.

"It's kinda surprising. I would have expected you to tease me by now."

"Heh, funny." Konata scratched her head. "Listen, I have some errands to do so, I'll see you guys later ok?"

Kagami and Tsukasa were quite surprised to see this sort of reaction from Konata. Never once would they ever see her with such a look on her face, or not even tease Kagami about such a critical thing. They both couldn't find out why so, they just shrug it off and head off home.

Jack was waiting at a train station heading for downtown Kusakabe prefecture, looking out for the lilac twin-pigtailed girl he was going to treat. He wasn't the kind who likes to wait and would have brought something to keep him busy. It was going to be either a manga, light novel or a game. He has all the contents needed for waiting in his backpack.

_May as well read that, seeing I haven't finished it._

Jack took out a light novel with a girl short-haired girl holding a pair of glasses in her hand. The title next to her read 'The Boredom of Ha**hi Su****ya.' He looked for the page he was reading and continued on from there. As he indulged himself into the book, he had completely ignored everything around him. He would look up occasionally to see if Kagami made an appearance and would return to his book. That eventually ended with a shadow blocking his view. Looking up he noticed the girl wearing jacket over a light violet shirt and simple shorts.

"You read light novels too?" Kagami greeted him with a mixture of excitement and surprise.

"Oh Kagami, hi." Jack closed his book. "As an otaku, you would look out for the ones you want to read."

"That's sure is different for Konata." Kagami started walking off to the train station. "Well, let's get going."

Jack placed the book back into his backpack and followed Kagami. Taking the train to downtown, hoping to find some place good for a decent lunch. As this is not a date, Jack plans to find somewhere simple. Well, seeing that he's treating Kagami, she gets to choose. That was kind of an unspoken rule to them, well, kind of. Once of the train, they had a look around the area hoping to find a good place to eat.

"I just hope we find some place quick or else, I'll die of hunger." Jack complained as his stomach grumbled.

"Yeah, your stomach says it all." Kagami's stomach started to grumble as well, resulting her to blush.

"Heh, looks like I'm not the only one." Jack chuckled a bit. "Hey, that place looks good. Wanna try that?" Jack pointed to a small restaurant. It seemed nice, and there were plenty of people in there.

"Why not." Kagami replied and both walked of to the restaurant but, something didn't seem right. It felt like she was being watched. She had to turn around to see if there was anyone there.

Jack didn't notice her doing any of this and just continued on into the restaurant. The waitress led them to a table by the window, giving them a nice view of pedestrians. They both had a look at the menus and both ordered what they wanted.

"So, have you thought about any sort of tests for the others?" Kagami brought the question that Jack was, somewhat, hoping her to ask.

"I have." Jack answered giving her a smile. "We all know that Konata is quite the otaku that we all know right?" Kagami nodded. "And, of course, I'm looking for something to prove it. Knowledge is part of it but, something keeps on missing."

Kagami had a thought of all the possibilities that might work. "Maybe you can try testing her on how much she wants them."

"Are you saying I should test if she has enough willpower to get the thing she wants?" Jack saw her nodded. "Not bad but, the question is how to set something like that?"

"Well, I know that she's after a manga for a while but, could never find it. I think it was R**d or D**."

"Hey, I have that. Both manga and light novel. Perfect. I guess that would be good." Jack was formulating the plan rather quickly. "Great but, I think we'll save this plan for Konata later. Your sister and Takara are our primary targets for now."

"You sound like a kidnapper." Kagami was rather skeptical when he said 'target'. "So, what you planned for them?"

"Your sister supposedly a good cook, great even and also quite timid." Kagami really didn't like how this was going. "I figured if I can make her overcome her cowardly side through cooking."

"How do you plan to do that?" The food came when Kagami heard that. Jack gestured her to come closer and her whispered in her ear of the plan. "What?"

"Come on, it's not like I'm asking much. I just need the rest of your family to take part of it." Jack slapped his hands together and bowed down. "Please~?"

Kagami really didn't want to do that to her own fraternal twin like that but she agreed that maybe this may be the only way for her sister to stand up for herself. Eventually, she has to be apart from her reliable elder twin. "Fine, I'll try to convince them but, I won't guarantee anything ok?"

Jack nodded with a solid 'hmm'. He took his eating utensils and started eating his lunch as intended.

"What about Miyuki?"

"Well, supposedly intelligent and athletic. I guess a knowledge/obstacle race?"

Kagami had to understand what the last part that he mentioned was. It is true as Miyuki has proven to be quite athletic and knowledgeable but, how does he plan to put it together? Much of her thought process broke down as Jack started eating his lunch and spoke.

"You know, this is the first time I'm actually doing such things."

Kagami didn't quite understand what he was saying. "Are you talking about the so called 'tests'? You look like the kind that enjoys this sort of stuff."

"I do just, never really did it like this." Jack continued to eat. "I never really thought about any of this until I heard about you actually being quite scary." Jack chuckled a bit when Kagami turned her head towards him. "I wanted to see if that was true and well, you do have quite the temper on you."

"Get to the point." Kagami was starting to get irritated.

"Well, that was what sparks the entire test thing." Jack just kept on eating. "Actually, you have quite the cute when angry." Wait, why did he just say that?

Kagami went bug-eyed when she heard this and turned bright red.

_This it the first time I was called cute by a boy…_

Jack completely stopped eating completely when he called Kagami cute. He wasn't lying when he said that but, why the hell did he say that? Was he out of his mind? He kept his head down, hiding the blush on his face and took his drink quickly. He figured he immediately changed the subject.

"S-so, how did you meet Konata?" Ok, he could have done better.

Kagami stumbled a bit before she can actually start. "I-I met Konata through Tsukasa. Tsukasa was having trouble with a foreigner asking for directions and she got totally flustered. Konata thought the worst and jumped in and beat up the guy."

"Why does that sound familiar?" Jack smiled, sounding sarcastic about how that happened.

Kagami giggled when she thought about it. "I guess. Miyuki was also part of the student council and she was friends with Tsukasa and Konata and from there, we all sort of hit it off."

"Oh so, it was just one group of friends meeting up together?"

"Seems like it." Kagami had reminisced a bit. "Actually, I've being though a lot with them, Konata especially."

Jack didn't want to go into details but, something about this made him want to ask. "…You… how long when… you started?"

Kagami blushed harder than the sun shining its rays on the Earth. "N-N-NO! W-w-w-we w-w-were ne-n-never like that! We're just friends that's all!"

Jack mentally slapped himself for that. "S-sorry to have thought something like that…" He gave a nervous laugh. "You're just her best friend, that's all."

"Yeah. As best friends, we go through a lot." Kagami was less frantic now but her heart was still beating hard.

This was getting really awkward for both of them. Neither of them could talk about anything from then. Both even tried to change the conversation they had to no avail as they both spoke at the same time. Instead, they both ate their lunch quietly. The silence was really killing Jack more than he can imagine. He had to go through a thousand things just to get out of this awkward setting.

"A-anyway, wanna do something after lunch?" Jack figured it would be best to do something more fun after lunch.

"Er…sure. What do you have in mind?" Kagami was glad that the air around them finally changed.

"I don't know. I just thought of it right on the spot." Jack scratched his head. "The best I could think of was going to a bookstore or something."

Kagami had a look if he was serious. But when she had a think about it, she did see him read a book. "You were hoping to find a light novel?"

"If I can find it, I wouldn't mind. I happen to be missing some remaining volumes of H***hi S*****ya."

"Well, I do know one good bookstore who sells those kinds of light novels."

"Awesome." Jack was happy that he was able to get something going on again without any awkwardness.

From then on, they continued lunch and went back to talking about something about completely mundane things, what was the best food, what's each other's families like, talking about bad smells etc. Yet for some strange reason, once again, Kagami felt that someone was watching her.

Much of the day was nothing special. They eventually reached to the supposed bookstore which did indeed sell the remaining volumes of the light novels he was looking for and many others. He basically jogged towards the shelves that kept them.

"You one hell of an otaku aren't you?" Kagami was amazed when he went after the light novels.

"Like I said, as an otaku, you look for the things you want." Jack immediately looked through the books, reading parts of the contents and then giving them to Kagami.

"Which is again, different to Konata." Kagami was taking each book from him and started counting the number of light novels he picked up.

"She can't be that different."

"She is. She likes the animes that's from the light novels but instead, she buys the manga of them and never touches anything that's has nothing but words."

"I buy both light novel and manga without a care in the world and read them both." He said taking all three volumes of F*te/Z**o. "Well, that's all for now." He looked at Kagami who had a few light novels for herself in hand.

"You know, for once, it's nice to find someone who understands the value of light novels." In truth, she was dancing for joy inside finally finding someone who reads light novels like herself.

"Heh, don't get too comfy about it. I'm still an otaku." Jack said with a smile on his face.

They both walked up to the counter and paid all the books together and made their way out of the store. They talked about random things once again until something crossed Kagami's mind.

"Do you have this strange feeling that someone's watching you?" Kagami finally asked the question.

"Only when it comes to my hair which is all the time." Jack said when he turned to her. "But if you mean like a stalker, nope."

"Well, that's what I'm feeling but, I don't know." Kagami had to turn around and still didn't see anyone who looked like they where spying on her.

"I'm sure that it's nothing now come on." Jack said waiting for her to catch up.

Kagami then turned back only to trip and crash into Jack falling back and hitting the floor. Jack was in a daze while Kagami slowly got up.

"Are you ok?" Kagami asked and noticed that her face was close to his.

Jack opened his eyes and noticed that was staring into a set of beautiful sky blue eyes. Both noticed that they were in quite the position in which, Kagami is on top and both were blushing hard. They don't know what to say or what to do they just froze right there. They both snapped back into reality as they can hear people whispering about them. Both of them quickly got up from the ground and scrambled away not to make things worse for themselves.

"S-s-sorry…" Kagami averted her eyes somewhere else.

"It's… ok…" Jack too had his eyes somewhere else.

_Damn it, why the hell now?_ He mentally screamed at himself because of a certain 'friend' of his.

"I… think I should head home now…" Kagami said heading of to the train station.

Jack looked towards her. "Ok… See you later then."

Kagami soon went off disappearing in the crowd. Jack on the other hand waited until he couldn't see her at all before he left. He mind was running wild, showing images that he really didn't want at the moment. All he wanted right now was to get every single dirty thought out with games and dead cold showers.

Kagami took her train ride home, thinking about that event that kept playing in her head over and over. She couldn't shake the thoughts out of her head. She had opened the bag to read a light novel to get over it but she had notice that she took some of Jack's light novels by mistake. She had looked at one of the covers and saw one called H***ka No****ka's S***et. Never once that she expect him to read even something like this. She figured that he wouldn't mind reading it a bit. It's not like it's like her life story or anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't know why i keep uploading, i only have one person reviewing. Ah well, at least someone likes it.**

**I don't own Lucky Star.**

**Chapter 4**

Jack didn't decide when to start the test yet but, he had already made the plans to go and meet with Kagami's family. He had that evil smirk on his face as he can fully see that plan in full motion within his head. Of course, he was scaring everyone else around him with that smile. Kimihiro had to snap his fingers in his face to bring him back.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Kimihiro looked at him wearily. "It's as if you were going to kill someone."

Jack chuckled a bit when he heard that. "Well, it probably close to that without the blood and gore that is."

"Somehow, I don't like how you said that…"

"It has nothing to do with you. It's something I planned for Kagami's sister."

"What's this about Hiiragi's little sis?" Jack turned to see Misao with that fanged smile on her face with Ayano not far behind.

"Oh, perfect timing. I need extra hands to help me with this plan." He can hear the shuffle of Kimihiro's chair moving away from him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Oh, no where in particular." He can feel the sweat running down his face.

"If it's nowhere, then stay and listen." Jack had a smile on his face but, to Kimihiro, it was like staring at death himself.

He told them to hurdle around him and whispered his plan to them. Misao mouth slowly stretches as she liked every bit of this and was soon laughing. Ayano had a look of concern as how this will turn out. Kimihiro was actually quite frightened of how he planned it all.

"Are you really going to go through with this plan?" Kimihiro was really worried about this.

"Yup and you're all helping me." Jack said with so much glitter surrounding him making it harder to stop him.

"I feel bad for Hiiragi-san…" Ayano pitied Tsukasa with all her heart.

"Ok Rassler! Just tell us when it starts and we'll be ready to go!" Misao showed great enthusiasm.

"I will but first, I need the other actors for this." Jack looked towards Kagami's empty desk when he said that.

Kagami felt a shiver down her spine while her younger twin sneezed. They both wondered what that was about.

"Are you both catching a cold?" Miyuki asked as she saw them both react.

"I don't think so but it felt like something bad is going to happen." Kagami can still feel that shiver running down her spine.

"So, what happened when you were with Jack any way?" Konata asked rather nonchalantly, like she saw what happened.

"Nothing really interesting." Kagami had partly lied. "We just talked about school stuff he wanted help with, and going to a bookstore to buy a few light novels." She just remembered one of the light novel series she still had to give back.

"Is that all that happened?" Konata turned to her with that cat-like grin on her face. "Didn't trigger any flags now did you~?"

Kagami started to turn red as a sudden image of her on top of Jack appeared. "N-no! We didn't get close!"

"When someone says that, it means you did get close." Konata gave a suggestive look in her eyes.

"Shut up!" Kagami was red all over and was fuming.

"Calm down. It's not like you fell and landed right on top of him right Kagamin~?" Konata turned back to her lunch waiting for her reaction.

Kagami suddenly did everything to cover up about that part. "Of course not! I mean, it only happens in TV shows right? It's not like I wanted to fall on top of him! Even if I did it was just an accident a little accident!"

_I'm just making it worse!_

Konata had that cat-like grin smile of hers showing her victory as for Tsukasa and Miyuki, there was a tint of red on their faces. Kagami really hated how this all turned out for her. What could possibly get worse?

She returned to her class and saw Jack with Kimihiro, Misao and Ayano with that smile of his which could only be the sign of danger.

"Kagami, I want you to meet the other actors." Jack said going into a 'queue to appear' pose. Ayano and Kimihiro actually gave the look of sorrow while Misao waved her hand, oblivious to the sudden change of air around them.

"Actors…?" Kagami really hope this is some joke.

"Yup, actors. All I need is to get these guys and your family, excluding Tsukasa, and get the test all ready!"

"You mean you all agreed to this?" Kagami looked at the others.

"Yup!" Misao said with a huge grin.

"Actually, Misa-chan dragged me into this…" Ayano said with a sorry look.

"So was I. Sorry Hiiragi-san." Kimihiro scratched the back of his head.

"So, I would like to see your family sometime this week." Jack turned back to Kagami.

"How do you plan to make me do those? Have you all come with both me and Tsukasa?" Kagami was really skeptical to the level of stupidity.

"I'll just tell her that we are doing a group project. I'm sure she'll fall for it." And, as much as Kagami hate to admit, Tsukasa will fall for it. "Anyway it doesn't have to be now, tomorrow would be great." The bell rang and Jack went back to his seat.

"Aren't going to stop him or anything?" Kimihiro was really hoping that Kagami really did stop Jack somehow.

"As much as I want to, I can't. I agreed to help him so, I can't back down now." Kagami sighed and got back to her seat. "Looks like we're both stuck till the end Jinnai-kun."

Kimihiro was sulking hearing those words coming from the toughest girl he knows being tamed by one person. His lowered his head and dragged his feet back to his seat. Kagami was really sorry for him being dragged into all of this. She watched as Jack started drawing without a care in the world. That image of her on top of Jack appeared once more and she turned red.

_Why do I keep thinking about that?_

Sakuraba-sensei came in watching everyone head back to their seats. When everyone sat she went up to the podium with several books and a tin can in hand.

"Well everyone, I got a surprise for you all." Sakuraba-sensei could see most of them aren't paying attention at all. "I decided we have ourselves a little project about human reproduction." Everyone immediately shot their heads in the air when they heard the word 'reproduction'. "Good. I finally got your attention. As I was saying, I going to have you all do a project about human reproduction, mainly about how babies are created, how it gets the characteristics of the parents and the nine month process. I want you all to work in twos for this and I like it ready next week." She took the tin off the books and placed it in front of her. "In this tin, are pairs of numbers from 1 to 10. Take one and find your partner."

One by one, they all took a piece a paper and opened it up. Each had a number though some had the same number as the others. She watched as they all looked for their partners. For Jack and Kagami, it was probably coincidence that they are paired up as easy as that. That line about no coincidences and only the inevitable was really hitting Jack hard on the head.

"Looks like the lie has become the truth." Jack kept looking back and forth between his number and Kagami, both reading 1.

"Guess I can't stop it now. I'll have my parents know that you're coming tomorrow." Kagami sighed in this sudden turn of events.

The lessons continued on for them all but, for a very rare reason to Kagami, she could barely pay attention. As she was taking notes without much problems but, she had to erase them some because it kept going back to a certain silver haired, bespectacled boy. How is it that she kept going on about this one boy? Is it because he also reads light novels? That's he's a smart otaku? That he actually has beautiful eyes?

_Wait, what?_

How was it that she asked such a question? That had nothing to do with why she thought about him. His eyes are pleasant to look at. _Stop talking about his eyes!_ This was starting to get tiring for her. It's almost like she had a crush on him. Ok, now that's just impossible! She can't like this guy, he's just a friend. Besides, he's a sneaky, schemng, crazy idiot who used her for an experiment, there's nothing to like about him! Sure, he's quite smart, has a good heart, strong, also reads light novels and is hands_-_

_Stop stop, stop!_

Jack turned to see Kagami looking like she ran a marathon for a 3 days straight with weights tied onto her. Now a sudden image of ropes and weights and Kagami in a rather revealing outfit appeared. A loud audible slap could be heard which startled most of the students. They all turned and saw Jack's hand on his face. He placed his hand back on the table and continued to take notes. He too had Kagami appearing in his mind, all too much really. Some of those thoughts had to be washed away with cold showers that even a polar bear can't stand.

_This is too heavy for me…_

He would agree that she is an attractive girl but, to him, she must be out of his league. But, it's also the same girl who he's attracted too, smart, tough girls with a strong and soft heart, a tsundere in otaku terms. It was always those sorts of girls he likes but, never really had the courage to ask. Even the timid ones he could never ask. Another image of Kagami this time with a timid personality calling her master while stuttering. This time, a loud banging sound could be heard as Jack face was now implanted on the table.

_I need a rest…_

Walking home was never this exhausting. Jack had banged his head against something a multiple times against a wall or lamppost and now he starting to look like he went into a serious street fight. Those thoughts of Kagami keep coming back. These cold showers aren't doing him much good now.

_This is too much…_

"Oh, Jack, welcome home." Jack's mother welcomed her son, only to see him look like he's going to fall to pieces. "Did something happen?"

"No mom, nothing happened." Jack had walked up the stairs, almost slipping a few times. "I just need to rest for a bit."

"Oh, ok. I'll call when dinner's ready." They only answer she got was him waving at her.

Jack entered his room, a decent size room with a cupboard like shelf full of games, animes, mangas, light novels and movies on the left side of the wall. In the center of the shelf was a TV, a medium sized one, he didn't know how many inches it is. Underneath it resting on a different shelf was a Playstation 2. His TV doesn't have HD so the Playstation 3 had to be at the living room. Next to it was a DVD player. Next to the shelf was a desk with a laptop on one side of it and the other was a lamp. To his right was his bed and on the far side of the room wall was his window.

He placed his bag next to his desk and dragged his feet to his bed. He was too tired to work. He had smacked his head all too many times to stop certain images of Kagami. All he wanted to do was to sleep.

_I really need…_

His consciousness drifted off and everything turned black.

Kagami had started working on the project once she got back home. She had not really talked to Jack about how to go about the homework so, figured she do half of the work. She didn't do the part about how babies are conceived because, well, its play's out with Jack and herself in her mind. Every time she tried to do so, it plays and each time it plays, she turns red. She pushed that aside and did the part about how the child getting the characteristics of the child. It wasn't as bad as how the baby was conceived, but she had images of her own child with Jack as the father, which was still hard for her to do.

_Why do I keep thinking about Jack?_

She couldn't shake it off at all. This must be the only day that she had ever thought about one guy. Actually, this is the first time she ever thought about anyone to the point she turned red, all this because of one boy. Now she understands how those characters in TV shows feel when it comes to on guy.

_No, no, no! I don't have a crush on him! That's impossible!_

All train of thought ended with her elder sister, Matsuri calling her for dinner. This would be a good time to tell them that she going to have friends over tomorrow.

The next day rolled in, without a care in the world and both Jack and Kagami looked like hell. Kagami was paler than usual, and was tired. The entire work she had done on the project would be the case as each had some lewd action with Jack. Jack on the other hand, looked as he went and got into a fight with him losing, having bruises and cuts in places on his face, each was a result of forcing each interesting image of Kagami out. He was holding the notes she had for their project and his own.

"From what I'm seeing, we may be done before the weekend." Jack face was starting to beam as he read through their work. "That means this weekend will be the start of it."

"Start of what?" Kagami finally turned her head towards Jack.

"You should know by now." Jack gave back Kagami's notes. "Did you tell your family that we're coming over today?"

"Yeah I did. I told them that I was doing a group project."

"Which is not a lie so, it's ok. Don't worry, we'll finish it and I can tell my plan to your family. It's two birds with one stone." Jack gave a reassuring smile, despite the beaten up face.

"I better hope so." Kagami sighed. "But, I have to ask. What happened to your face?"

Jack now had another image of Kagami, this time as a nurse. Turning red, he turned around instead of hitting himself this time. "Just an accident that's all."

Kagami had seriously doubt this as she remembered what happened yesterday during Biology. She just shook it off and rested her head on her table again, waiting for homeroom to start.

The rest of the morning continued on. Jack was able to inform the others about meeting at Kagami's place and then went about his own business. Kagami went ahead with telling Konata and the others about Jack and the others coming to her place to work on the project. Konata, of course, teased Kagami of how they were going to work. Jack just went around, walking through the halls of the school.

As he walked he did notice someone. This someone had short blond hair, is about Jack's neck height and blue eyes. She looked strangely familiar but he can't quite put a finger on it. She was with other girls as well; one was a small with cherry-twin pigtailed hair green-eyed girl, even smaller than Konata, a girl with long auburn hair and ruby-like eyes with glasses covering them and a tall, mint green-haired girl with blue eyes who, in Jack's case, reminded her of another anime character.

He didn't approach them but, something about the blonde girl seemed familiar but he couldn't really tell. He just shook it off and returned to his own class. The blond actually noticed the silver hair of the boy when he was leaving.

"Excuse me; I need to use the toilet." The blond told her friends and left before she could hear anything else from them.

"But, wasn't the toilet the other direction?" The short girl asked wondering about it.

"I'll follow her." The bespectacled girl said. "We'll meet up later." With that she waved her hand and disappeared up the stairs.

"Should really wait for them, Minami-chan?" The little girl asked the tall one.

"I think so, I'm sure that it's nothing." She replied in a slight monotone voice. "Let's head back to class, Yutaka."

As two girls returned to their class, the others, one had to follow the other. The blonde was closing in on Jack while the glasses girl was close behind her. Jack stopped in front of his classroom and rests his back on the window. The blonde was able to see his face clearly and her face turned to a huge smile and ran at Jack.

He heard someone running and had a look at where it was coming from. "JJJAAACCCKKKKIIIIEEEE!!!!" The blonde calling him soon tackled him down, hard. "It's really you Jackie! I can't believe it! I haven't seen you in like, forever!"

That tackle did quite a number as he was in a daze. He was able to hear her high-pitched voice and hear him calling him by a nickname and picked up that she tackled him hard. That was enough to launch him back up. "Patty?! Patricia Martin, Patty?!'

Patricia gave him a full body hug. "I missed you!" She still had that huge smile on her face. She was almost about to cry.

"So did I." Jack hugged her back. "I never expected to see you again in this school."

"I did say I was going to Tokyo didn't I? Actually, what happened to your face?"

"An accident." Jack said it without care. "Anyway, How was I suppose to know you go to the same school?"

"More like, how come I didn't see you the entire time you were here?"

"Now you got me thinking." Jack was starting to feel a bit irritated. It took him some time to notice that people were looking at them and those in the classrooms came out to see, Kagami and the others included. Some of the people's faces around them were red. He turned back to how both he and Patricia are positioned on the floor. She was straddling him very closely to his 'friend'.

Patty noticed this but, it looked like she didn't care. "Oh come on, we used to do it all the time."

Jack turned red when she said that. "Idiot, don't say it like that! People will get the wrong impression!"

Kagami felt weird seeing all of this in front of her. Watching Jack and Patricia being so close together made her feel angry but, for what reason? Was it at Jack or was it at Patricia? She doesn't hate them but, she just doesn't know why she feels like this.

"Patty, what are you…" The bespectacled girl voice trailed off as she was looking at Jack and his silver hair and having Patricia on top of him.

_Student D**te with glasses!_

The girl soon took out a notepad and pencil and started sketching the scene right in front of her. She stopped half way with Konata patting her shoulder.

"I'll send you the picture Hiyorin." Konata waved her phone in front of her.

"Thank you Konata-sempai." The girl now known as Hiyori thanked Konata with a very weird look on her face.

Jack finally gave up on the long haired girls and turned back to Patricia. "Anyway get off." He pushed her off and got up from the floor.

Patricia followed suite and pouted. "That was mean Jackie."

"Oh cry me a river." Jack went turned to everyone who was still watching. "We're you all hoping for a make out session or something? Get moving!"

Everyone soon rush away from them except for the remaining girls who knew each other.

Patricia didn't notice the others until now. "Oh, hey Hiiragi-senpai. You know Jackie?"

"So does everyone else in their third year. How did you know him?" Kagami asked trying to keep her composure.

"We were childhood friends and had always done things together as well." Patricia could hear stuttering behind her. "Before I came here, he made me promise to tell him everything about Japan, to prove everything here is exactly as what we heard."

Somehow, that promise seemed very plausible to Kagami. There was a hint of animosity around her but, it was so small, that the only one who noticed it was Miyuki. She was a bit concern of her friend having such a feeling. She just hopes that it wasn't anything too serious.

"Patty, what else did you do with D**te?" Hiyori asked completely forgetting that boy was there.

"My name is Jack Rassler not D**te." Jack snapped at the girl for calling him that. "Anyway, who are you?"

The girl snapped out of her delusions and returned back here. "Sorry. I'm Hiyori Tamura in class 1-D along with Patty."

"She also works as a doujin artist." Patricia included, wanting to see Jack's reaction.

Jack quickly came up to her and grabbed the aspiring mangaka's shoulders and had a strange glimmer in her eyes. "Do you really?"

"Er… Y-yeah, I do."

"What kind?" Jack was starting to shine.

"Er… um… It's… well…." Hiyori was hesitating because of so many people around, even worse having this guy asking with such enthusiasm.

Patricia came up to Jack's ear to whisper something to him. It was music to his ears to hear what sort of doujinshis she makes.

"Please tell me you have one with Ch*k*ne and H*m*ko!" Jack was just beaming with joy. "Oh and one with H*r*hi and M*k*ru, or with N*g*to or both!"

Hiyori gave a weak smile and nodded that she does. She never expected to meet with someone with such enthusiasm to read 'questionable' doujinshis. She was starting to feel pretty much proud with herself for being a doujin artist. But, for some reason, she had this weird feeling that she may be in a misunderstanding when she just agreed that she draws things like that.

"Great, awesome, megas awesome even! Please, lend me some! No, let me buy them from you!" Jack went completely gung-ho about it and just wanted her to say yes.

"Jack, you're starting to scare her." Kagami said dragging away from the poor girl. "Talk to her about it later ok? It almost time for us to get back to class. We'll see you guys later." Jack just pouted and mumbling something to himself as this girl dragged him away. "You really have a way to make yourself look stupid you know that?"

"Sorry, I went Otaku mode there." Jack finally had control over his body again and walked back to his own seat.

"So, is there anything serious going on between you and Patricia-san?" Kagami asked without wondering why. She just wants to know a few things.

"We're just childhood friends, there's nothing else. Actually, she was the one that got me into anime and stuff."

"I would have thought it was the other way round."

"So did everyone else." The bell rang and they all went back to their seats.

Kagami still wondered why did she asked Jack about him and Patricia. She doesn't have anything against them at all. But, when she heard they were childhood friends, she felt something sting. She had this weird feeling about it all, she couldn't put her finger on it at all. Was it jealously?

_No, it can't be! There's nothing to get jealous about!_

She just shook her head in annoyance. So far, everything so far had something to do with Jack and most of them a turning into rather, more than friendly. This was all too much for her. Where was the thought where studies are more important? Why did Jack have to make things tougher for her?


	5. Chapter 5

**I guess I have to thank Zinthos XIII who is supporting me on my first Lucky Star Fanfic. Thanks for the support man and thank god that this story is being liked.**

**I don't own Lucky Star**

**Chapter 5**

"My goodness, so many guests." A woman with long blue-purple hair dark blue eyes and looked quite young. "It's nice to meet you all."

"Hi mom." The twins greeted the woman. Jack was surprise to see that the woman in front of him was their mother.

"It's nice to see you again, Hiiragi-san." Everyone else greeted the young looking woman.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hiiragi-san. I'm Jack Rassler, a transfer student." Jack bowed down.

"You all don't need to be so formal. Come inside." She lead them all in to the living room. "So I guess you're all here for as a group to finish a project?"

"Yup, all of us." Kagami told her mother.

"Isn't this quite a big group for a project?"

"We were wondering about that ourselves." Kagami turned to Jack for that who pretended that he was looking at one of the paintings.

"I suggest you all rest a bit before you start working." She said and went off to the kitchen.

When Jack thought she was out of hearing range, he turned to Kagami. "That's really your mother?"

"Yeah, why do you sound surprise?" Kagami was giving him a suspicious look.

"A-anyway, where's the bathroom?" Jack didn't want to answer that question.

"It's down the hall, to your right." Tsukasa pointed at the door they came in.

Jack nodded and walked out. He was an idiot to ask such a question but, he's hoping that all they start the homework without him. For now, the bathroom is his priority. He guessed that Kagami was punishing him for it but it didn't matter as he continued on.

He looked around the hall till he saw the supposed bathroom. He was about to reach the handle only for it to opened up from the other side and stood a girl, looking roughly a couple of years older with short light-brown hair and matching eyes and clad in a towel. They just stood there in shock for a few seconds until the elder girl screamed and picked up whatever she could reach for.

Jack backed away with his hands up defensively. "W-wait a minute! I wasn't going to do anything!"

"Get out of here you sick pervert!" The girl soon started chasing running after him with a stool in hand, trying to whack him with it.

"Kagami, help!" Jack ran away dodging each swing of the attacking girl until he saw Kagami standing at a corner. He quickly got behind her before things get really bad.

"What's going on?" Kagami soon saw the girl rushing towards her. "Matsuri?"

"Kagami, you know that pervert?!" Matsuri furiously pointed at Jack behind her.

"He's a friend from school!"

"And I'm not a pervert! You attacked me before I can explain!" Jack stepped to the side of Kagami. "I just wanted to use the toilet and then you opened it!"

"What on earth is going on down there?" Another girl came walking down the stairs and there stood another girl with short dark-plum hair and eyes that matches the mother. "Oh, who's the guy?"

Kagami sighed. "Inori, Matsuri Onee-chan, this is Jack Rassler from school and transfer student. He's here for because he's working with me in a project along with Kusakabe and some others."

"Oh, nice to meet you." Inori said.

"Sorry about that. I thought you we're some house breaker who wanted to well, you know." Matsuri said it quite bluntly and was soon laughing about it.

Jack gave a dumbfounded look at Matsuri as she said that. He shook his head and sighed. "Whatever. I'll be using the toilet now. Excuse me." Jack walked off to where the bathroom should be by now.

When the sound of a door close with a clack, Matsuri turned to her younger sister. "He's kinda cute don't you think?"

"Huh?" Kagami wasn't really paying attention to her.

"I'm impressed. Our dear Kagami was able to get herself a boyfriend~."

Kagami blushed and started walking back to the living room saying. "I-I don't know what you're talking about! We're just friends, nothing else!"

"You sure~?"

"Absolutely!" Kagami continued on but felt a sting in her chest and whispered to herself. "Absolutely…"

"Looks like she finally found someone she likes." Inori said resting herself on wall of the stairs.

"Think we should help them get together?" Matsuri turned to her older sister.

"Not yet. I want to see how the boy reacts when we mention things like that."

Jack was washing his hands when he felt a chill. It seemed fairly weird but, he pushed it aside and went out of the bathroom.

The group did do the much needed work done pretty quickly. It was about 5:00 pm and Kagami and Jack were already done with theirs as for the others, Kimihiro was able to finish his half for his partner while Misao and Ayano, who where also paired up just like that, were having some trouble. Actually Misao was begging for them to have a break. Tsukasa who doesn't have to do the project was getting help from Kagami to finish other homework. Jack thought this would be a good time for him to get the rest of the Hiiragi family in his little scheme.

"Excuse me, I 'm going to need to use the bathroom again." Jack lied as he got up.

"Don't bump into a scary monster." Misao joked a bit, giving Jack tiny shivers thinking about what happened earlier.

Jack walked out and was soon looking for where the rest of the Hiiragi family where, sure enough they where in the kitchen. The mother had help from her two eldest daughters help with cooking and saw the father who looked about in is forties, graying black hair and brown eyes. This really got thinking to how the father looked fairly old while the mother still looks like she's in her late twenties/ early thirties despite having gave birth to four girls. He really doubted that it was plastic surgery.

"Oh, Rassler-kun, what's up?" Inori was the first to speak.

"Well…" Jack felt nervous about this. He's starting to have second thoughts about doing this. "Have any of you ever thought about trying to raise Tsukasa's confidence or something?"

The entire family did not understand what he asked.

"Well, you see, I had heard a few things about Kagami and her friends and when I heard that Tsukasa known to be shy and stuff."

"Oh." They all said in unison.

"I wanted to see if I can help her in a way, make her braver to do other things."

"And how do plan to do that?" Matsuri asked feeling rather skeptical about all this.

"Well…" Jack told him his entire plan to help make Tsukasa braver in some way which also involved cooking. When he was finish, every single one of them had their eyes wide when they heard this.

"To go to such lengths only help make Tsukasa braver." The mother was thinking it over. "What do you think Tadao?"

Tadao, the father, was having a think about it. "Well, it seems decent enough but, I wonder."

"I know what I'm doing seems crazy and weird but, I really think this could be good for your daughter." Jack said with a stern face.

The family had a tough time thinking about it. "Well, I guess we can do this but, what do the rest of you think about it?" Tadao looked around

"I'm in. She's so dependable on Kagami, this might actually work." Matsuri said.

"I may have to agree with Matsuri on this father." Inori was positive about doing this.

"How about you Miki?" He turned to his wife see if she has any opinions on this.

"I'm really worried about doing this but, I more worried about her future if she continues to be shy." Miki paused a bit until she nodded, agreeing to do this.

"Looks like we'll be helping you. When does it start?"

"This weekend, Saturday." Jack said and gave a sigh a relief. "You know, I was starting to really go against it when I was going to announce it to you guys."

"I know the feeling." Matsuri nodded at him. "Did Kagami agree to this?"

"Yeah. Actually, how this all started was when I wanted to see how angry she becomes. It was quite the spectacle."

They all had a smile on the face when they heard that. Then Tadao asked. "How did you meet the girls anyway?"

Jack told them of when they first met, how they had their first fight against each other which almost turn to a fist fight until Tsukasa stopped them and the time at the cosplay café where he met Konata.

"That does sound like what Kagami would do all right." Matsuri giggled a bit have how the scene played out in her head. She then figured she pop the question. "What do you think about Kagami?"

"Huh?" Jack turned his head towards her and was amazed for such a direct question.

"Come on; tell us what you think about Kagami."

Jack couldn't really tell them about her. He could think about a thousand things. He could point out her good parts and her flaws but, still think of her as out of his league. As much as he wanted to say it, he thinks that she can find someone better than him.

"She's a nice person and fun and well… great to be with." Jack answered with a rather melancholic smile and looked at the ground. The family seemed to have picked up what he really feels. He raised his head with a small smile. "I need to get back with the guys." With that, he walked out of the kitchen.

"Things just got interesting." Inori looked at the door the boy left.

"Are you plotting something of your own Inori?" Tadao asked as he turned to his daughter.

"Well, we were able to get enough information from both of them." Matsuri jumped in. "Kagami's in denial while Rassler doesn't think highly about himself."

"I would think those two would do just fine together." Miki gave her opinion about it.

"We think so too, so we're going to have a little plan of our own." Matsuri was smiling having something brewing quite nicely.

Jack sneezed into his hands and looked around for tissues. He head perked up when he heard Kagami calling him.

"I almost forgot to give you back a light novel." Kagami gave him the H*r*ka

No****ka's S***et light novel. "I accidentally took the bag when we left. I hope you don't mind me reading it before giving it back to you."

"I was wondering where that went." Jack took the book from her hands. "I wanted to read this for a while. A story of a normal high school student and an idol who's actually an otaku, it sounded really interesting when I heard it."

"Y-yeah, it was…" The story actually had a small affect on the twin-pigtailed girl.

"Hey, that sounds kinda like you and Hiiragi!" Misao spoke and saw the two blush thinking about it. "Did you two go further than we thought~?"

They both screamed in unison. "NO WE DIDN'T!!!"

"Oh, than maybe you did with Chibikko?" Misao said towards Kagami who was now angry towards her loud friend.

Ayano tried to get her to stop teasing Kagami while the guys pretend it didn't happen. They both packed up and headed home.

"Jack, do you really need me for that crazy plan you have?" Kimihiro really didn't want to do this.

"Oh quit whining. You're in this rather you like it or not." Jack said firmly. "Besides, I was able to get the rest of Hiiragi family to agree. I already got the props for this."

"You're crazy, you know that?" Kimihiro gave him a look that meant 'you are crazy!'

"Good for that because if I wasn't, things would be boring." Jack laughed as he said that.

"Anyway, what's the deal with you and that girl from 1-D?"

"Oh, Patty? She's a childhood friend and the otaku that got me into anime." Jack smiled as he remembered the times with her.

"That's it? Kinda boring don't you think?"

"Meeting her in the school like that is something I can't call boring." Jack chuckled again. "In fact, it just means we may be doing things like we did back in California."

"Somehow, I don't like how you said it…" Kimihiro just knew that there's going to be hell for him and anyone else who's related to them.

It was laughter and joy with those two boys as they continued on to the train station. Some where else in the city, in an apartment, a blonde girl is lying down on her bed, looking through an old photo album she brought with her.

Patricia was looking through the album, some with her family, some with her friends but what she really wanted to see where the ones with Jack. They haven't seen each other since she came to Japan and to see him again in the very same school which surprised her the most. She reminisced about the times of all sort of things she and Jack used to do, from making unspeakable food which was never made for human consumption, to making all sorts of pranks on other people. Each one brought a smile on her face.

"I really did miss you Jackie." She looked at one photo of just herself and Jack in some stupid pose together. "You always made me laugh."

Her thoughts of Jack continued to run on and soon, they were going beyond the boundaries of just best friends. Her hand moved on its own through the soft fabric of her pajamas. She winced a bit from her cold fingers but soon adjusted to it and her face flushed.

"I love you Jackie…" Patricia was soon engulfed by the jaws of lust and longing, only thinking about Jack.

* * *

**I think you should leave those thoughts about Patty's actions out of the way for now. As for the Test Tsukasa's going to get, it will start soon. Till then be patient. I got three stories up and I'm trying to make them good as best as I can**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's a double update today! It should keep you guys happy for the time being. I'm trying to work on the new chapter to this.**

**I don't own lucky star**

**Chapter 6**

The weekend came, the bustle and hustle of the city rose once the sun came. People filled the streets, some going to work while others are just spending time doing, what they like to do.

One boy decided it was time to begin Operation: Brave Tsukasa! It may not be the greatest name, but that doesn't matter as long as he can get the girl to be braver some way. Plus, he gets to try Tsukasa's cooking. Doing things normally doesn't seem like fun to him anyway so, have a bit of fun despite the stupidity of things.

He found out that sometimes, Tsukasa would sleep in, even more so during holidays which gave him plenty of time to set up his little plan. It's quite early which gave let him have a stroll before meeting up with the others. It also gives him time to get his mind off one thing, Kagami. It seems as the conversation with Kagami's family stung him. That girl had really left quite the impression on him.

He stopped at Akihabara seeing that it was along the way to Kagami's place so, he figured he have a look what they might have on sale. As he looked, he noticed blue hair going past a shop with something bouncing on top of the head. He knew who it was.

"Konata!" Jack called out to the little girl.

Konata turned around and saw Jack. "Ah, hey Jack. What brings you here?"

"I was killing some time. I didn't expect you to be here this early."

"Well, there was something I wanted to get for a while. Wanna join me?"

"Sure, I'm not going anywhere yet." Jack nodded and had Konata lead the way to a shop called Animate.

In the store, standing at the cashier was a man roughly in his twenties, having huge spiky black hair and tan skin wearing a long green jacket, fingerless gloves, long blue jeans and a red apron. That apron had a name tag on it reading 'Meito Anizawa'. He looked toward the entrance of the store when it opened and there appeared Konata with the famous ahoge of hers.

"That cat-grin, the long blue hair, the ahoge and lazy expression…" Meito eyes grew bigger as he looked at her. "There's no doubt about it, it's her! The one who can make our store a landmark for all otakus! It's Legendary Girl A!" With that he jumped from the counter dramatically. "Legendary Girl A Shift Assemble!!!" Once he landed, he went into a battle cry that can shaken even the toughest of men.

"Yes sir!" The other workers called out and got into positions.

"Pinpoint her location!" He ordered a man with unruly brown hair with a scar on his left eye wearing a green shirt, white gloves and a blue apron over a radio.

He was on top of one of the shelves looking down, holding what looked like a model rifle. "She's approaching the Manga and DVD sections!"

"Give me the info for the newest releases of mangas and DVDs!" Meito ordered a curly blonde hair woman.

She furiously typed on her computer, her eyes shining." Sir! The newest releases are F*llme**l Al******t vol. 21 and Bl***h season 12!"

"Good! Now get those new releases on stock now!" He told a girl with short black hair, wearing a simple white blouse and a man with a brown afro, wearing glasses with a red shirt and both wearing a blue apron.

"Yes sir!" With all the new releases in hand, they placed the new releases to the exact places with lightning speed.

Konata and Jack looked at them, only to put them back and looked around a little bit more. The man with the weird gun looked at shock. "She's not looking for any new releases! I repeat it's not new releases!"

"WWWHHHHAAATTTT!!!!" Meito screamed dramatically and banging his fist on the counter as the new releases failed him.

"Wait boss, she's at the limited edition mangas!"

"Ok, you two, go make a recommendation to her now!" He ordered a girl with light green hair in pigtails wearing a simple matching blouse and a man with long blue hair with a purple shirt.

"Got it boss!" They said in unison and jumped over the selves and into the section going to a pose. The girl gave went elegantly while the guy was like a battle stance.

"Welcome to the store, may I suggest you go for this limited edition of Full****l P**ic vol. 10." The girl pointed to the product.

"If that's not it then how about In*y**ha vol.1." The man with blue hair pointed at the other product.

"I already got them. Thanks anyway." Konata said and walked off along with Jack behind her.

"We're sorry boss…" The two apologized as they cried for their failures.

"We may still have a chance boss! She's going towards the collectable section!" The man with the gun said.

"Right. This is our last chance, now go and show her our best stuff!" Meito said to a man with short brown hair who looked like that guy in some other anime.

"Understood, I'll make you proud boss!" He ran up to Konata and bowed. "We recently got this in. A special model of Ky*n from H***hi S*z***ya." He said taking the supposed model from the shelf.

"Oh, I haven't gotten this yet." Konata said as she saw the model and reached for it.

"Here you go." He said with a smile but, underneath, he can hear the crowds cheering.

"You want anything Jack?" She asked as she turned to him.

"Nothing for now. I'll wait outside." Jack said and walked out the door.

As for Konata, she headed for the counter with the figure at hand.

"I did it boss! I actually did it!" The man was crying for joy and along with everyone else.

"We finally did it everyone! The day had finally come! Tonight we're going to party all night you hear me?!" Meito was dancing at the counter for finally having Legendary Girl A to finally buy something.

She reached the counter and waited for him to scan.

"That'll be 1520 yen." Meito said, try his hardest to keep his composure.

Konata took out her purse and started searching for her money. Meito and the others were closing in at the tray where she was placing her money. First it was the 1000 yen, and then it was 200, then 10.

"Darn it, I don't have enough." Konata sulked a bit. "Hey Jack! She called towards the door and Jack appeared. "Think you can lend me some money?"

"I only brought enough for my train rides, sorry." Jack said and went back out.

"Oh well. Sorry, guess maybe next time. Bye." Konata took all her money and headed out of the store.

As for the workers, a giant explosion sent them all flying in defeat.

"We were so close!!!" Meito screamed out as he cries.

"Did you hear something?" Konata asked Jack as they walked away from the store.

"Nope." Jack answered.

"So Jack, how do you find life in Japan?"

"Better than I thought, excluding that I still get people looking at my hair." Jack sighed thinking about it.

"Maybe they thought you were a cosplayer or something." Konata made a quick joke.

"Hey." Jack glared at her a bit.

Konata giggled. She didn't say anything else for a bit. "You've been spending a lot of time with Kagami haven't you?"

"Kinda. She's helping me out with something I got planned along with some other from my class."

"You are going to let me in on it?" Konata had looked at him with that cat-grin smile.

"No chance pipsqueak. If I tell you, it spoils the fun." Jack walked a little quicker.

"Aw come on~. You wanted to test me didn't you?" Konata seemed to have remembered that test he wanted to do.

"I haven't fully planned it yet so wait your turn."

"No fair, you were talking to Kagami about it first~." She said acting like she was sad.

"Wait, how did you know that?" Jack looked at her with suspicious eyes and she froze for a bit.

_Crap! _

"Well, I better head off to work then. Oh, Patty also works at the cosplay café too." Konata dodged the question with something that would interest him.

"She does? I didn't see her last time I went there."

"She was off that day. You want anything for me to tell her?"

"Yeah, I want her to call me one of these days; I need to know what's been going on with that girl." With that Jack walked off, waving at Konata.

Konata waved back and watched as he disappeared into the crowd. She gave a sigh of relief.

_Good thing I changed it._

Konata walked to another direction to do her shift at the café. Jack headed off to Kagami's place only to realize something.

_Crud, I didn't get her to answer my question._

He just shook it of and continued off to the train station. He met up with the others who are to help him with his plan.

"You guys waited long?" Jack looked as they greeted him.

"Not really though, I really don't want to go through this." Kimihiro sighed thinking about it.

"Cheer up Jinnai-kun, we just have to do this once and that's the end of it." Ayano patted him on the back.

"Well, I'm ready for it! Let's go!" Misao raised her fist in the air. Jack thinks that she's just too full of energy.

12:30 and Tsukasa was still sleeping without a care in the world. The one thing she likes the most and things like school, studying and everything else doesn't seem to matter to her anymore. As she sleeps, there was on loud bang in the kitchen and she was still sleeping very comfortably, and then came a second bang. She was still snoozing away. A third bang went off much louder than the others. She barely even stirred. In a desperate manner, multiple bangs went off at the staircase and Tsukasa eyes shot wide open and fell off the bed with a loud yelp.

"W-wh-what's going on?" Tsukasa got up from the floor and opened her bedroom door.

The banging noise had disappeared only to be replaced by people talking. The voices were not any of her siblings or parents. She listened carefully to find out who else was here but, it was incomprehensible from where she was. She moved to where the voices where coming from, leading her to the kitchen. Once she got there, her eyes where wide open to see that her father had a red substance running down his forehead on the table, her mother unconscious and two of her elder sisters are tied up and gagged.

She screamed in terror to see such a thing in her own house. "What's going on?!" She ran in to see if her father was fine, only for the door behind her to close and locked.

Tsukasa turned around to see four figures wearing masks and one of them was holding on to Kagami with a knife close to Kagami's neck. Tsukasa didn't no what to do, all she could do was quiver in fear. The one holding Kagami had a scream mask, one was wearing a full cloak and a some monster mask, another wore a simple blue shirt and a jacket and a Sh** K*hn mask that also covered the eyes and the last one was wearing a red shirt and had a D*rth V*d*r mask with the buttons who would randomly press the buttons for effect.

"W-who are you people?! What d-do you w-want with u-us?!" Tsukasa was starting to cry seeing this.

"We're going to use this house as our base and you all our hostages." The scream mask said. "As you can see, we wanted have a feast for today's win but, things didn't turn out as well as I hoped." He said nodding his head to an unconscious Miki.

"The others on the chair refused to do it." Sh** K*hn mask said with a gun. "We didn't want to kill but, we had to find an alternative."

"We even tried to get this one to cook as well but, she kept fighting. She's feisty and I like that." Then before he knew it, Kagami stomped on his foot. Scream mask suppressed the pain and fought back with her by twisting her arms a bit more and moved his head to her ear whispered in her ear. "That was uncalled for!"

"Then don't treat me like some slave or something!" Kagami glared back at the scream mask.

"The force is strong in this one." D**th V*d*r pressed one of the buttons as if mocking him.

"Shut up over there!" Scream said in anger. "Anyway, you seem to be the only one here left here that's conscious. How about you make something good for us, unless you want to see you sister's blood."

"I'll do it just, please don't hurt her." Tsukasa said between the sniffs.

Tsukasa rushed to the around looking for things to make for these hungry and dangerous people. She didn't want to see anyone hurt; she was slightly traumatized just seeing what she blood running down on her father's head, the same head that cared and protected her. Scream loosen his grip on Kagami and placed her at the sit.

Tsukasa had to think of some way to get them out of this. She no longer has anyone she can hide or count on this time, she was all by herself but, she highly doubts the she could do anything. She quickly put carrots and potatoes into a boiling pot.

Tsukasa prepared a batch of eggs in a bowl, warming up the pan. Something came to mind as she continued cooking. She thought about it fearing the consequences of such acts but, if she doesn't she along with the rest of the family would be thrown into the trash. She made her decision.

The people in mask were getting bored waiting for Tsukasa to finish cooking. D*rth V*d*r was playing with the buttons, annoying the crap of everyone, monster mask sat down and was nodding off, probably about to fall asleep and Sh** K*hn was sitting next to D*rth V*d*r. Scream cuffed Kagami to her sit before he could sit down himself. He told the others he would be the first to eat as he is the leader.

Tsukasa was able to finish cooking once Scream sat and she walked up to him with an omelet in the pan.

"About time." Scream said. "This looks pretty good."

"Well, h-here you go." She flipped the omelet over and landed on his lap with an 'ops', pretending that it was an accident.

Scream stood up and danced around feeling the burning pain. Tsukasa saw her chance and quickly got behind Scream to avoid getting shot at and pressed the hot pan on his back. She quickly took the knife he left on the table placed it close to the man's neck. Her hands were trembling, she was all too scared but, she's not letting fear take over.

When they all saw such a spectacle, they couldn't believe their eyes. It was once she pressed the pan on the man's back, the family got up and the rest took of their mask. "Tsukasa, stop! "

Tsukasa jumped seeing that everyone who was down got up suddenly and the others taking off their mask. "W-wh-what's is this?" Her voice cracked a bit seeing this.

"It was all an act Tsukasa!" Kagami got up from the chair and breaking the cuffs as if they were paper. It turns out, they where plastic. "This was all Jack's plan!"

"J-Jack…?" Tsukasa couldn't process the information fast enough.

"The guy who you gave first-degree burns on his lap and possibly second-degree burns on his back." The man croaked as he took the scream mask to reveal silver hair and blue eyes. "That knife's fake and so is the gun in Kimihiro's hand."

Tsukasa couldn't process any of the information at all. This was going a bit to fast for her. Jack quickly place the chair he was sitting on and placed under Tsukasa so she can take a breather due to everything that happened so far.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Tsukasa finally calmed down.

"Well, remember when I wanted to test you and some others?" Jack said rubbing his back. "It was to see if what I head was true and so far, part of it was true about you to being timid though, I didn't expect you to do this." He pointed to his back and she apologized.

"I'm more surprise that our Tsukasa actually fought back like that." Matsuri said walking up to the aforementioned girl. "I never knew she had it in her."

"I really sorry about that." Tsukasa apologized some more.

"Don't, it was a crazy idea anyway." Jack then waited for Miki to apply lotion on his back. "It just proves you are brave, you just need something to give you a reason." Tsukasa giggled a bit.

"That's good and all so, can we finally eat something?" Misao complained holding on to her stomach. "I didn't eat anything this morning!"

"There's the omelet on the floor." Kagami pointed at it.

"It's over three seconds so I can't eat it!" Everyone either giggled or just acted like they didn't even hear it.

"The other part of this plan was for me to see if you're really a good cook." Jack looked at the omelet. "You don't mind making another one do you?"

"Oh, sure." Tsukasa placed the pan back on the stove and get the rest of the ingredients.

"Make extra for me!" Misao said rather loudly.

Kagami watched as her younger twin cooks, still a little baffled to see such acts from her. She went and sat next to Jack, who just put his glasses back on.

"I guess we didn't traumatize my sister as bad as I thought we would." Kagami turned back to her sister. She just can't get over the fact that someone who would run away from those guys in Akihabara and yet somewhat proves she can take care of herself in this.

"I told you that you have nothing to worry about." Jack couldn't lie back due to the burning feeling. "But man that really hurts."

"I just can't get over it."

"Hey, this just shows that there's hope." Jack could still laugh despite what happened.

"I hope what you plan on doing to Miyuki and Konata isn't going to be something like this." Kagami turned to him, worrying about her friends.

"Nope but, I'm still going to need you for them."

"Oh great." Kagami sighed thinking of what are the most horrible thing this one boy is going to do.

"Miyuki is not only smart but also quite athletic. Mind and matter is Miyuki's test." Jack came close to Kagami's ear to tell her what it was without warning which led her to jump from her spot. Jack really had no clue what just happened. "What I do?"

"D-don't just come up to my ear like that!" Kagami tried to stop a blush it to no avail.

Jack was slightly taken back from this. He thought about it slightly and now that he thought about it, he was slightly red himself. He looked the other direction for a bit before returning to what he originally had in mind. Only to hear Tsukasa was had finish making the omelet.

"Maybe I should tell everyone about this." Jack took his chair and sat in front of his omelet.

"I really hope it's not going to end with blood." Kagami was really worried about what he had in mind for Miyuki.

Jack did tell them about his plan for Miyuki and, keeping his word, it didn't sound all that bad. Jack wanted some little extra help for this as it takes more than one person for this. Misao raised her hand immediately, Ayano was also willing to help and both the eldest Hiiragi sisters joined as well.

"Do you really need me in this?" Kagami asked as she led Jack to the door.

"Hey, you're you have quite the smarts yourself, I need those smarts." Jack said. "Come on, unless you're going to chicken out?" He looked at her with cocky smile.

Kagami glared at him. "What was that?"

"Maybe you just don't want to be humiliated by someone like Takara-san or me." He pointed himself with two thumbs to emphasis.

"Are you saying you're better than me?" Kagami's voice began to rise.

"Maybe~. I mean, why else do want to get out of this?" Jack leaned on the door frame.

"If that's how you want to play it, then fine! I'll join!" Kagami raised her finger and pointed directly at him.

Jack chuckled with a genuine smile, and seeing her like this. "Great to hear." Jack got up and patted her on the shoulder. "Just so you know, I was kidding when I said all that. I did it just to get you to join."

"Why you…!" Kagami had her fist raised.

"Cool it will ya?" He placed his hand on his fist to lower it. "Sorry for tricking you, ok?"

"I guess." Kagami finally calmed down.

She looked down to her right hand and noticed that he was still holding it, leaving her to blush. Jack was wondering why she was blushing; only to find out he was still holding her hand. He too blushed at the sight, he didn't want to let go but, if he kept holding it, it could lead to serious implications.

He let go of her and placed it behind his back. "S-sorry, I forgot…"

"It's… ok…" Kagami looked towards the hall, avoiding eye contact.

They both just kept silent and were standing there with awkwardness hanging around them.

Jack cleared his throat. "I-I better get going. I'll see you at school."

"Yeah, see you." Kagami said, waving at him as he left the house.

Kagami placed her left hand closed to her heart. She could still feel the touch of Jack's over her hand. Her heart was pounding harder than it should be. It was similar to when she fell on top of him but, the feeling was reaching to new heights. It was reaching for something, something she still doesn't believe. She just thinks of him as nothing but a friend but, why does she have a nagging feeling at the back of her head every time she said that?

Jack was looking at the hand that held Kagami's. Her hand was warm, his face was turning scarlet. He had thought that it was just another crush but, for some reason, that didn't seem right for some reason. It doesn't feel like a typical crush that he gets. He thought of the other possibility only to doubt it. Even if it was, he doubts that she would have the same feeling.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Jack was looking for Patricia's class room, seeing he wants to catch up a lot with that girl. He never really went to the freshman corridors but, there's a first time for everything.

Without realizing, he bumped into someone who fell with a cute high pitch 'Ah!'

He looked down and saw that girl with cherry-hair from the other time and the tall mint-hair girl who rushed to the little one's side, giving him a death glare. He felt a little shaken by the girl.

"Yutaka, are you ok?" The tall girl voice sounded worried, even more then the situation offers.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Thanks Minami-chan." Yutaka took the tall girl's hand and got up.

"I'm sorry about that, I wasn't looking." Jack bowed down apologetically.

"It's ok, I get that a lot." The little girl said, looking at the boy. She then soon realized something. "Could you, possibly be Jack Rassler?"

Jack was a little surprised to have her find out like that. "Yeah, how do you know who I am?"

"We heard from Patty-chan well, I heard it from my Onee-chan first, she didn't mentioned your name. I'm Yutaka Kobayakawa and that's Minami Iwasaki." She pointed to the tall girl.

"Nice to meet you." Jack wondered who else was name Kobayakawa as she said her sister mentioned him. He gave up as he couldn't think of one. "Mind telling me who your sister is? I can't think of anyone name Kobayakawa."

"Oh, it's Konata Onee-chan, she's my cousin really."

"Oh, I guess that explains that." Jack picked it up as; both of them are the size of grade school students. He then shook himself, remembering why he came down here in the first place. "Sorry to cut this conversation short but, I'm looking for Patty, you know where she is?"

"She's in the classroom, four doors down." She pointed down the corridor.

"Thanks." He waved back at them as he headed down until he said this. "Oh and Iwasaki-san, take care of her." Minami turned to him with a puzzled look.

Jack had a feeling he might see those two again. Something about the tall girl intrigues him. He placed thoughts about it somewhere else and looked for the classroom.

He came up to the classroom where she should be and there she is. Jack had a smile on his face, finally able to find his childhood friend.

"Hey, Patty!" Jack called out to the blonde girl.

Patricia heard and saw Jack standing outside the door waving at her. She got up from her chair and ran towards him and tackled him down again.

"Hey Jackie!" Patricia hugged him with delight.

"Well, your tackles have gotten better…"His voice croaked, from how she tackled him.

"Why thank you. " She got off him. "So, how's my favorite tackle dummy?"

Jack got up from the ground, dusting himself off. "Better than you think. So, what's been going on since you moved here?"

"I've been sucking in every bit of culture there is. I'm still a long way though."

"Heh, good to see you doing something." Jack gave one big smile. "Things were getting boring back at California."

"You just miss our crazy adventures wasn't it?"

"You know it." Jack chuckled reminiscing a bit. "Actually, remember those 'tests' we use to do?"

"Yeah I remember them." Patricia giggled thinking about some of them. "Who's the next victim?"

"You caught on pretty fast." Jack had his evil smile on his face once again. "Takara-san and Konata are our victims."

"Oh, you already have something for the both of them?" Patricia really liked how he chose two of her sempais.

"Well, Takara-san is already planned out so, she'll be done this sometime this week. Konata is the real tough one. Knowledge and willpower, that's what I want to test."

"Leave that to me." Patricia smiled at the thought of it. "Kona-chan works with me at the cosplay café; I can get the rest over there to join."

"That's what I like to hear." Jack chuckled and patted her shoulder. "Good to know that my partner in crime hasn't changed."

"And you are still the same silver haired sneak as always." Patricia lightly punched him in the arm.

"Don't forget good looking." Jack laughed when he said that.

"Hey Patty-chan, Rassler-sempai. What's going on?" Hiyori appeared from the door.

"Oh, Tamura-san, do you have those doujinshis I asked for?" Jack asked with enthusiasm.

"I do but, to give you in such a place…" Hiyori looked around, seeing students around.

"Man, you need to lighten up." Jack sighed a bit and noticed a notepad in her hand with a vague drawing on it. "Hey, can I see what's on that notepad."

Hiyori freaked out a bit, and tried to hide it behind her back. Luckily for her, the bell rang and she sighs with relief that it did.

"I guess some other time. Patty, I expect results, understand?" Jack looked with a smile on his face.

"Got it Jackie! Oh, how about we meet sometime this weekend?" Patricia shouted and he replied with a thumb up.

"Akihabara." Jack said back as he headed of to his class.

"Got it!" She then turned to Hiyori. "Now, let me see your latest works."

"What?! No!" Hiyori kept the notepad away from her reaches.

"Rassler-san wants to do some sort of test for me?" Miyuki asked as she was eating a rather expensive looking lunch box.

The Hiiragi twins nodded. They were given specific orders to do this as; he wanted to see if she really is what people had said about them.

"I wouldn't mind but, what sort of test is it?"

"According to Jack, it's a knowledge obstacle course or something like that." Kagami looked towards Konata and she had an odd look on her face. She just knows it's something she doesn't want to know. "What's with that look?" She asked anyway.

"I was just thinking…"

"Well, that's unusual." Kagami remarked.

"Anyway, do you think that maybe Jack's doing this for 'other' reasons?" Konata looked towards both Miyuki and Kagami.

"What sort of things are you thinking?" Kagami was gonna regret this.

"Oh, probably see Miyuki-san squeeze through tight spots and sweating doing so." Konata smile soon grew bigger with every detail appearing in her head.

"You stop right there pervert!" Kagami placed her hand right over Konata's mouth and turned to Miyuki who was blushing at the thought about it. "Miyuki, Jack wouldn't do something like that."

"Oh~? How do you know Kagamin~?" Konata quickly turned to her. "Did you try to seduce him~?"

"I did not! I just know he wouldn't do something like that!" Kagami was blushing hard thinking about it.

"Really~? I can imagine you strip teasing him like that."

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE RUNT!!!" Kagami's face was turning redder if possible.

"Joking aside, I still feel sorry for burning his back." Tsukasa said melancholically.

"He said that it's his idea to make you brave anyway. It's ok." Kagami kept re-assuring her.

"I know but…" Tsukasa didn't finish her sentence as the school bell rang.

They all packed up and started heading for their places. Kagami was about to head for her classroom only for a small blunette patting on the shoulder.

"Hey, Kagami, if you don't have anything going on, how about we meet up this Sunday?" Konata hadn't had a chance to be with Kagami for a while.

"Sure, I guess. As long as Jack doesn't set keep me busy again." Kagami nodded. "See you later."

"Ok." Konata perked up to hear it. She didn't have much chance with Kagami for some time. This maybe her chance to tell her.

Thursday came in and Jack was able to set a day for Miyuki. This Friday was the start of Miyuki's test. He told both his team of helpers and the Hiiragi girls as well. All he needs left was the lead actor. He figured he tell her personally.

Jack headed for class 3-B and there was the people he needed to meet.

"Oh, Jack hi." Tsukasa noticed him coming in. "What brings you here?"

"I got something to tell for Takara-san." Jack came up to them.

"Yes, what is it?" Miyuki looked towards him, having a rough idea what it's about. "Is it about the test you're setting up?"

"Right you are. It's tomorrow, after school at the park just down from the station. As the girls have told you earlier, it's a knowledge obstacle course, a test to see how smart and athletic you are so, make sure you have something that isn't a skirt." Jack watched her turn red and chuckled a bit about it.

"What's all this about a test?" Nanako Kuroi, the world history teacher appeared behind Jack.

"Whoa!" Jack jumped in surprised to see her appear like that. "Sensei, please don't scare me like that."

"Nice to see you too Rassler. Anyway, I heard something about a test, what are you planning?"

"It's just to test a persons attributes, to see if they really are what their good at."

"Like with Kagami being as ferocious as an orc!" Konata added in.

"Yeah! Like that!"

"What was that?!" Kagami turned red with anger.

"Sounds interesting." Nanako's mouth curved upwards when she had a look at Konata. "Then here's a nice test. Try to see if you can get the Shorty to actually do the homework she owes me from last week."

"Wait Sensei!" Konata didn't like how she heard that.

"Actually for once, it'll be nice for you to actually do it yourself instead of copying mine." Kagami agreed to this.

"Kagami please don't do this to me~!" Konata started to beg.

"Ok then, I just need Patty for this, she's helping me for Konata's test."

"Jack!" Konata switched back to Jack.

"Did you call?" Patty appeared, as if this was all planned.

"Please Patty; don't make me do my own homework!" Konata was on her knees, clutching Patricia's skirt.

"Er… What's going on?" Patricia turned to everyone who pretended that they didn't see the melodrama.

With the day coming to a close, Jack was being part of the group of girls, including his childhood friend about how the test was going to work for Miyuki. Konata, on the other hand, she was still trying to convince her two otaku friends.

"Please you two! I'll give you my collection of Dr*g*n B*ll Z!" Konata was doing everything to convince them.

"Patty, do you think you could set it up sometime next week?" Jack ignored the little girl.

"I'm sure I can, I just need the rest to agree." Patricia also ignored Konata.

"Traitors!" Konata was just about ready to hit them both, only for Kagami to stop her.

"Konata, just give it up already." Kagami had to lift her up before Konata brawls with the two. "Maybe this time you might finally learn something for once."

"Kagami~!" Konata was crying waterfalls.

"How about this Kona-chan, if you do this, I can give you this extra ticket I got for an interview booth with Ed**rd El**c or maybe I should call her Captain T*sh*ro H*ts*g*ya~?" Patricia started waving a ticket with a name called, Romi Paku.

When Konata saw that name, she immediately took her books out and stuck her head right in. To those who knew her completely, this was actually a shock as; she's actually focusing for once. Kagami on the other hand, saw that coming.

"Only when it comes to her hobby does she actually study." Kagami sighed watching her.

"Do you have other tickets?" Jack quickly turned to Patricia.

"Yup, and one more for Hiyori." Patricia gave a big smile.

"That's a good girl." Jack patted the blonde. "Oh, right. Patty come her for a sec." Jack gestured her to come closer to whisper in her ear.

Kagami watched as the two was whispering about something. She started to feel something hurting her chest. Watching something so innocent yet intimate that, it was causing pain. She had never felt this when she saw couples doing it yet when it comes between childhood friends like the two, it hurt.

"Hey Konata, you think I can come by your place today?" Jack quickly turned to the little blunette.

"Why?" This was a sudden surprise for Konata.

"I met your cousin while I was looking for Patty. I wanted some info from her." Kagami started to think the worse but, she kept silent.

"Really? I guess but, I gotta warn ya, my dad can be really weird so, be careful."

"How bad can he be?" Jack highly doubted that her father can't be that bad as she could possibly make him out to be. Everyone else pitied him.

As Jack and Konata headed off to their destination, Patricia came up to Kagami, wanting to ask her something.

"What do you think of Jackie Hiiragi-sempai?"

"Huh?!" Kagami was too surprised to hear such a question.

"I just wanted to hear other people's opinion on my old friend, that's all." Patricia said with a smile on her face.

Kagami couldn't argue as this is Patricia, the American otaku with a big heart that's impossible to say no. "I guess that, he's a good guy, a bit of a sneak. He's smarter than I thought. He seems to be a caring kind of guy as well."

"He is. Always have, always will." Patricia looked at the direction he went off.

"Yeah, I guess." Kagami did the same thing. Patricia noticed this and she found a little something in her eyes.

"Well, I better get going. I'll see you later Hiiragi-sempai." Patricia walked off, waving to Kagami.

Kagami was wondering what that was about. She didn't think about it. She thought that maybe she wanted to make sure that Jack was able to get comfortable here in Japan. Going with that, Kagami headed home.

Jack followed Konata all the way to her place, talking everything about which is a good anime, the stories of the anime, the games, and Jack was happy that she was willing to lend him one of her games. They reached her house; it was about two-stories high, looking very typical. It was something very livable at least.

Konata opened her door. "I'm home." Her voice echoed out through the tiny hall.

"Hey the kiddo…" There stand a man, roughly taller than Jack with short blue hair, golden eyes, tanned skin and had a mole under his left eye, much like Konata and was wearing a simple hakama and long pants. He voice actually trailed off when he saw Jack. "Who is he?" He eyes narrowed and his voice was low.

"This is Jack Rassler from school. He's here to talk with Yu-chan that's all."

"Sorry to intrude but, it's true, that's all I wanted. Oh and Konata, could you get me that game I wanted to try?"

"Sure." With that, Konata quickly headed off to her bedroom, leaving the two men in the hall.

"I want to talk to you first." The blue hair man led him to the living room of the house. "I want to know, what you think of my daughter." The man showed great hostility to Jack.

Jack wasn't affected by such a feeling. "In complete honesty Izumi-san, I'm not interested in your daughter, as an otaku, she's fun. Actually, maybe both you and Kobayakawa-san could help me."

"Did someone call my name?" Yutaka appeared in front of the living room. "Oh Rassler-senpai, It's nice to see you again. Konata onee-chan also wanted me to give you… this." Yutaka felt a little blush on her face as hands him the game.

"I've wanted to try this. I gotta thank her again. Now, at the matter at hand." Jack cleared his throat. "I've made a test for Konata and I wanted to know if you're willing to join, same with you Kobayakawa-san."

"What sort of test?" Sojiro was really worried what he had in mind.

"To test your daughter's otakuness!" Jack stood up to make a dramatic pose as he said that and soon relaxed. "And get her to do some homework while we're at it."

"…Huh?" The both of them did not understand what was going on.

"I made a test to see if she really is an otaku and I needed some extra help. Patty, my old friend was able to get her team from the cosplay café they both work at. I figured I could get some extra help from her family."

"Is that all?" Sojiro was taken backed a bit.

"Yup. What? Did you think I wanted to marry her?" Jack gave a serious look at him.

"Er…"

"Sorry, I just lost it a bit there." Jack rubbed the back of his neck sorrowfully.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for going overboard." Sojiro rubbed the back of his neck as well. "Anyway, I guess it seems fun of course, I would like to know the test."

Jack asked for Yutaka to go check what Konata was up to and come back to tell the plan. The two were rather impressed with what the test was though; Yutaka was worried for her own cousin while Sojiro seemed to like it.

"It's isn't anything dangerous, no one is going to get hurt. Not this time anyway." Jack turned his head somewhere else when he thought about what happened with Tsukasa's test.

"I guess I'll join in, it should be worthwhile. I haven't played a proper trick on her for ages anyway." Sojiro nodded his head thinking about it.

"I don't know if I should do this sempai…" Yutaka seemed really worried.

"I won't force you. So, don't worry." Jack stretched his back a bit. "Well, with that out of the way. Kobayakawa-san, I wanted to speak to you for a bit."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Actually, it's best if it's alone. Izumi-san, would you please?" Jack turned to Sojiro.

"Sure thing, but you better don't touch my niece." Sojiro glared at him and with that, he walked out of the room.

Yutaka was a little embarrassed as this is the first time that she's alone, with a boy. Her face was completely red.

"Calm down, this isn't anything you think it is." Jack chuckled a bit watching her turn red like that. "Actually, I wanted to learn a bit more about Iwasaki-san."

"Oh…" Yutaka sighed in relief hearing this, if not a little depressed. "So… What to you want to know about her?"

"Basically everything you know about her."

"Oh wow, there are so many things about Minami-chan. She's kind, helpful, cool, and smart and she's also the assistant nurse of Ryoo high. She was often looked like this weird, quite, mean looking girl but, she only looks like one. When I finished my entrance exam, I felt a little sick so, I went to the bathroom. She came up to me to see if I was alright and gave me a handkerchief. Then after the opening ceremony, I looked for her and gave her back the handkerchief and we ended up being really good friends from then. She's always helping me when I get stuck with work and always made sure that I was taken cared of whenever I felt even a little ill. She's always there for me when I need her." Yutaka was starting to blush a bit.

"Wow that is quite a lot." Jack was a little surprised to how much the little girl cared for Minami. "She's very caring."

"I know, she's awesome. Being with her makes me feel safe."

"From what I've been hearing, she sounds like it. But now, it makes me wonder… How do you feel about her?"

"S-she's my best friend, that's all…" Her voice was trailing off a bit.

"Is that all?" Jack was very inquisitive about it.

"Y-yes, i-it's nothing like you think. Sure I said a lot of things about her but she's not… like that. E-even if she is, she w-wouldn't go for someone like me." The room was starting to get depressing.

"And why is that?"

"Because, I always get sick, small and was always a bother to everyone. No one would like someone like me…" Yutaka looked like she was about to cry.

"Ok, ok, stop right there. I heard enough." Jack was irritated hearing all of that. "Listen Kobayakawa, if you really are a bother, then why does Iwasaki take care of you? Why is she always there for you, or why does she look after you when something bad happens?"

"I-it's because she's cares for me as a friend that's all!" Yutaka shouted feeling like she was being cornered but, when she said that she felt a powerful sting.

"I don't know any friends who are that caring, nor is there one who gives me a stone gazed death glare when I accidentally knocked you down."

"That was-"

"Now answer me this; how do you feel being called nothing but a friend to her?"

Yutaka's heart was starting to feel like it was going to shatter. "I… I…" She couldn't finish her sentence at all and was starting to cry.

Jack hated seeing a girl cry, even worse, he caused it. "Sorry to push you so far but, hearing all of that was just annoying. You're putting yourself down, denying is part of it. From everything I've heard, you don't see her as just a friend, do you?"

"…" Yutaka was sniffing a bit. She had thought about what she really feels.

"I guess you see her as something else." Jack sighed. "If you think it's wrong to like someone of the same gender, don't."

"But… isn't something like that usually strange?"

"In this day and age, it doesn't really matter. The way I see it, if you love the person, such things doesn't matter."

"You really think so?" Yutaka wiped away her tears. Jack nodded his head with assurance. "But… I don't know. Would she feel the same?"

"I think there are hints here and there. I know a way to see if she does." Yutaka looked at him, wondering what it is. "A test, to prove she does."

"You mean something like Onee-chan's?" Yutaka once again felt worried when she thought about the test.

"Well, I can't really think about it right off the bat, but I can assure you, it will tell us if she does or doesn't." Jack patted the little girl on the head. "Don't worry, I'm sure she does."

Yutaka felt like a thousand weights were lifting off her shoulders. The mere thought about it gave her such bliss, that she got up and hugged him. Jack was a bit surprised about it, but he didn't mind. She was much like him, insecure about themselves, thinking that they were never good enough for the person they like. Such thoughts ran through his mind and thought at least one of them should be happy.

This tender moment was ruined by a door sliding wide open and the rather loud voice from a woman roughly in her twenties, with short dark green hair, golden eyes and a pair of glasses over them wearing a black turtle neck and jeans and a cat-like smile, similar to Konata's.

Sojiro was making some tea and Konata was actually studying until a loud scream could be heard. They both rushed to where it was coming from and saw the little girl and a woman sitting on top of Jack and a pair of handcuffs.

"You're under arrest for sexual harassment!" She grabbed hold of the silver-haired boy.

"I wasn't harassing anyone!" Jack struggled.

"Then explain why my sister is crying!"

"Onee-chan please let me explain!" Yutaka grabbed hold of the woman a pulled her away from Jack.

With some explaining, which in truth resulted to lying to everyone as Yutaka doesn't want any of her relatives to find out, things had finally settled down in the Izumi residence. Jack though, had felt as things would be messy between him and Yutaka's elder sister.

"Sorry that I jumped to conclusions." The woman bowed down, apologetically. "I'm Yui Narumi and I'm a police officer."

"Jack Rassler, transfer student." Jack nodded his head to the woman.

"Oh, so you're that guy Konata mentioned before." She looked at him from head to toe. "You look like trouble."

"Way to lay it out there Yui-nee-san." Konata was nonchalant about it.

"You know, people would usually keep it to themselves." Jack felt a little irritated. "I'm a good guy, it's because of my hair that most of the time, I'm sent into a group of meat heads."

"What about those test you set up? Like the one with Tsukasa?" Konata wondered about that.

"That was to make her brave; I even got Kagami's family to agree to it."

"Oh yeah, that reminds me; can I see the burn?"

"What burn?" Everyone quickly turned to him with curiosity.

"It's best you don't see. Anyway, I got to get home now." Jack got up from the table and bowed down. "It was nice meeting you all." With that, he left the house.

As Jack continued down the road, he wondered again about helping Yutaka. She was similar to him, unable to confess to the one they love. Jack still thinks that what he had for Kagami is just a crush but, it was never this strong a crush. He started to have second thoughts about his own feelings. He had yet reached to a conclusion, but he would soon learn what it is.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update. Here we go people. Miyuki's test begins**

**Chapter 8**

The school ended and the students left, excluding those with club activities. It was the perfect day for a test and speaking of test, there is one at a park where a group of people are setting up what would be an obstacle course.

Jack thought that he didn't need to rush so; he took his time as he headed for the park. He always enjoyed his walks may it be to get to his destination or with others, he enjoys it. As he turned a corner, he almost bumped into a little girl with short pink hair and golden eyes wearing some overly big sakura uniform that covers her arms.

"Watch where you're going punk! Do you know who I am?!" The little girl's voice didn't sound so little to Jack.

"I'm sorry miss." Jack apologized, even knowing this isn't really anyone's fault here. Though something about this girl he had seen before yet, he can't quite place a finger on it.

"Akira-sama, please calm down." Another person appeared behind the little girl. A young boy, roughly as old as Jack and was somewhat the same height as him with brown hair and tanned skin.

The both of them had a good look at each other until something finally donned on them.

"You're from my school!" The both of them exclaimed.

"What the hell is going on here?" The little girl asked, looking at the both of them.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Jack Rassler from Ryoo High." Jack finally introduced himself.

"I thought as much. You're the only one with silver hair." The boy pointed out. "I'm Minoru Shiraishi, from class 3-B. This over here is the famous Akira Kogami."

The sudden sound of being called famous changed the little girl's attitude into something like an overly cute little girl. "It's nice to meet you!"

Jack face soon turned to shock as he found out who the little girl is. "You're Akira Kogami?! THE Akira Kogami?! Holy crap!" Jack was unable to contain his excitement. "Of all the times NOT to have my camera, damn it!"

"Oh it' ok, you don't need to worry about that, I have a camera for just in case purposes." The way she kept acting and the fact she has a camera in case was starting to sound fishy to an ordinary person.

"Great!" Jack isn't an ordinary person. "Shiraishi, I trust you to give me the photos!"

"Sure thing." Minoru agreed and took the camera.

He waited for them to get in the frame. Jack stood next to Akira while she went into a cutesy pose of some sort. To Minoru, this was just another something that Akira always enjoyed, being notice and famous. He didn't care since the incident a while ago between him and Akira. He finally took picture and gave it back to Akira.

"Thanks Shiraishi, and thank you Kogami-sama to be able to take a picture with me!" Jack was still having time to contain his excitement.

"Oh it's no big deal; I do what I can for the fans!" Akira was still enjoying this. "Oh, I have to get going, I got an appointment you see. Well, Bye-nee!" She did the cool sign and walked off.

"I'll be right with you ok Akira-sama?" Minoru called out to her and see her nod her head. He then turned to Jack. "You do know what she's really like right?"

"Of course I know she isn't fooling anyone with that act. I didn't see Lucky Channel for nothing." Jack nodded to himself.

"Well, at least you know. I gotta catch up with her. See you at school." Minoru ran off trying to catch up with her.

Jack did in fact know what Akira Kogami is like, a stuck up, obnoxious spoiled short-tempered brat who thinks everything revolves around her. Jack also knows that she isn't that all popular. He enjoys watching her shows because she's dead funny when she's trying to raise her popularity.

He continued his way to the park, hoping to see at least the Hiiragi sisters there. He saw not only them but also Ayano and Misao as well.

"Looks like we're ready." Matsuri swept of the sweat from her forehead.

"Seems like it." Jack had sat down to rest. "Everyone got their props?"

"Yup, now all we have to do is wait until they get here." Matsuri saw this as a perfect chance to get some info out of the silver haired boy. "Hey, what sort of girls do you like?"

Jack turned to her in wonder where that came from. He saw her stare back with a slight odd grin on her face. "You're not planning on going out with me are you?"

"What, something wrong about me?"

"N-no! It's not like that! It's just that it'll be problematic if a college student goes out with a high school kid!"

"Well, it's nothing like that. I just wondered."

"As long as there's no ulterior motive for this." Matsuri crossed her fingers behind her back. "I always liked a girl who was smart and tough, the kind that brings up a tough fort but still has a feminine side to it."

"Mmhmm, just like Kagami."

"Yeah just lik- Wait! No, that's not it, I'm not saying that your sister isn't attractive; it's just that well, she is… she has a… What I meant to say is…" Jack was unable to finish his sentence at all.

Matsuri covered his mouth to stop him from having a heart attack if he kept that up. She got even more information that the last time she saw him. She could read him like an open book now. All that's left was to talk Inori and formulate a plan.

"I get it already. Just don't freak out over it. Oh they're finally here." Matsuri finally got off the chair and headed for her spot.

Jack watched her walked off, thinking about what he said. He started to feel like a complete idiot, blabber on like that; trying to think about what was the wrong thing about Kagami. Now that he had a thought about it, there isn't any. Every bit of Kagami just seemed flawless to him, the hair, her eyes, her voice… He could go on about everything about her. He shook it off for the time being as he needs to make this test for Miyuki perfect for her.

The four girls made it to the park as instructed by Jack. Miyuki looked slightly nervous about this as she had to meet the expectations of her classmate. Konata and Tsukasa were trying to calm her down a bit while Kagami was wondering if this really is a good idea. She knows that Jack doesn't plan to hurt her friend but, from the way she's acting this may be a little too much for her.

"So, where's Rassler-san? Shouldn't he be here by now?" Miyuki asked noticing that the park looked almost empty.

"He should. I see some obstacles here and there." Kagami answered back, looking around.

"Oh, but I am here." Jack's voice could be heard but he cannot be seen. It took them sometime to find where the voice came from. It was a walkie talkie on top of a bench. "I will be the judge to see if Miyuki is truly is what I heard. Now, Kagami, get into position."

"What about you? We don't know where you are."

"I'm at the last part of the course. Takara-san, whenever you're ready."

Kagami sighed hearing this. She headed off to where she should be while Konata and Tsukasa help with Miyuki.

Miyuki was wearing her gym clothes, she looked nervous but, with her friends cheering her on, she was ready to do this. Konata was standing in front of her holding a checkered flag in one hand ready to wave while the other was the walkie talkie.

"Ok Miyuki, this is a knowledge obstacle course. The course starts off from where you are right now, following the path where you will find your first obstacle, Misao in a race passing the big tree at the hill. Up there you will find your next obstacle with Ayano with a series of questions. After you pass that, she would point you to your next obstacle which is hurdles against Matsuri Hiiragi-san. Your next obstacle after that would be another knowledge obstacle with Inori Hiiragi-san. Once there, she will point you to your next obstacle which is a race against me. You and I are to race to the next obstacle which is where Kagami is waiting with another set of questions. After that it will be a race to the finish." Jack finished his long explanation of the test. "Ok Konata, whenever you're ready."

"Yes sir!" Konata soon stands to the side of Miyuki. "On your mark, get set, Go!" She waved the flag and off goes Miyuki.

Miyuki sprinted off following the path that Jack had explained to her. She soon saw Misao as she should be ready to race her. When Miyuki was about to reach her, Misao began to run. Misao wasn't going to look back to see how far Miyuki was as she knows it would only slow her down. Miyuki was able to catch up quick to the fanged girl at an amazing rate. They were soon neck and neck racing to towards the next obstacle. Miyuki soon started to pass by Misao. She tried to catch up with the pink hair girl but, it was hopeless as Miyuki was soon half way up the hill. Miyuki was able to get to the top but, just racing against Misao was quite the challenge. She reached the top and saw Ayano where she should be.

"Jack only allowed us for you to rest for 5 minutes before you start the next course." Ayano told her, giving her a bottle of water. "So rest up before you continue on."

"Thank you Minegishi-san." Miyuki took the bottle and drank what she needed to keep going. When she thought she rested well enough, she got back up. "Ok, I'm ready."

"Ok." Ayano took one of the cards that Jack gave her. "Please give a short explanation of Ionic Bonding."

"Miyuki nodded her head and began. "It's a chemical bond between a metal and non-metal, attracting to one another, simply put, to opposites attract."

"Correct." She flipped her next card. "Please explain how hydroelectricity works."

"Hydroelectricity uses the potential energy of damned water to run a water turbine. The amount of the energy output depends on the volume and height of the source and water flow."

Ayano gave a smile and took her next card. "Here's the last question. Explain, name and give an example of uses of the halogens."

"The halogens are a series of non metals in group 7 of the periodic table. They are, in order, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, iodine and astatine. One perfectly good example is the use of chlorine when it reacts to water it would make hydrochloric acid and hypochlorous acid which is used as a disinfectant or bleach."

Ayano gave her a nod and pointed down the hill. "That's where your next challenge is with Hiiragi-san. Do your best!"

Miyuki smiled back and ran off to her next challenge. Matsuri saw Miyuki coming and figured that she should give the girl a chance to rest up before jumping hurdles against her. She pointed the water bottle at the panting girl.

"I'm sure they told you about the 5 minute rest. You're going to need it because you're going up against me now." Matsuri gave her a smirk saying that.

Miyuki paid no heed to it as she rested on the ground for a bit and drank the water. She soon got up and looked at Matsuri with determination. Matsuri saw that she was ready for the challenge and faced the hurdles.

"Ready, Go!" She shouted and both ran at the same pace.

They were timing the hurdles. Matsuri noticed that the girl was starting to move ahead of her. She was amazed to see that such a girl, who is a quarter of her age, was doing better than herself. Never had she lost at the hurdles to anyone except one and she wasn't going to lose again!

They were a few hurdles left and Miyuki was in the lead. Matsuri gave every bit of her strength to win this but, her efforts where in vain as Miyuki passed her last hurdle and was off to her next challenge. Matsuri passed her last hurdle and watch Miyuki go. She had a smile on her face as she may have found someone that can help with her little plan of her own.

Miyuki found her next challenge where Jack had said and there was Inori sitting down on a bench, ready with a set of questions in hand.

"Considering that Matsuri isn't here, I guess you won." Inori said with a smile. "You're the second to beat her against hurdles."

"Am I? Oh my, I hope she isn't upset about it." Miyuki looked back from where she came with sorrowful eyes.

"She isn't, I would know. I was the first." Inori giggled thinking about it. "She was always so boastful about it, that I got so annoyed I went against her." With that out of the way, she got up from the bench with the cards. "Now, let's begin. Sit right there. Now, when did the Portuguese invade Brazil and what did they find there and when did they begin to colonize?"

"The Portuguese invaded Brazil on the April of 1500 and saw several tribes of the Tupi-Guarani tribe and soon colonized at 1534 when Dom Joao III divided it into 12 hereditary captaincies"

Inori was impressed in how she was able to answer that. "Ok, next up is what's the original reason was for George Washington to the new Culpeper County?"

"He was originally meant to be the surveyor for Lord Fairfax land and then through his half-brother, he soon was able to be part of the Ohio Company and help exploit the western lands."

Inori once again was surprised of the detailed answer she gave her.  
"Last one. What is Islam?"

"Islam, is a religion, much like Christianity that centers on one God and, just like Christianity, has a religious book known as the Koran. Muslim is the word used for those who follow Islam. The actual meaning of Islam means 'to submit to God'."

Inori knew what the religion is about; she just didn't expect the meaning to Islam. She just smiled and pointed to the direction where her next challenge against Jack. Now that she knows that she is quite the intelligent girl, she may actually help with what the plan.

Jack sat there with his eyes closed. He knew this would take a while for her to get to where he is so; he figured he took a quick nap. What he didn't expect was for her to be already there. She was standing next to him, not wanting to wake him up like that.

"Umm…, excuse me." Miyuki said in a rather soft voice. "Rassler-san?"

Jack quickly shot his eyes wide open when he heard her voice. "Takara-san! That was quick!" He quickly got up from the bench. "You did well getting this far. Now as I said, you're going to be racing against me to the finish line as well as testing your knowledge. Now, instead of a 5 minute break, it's 10, plenty of time for you to rest. You're going to need it as there will be no stops from here on."

"Oh, that's very nice to hear." Miyuki smiled knowing she can have a longer rest. As she sat down on the bench, she wanted to talk about something but for now, it was best make it into idle talk. "You really did quite a job to make this."

"I try to impress." Jack laughed a bit. "I used to do this a lot when I was back in California with Patty."

"Really now?" Miyuki had a loving smile on her face. "You and Patty must have done a lot of things together."

"We did, just not what you may think. She was always this bouncy, hyperactive girl. She loves tackling me down."

"Tackling you?"

"Yup, she would always run towards me either when I'm not looking or screaming my name in a loud voice. She wasn't really that strong back then but now, she's gotten better. I'm proud of my partner."

"She really is a unique character. She was able to set up a cheerleading routine back in the cultural festival."

"I heard about it. Too bad I wasn't there to see it." Jack looked towards the sky thinking about how things changed. "She really has matured since she left."

"You really care for her huh?"

"She was like a little sister to me. I was always there for her, regardless of what it was. I wanted to take care of her like any older brother would do, figurative speaking. I somewhat miss it."

Miyuki can sense the sincerity in his voice. "She had to move on some time, there's nothing that can stop that."

"Yeah…" Jack answered, feeling slightly depressed.

"But, because you and she are so close, I thought that would be something between the two of you."

"The only thing between me and her is nothing but a brother and sister relationship. Besides..." Miyuki looked at him wondering why he stopped. "I may have found someone else…"

Miyuki soon perked her head up when the thing she wanted to know came up. "Is it anyone I know?"

Jack fell silent for a moment before speaking again. "I can't tell you that. I don't even think I can tell Patty that either."

Miyuki knew where this was going. "How about this, if I pass the test, you tell me everything."

Jack slowly got off the bench hiding his face and started to do a bit of stretching. "10 minute's up. Get ready." Miyuki got up from the bench and got ready. "I'm going to be sure to win." Miyuki gave a small smile hearing that.

The two ran at the sound of a heartbeat. They were running at the same pace, each one doing this for their own good now. It seems that she was able to keep up with the silver haired boy. Jack wasn't going to lose as what was ahead of them now hurdles. They both timed their jumps perfectly, each one trying to outdo the other. They passed the hurdles easily and they both continued to run, reaching to the next challenge where Kagami is.

Kagami watched as the two racing each other neck a neck. She was surprised to see them at the exact same pace, both giving it their all, both not wanting to lose at all. For some reason, Jack seems completely different and so does Miyuki. She couldn't really tell, but it felt like, there's something cold going on between the two.

The two reached to her at the same time both having a face of determination. She was slightly taken back but she knows what she has to do now.

"Are you two ready for this?" Kagami asked.

"Give us the questions, Kagami-san." Miyuki's eyes were full of determination. Jack nodded with the same amount of determination.

"R-right." She answered back feeling a bit shaken. "What was the year that Adolf Hitler declared a new government at gunpoint and what was this incident called?"

"The Munich Putsch, 8 November, 1923!" The both answered at lightning speed.

"Correct." Kagami quickly changed to the next card. "What are the dangers of Napalm?"

"Napalm is a gelling agent that can stick to the body. It causes severe burns to the human body, causing asphyxiation, unconsciousness and death. As a toxin within the human body, it would damage the reproductive system, causing birth deformities and miscarriages." They answered it at the same time, word for word.

Kagami was amazed how their answers are the exact same. "Last one. Please describe what the vampire fully is." She was wondering why she Jack wanted her to ask that.

"A vampire is originally a creature that can take the life essence of any creature regardless alive or dead. The original idea was that they would visit their loved ones and causes mischief and death within the neighborhood they once lived."

Kagami nodded and pointed to their final part of the test. She watched the two run off at an amazing speed. Kagami had a look at the question about the vampire and the answer. For some reason, the idea of a love one coming back from the dead just to see them once again sounded really romantic but, she thought of Jack as one. Her chest once again hurt thinking about it.

_Do I really…?_

Jack and Miyuki ran, with every ounce of strength they had. Miyuki wanted to get answers from the young boy. This was no longer a test; this was a battle for the truth. Jack kept looking towards the goal. He put everything in this and began to finally take the lead, even by a little. Miyuki wasn't going to lose either as she forced everything she had to win. They were neck a neck once again. With the ribbon right there, it was all or nothing. They both jumped for it. Konata held a camera, taking a perfect shot to see who the winner is as they both were at the same pace.

Konata had a good long look at the photo she took. She waited till everyone was there. "All right everyone; get ready because here's the verdict!" She turned the camera around. "The winner is: Miyuki!!!"

Tsukasa, Misao and Ayano went and hugged Miyuki right there when they heard it. Kagami was glad to hear that Miyuki was able to beat Jack. The elder Hiiragi sisters were standing from afar, discussing about something. Jack on the other hand felt really irritated. He was happy for her but, now he has no choice but to tell her everything.

"Ok Takara-san, you win." Jack said, with a small smile. "As a man of my word, I'll up hold our deal."

"What deal?" Kagami asked, having suspicious eyes about it.

"I'm sorry Kagami-san; this is between me and Rassler-san." Miyuki said, bowing towards her.

"I'll talk to you anytime but for now, let's postpone it for now." Jack turned around. "I'll see you guys later." Jack walked off, out of the park, tiredly.

Kagami watched him walk off like that. She could feel something really wrong about him. She turned back to Miyuki who was still being praised by everyone but, although she doesn't show it, she too has a different air around her. She wondered what happened between the two. She felt something in her chest, something much worse than what she felt before. What's going on?


	9. Chapter 9

**Time for the next step. Things just got heavy for Kagami and Jack**

**I don't own lucky star**

**Chapter 9**

Patricia was waiting in Akihabara, waiting to meet up with Jack who promised to meet up with her this weekend. It's been forever since they last spent their time together doing whatever the hell they love to do. She always seems to be able to get connections to huge gatherings in Akihabara one way or the other. This was no exception, only this time; it's only between him and her.

Jack was walking around, looking for the blonde around the area they were supposed to meet. He was amazed to see how Patricia was able to get tickets for the biggest premiere in anime century. He was searching everywhere to get the ticket to no avail yet, she was able to get some of them. He really can't see her as that little sister figure he would try to take care of anymore but, he's willing to get over it.

Jack had a look around for Patricia but of course, she was the one who found him first. With a strong tackle, he was on the ground face forward with Patricia sitting on his back.

"If you lie down on the floor like that, someone's going to sit on you~." Patricia teased him as she looked down on her old friend.

"Only you would do that." Jack said, with on shove off the ground. "And it's my job to steal lines from anime you little sneak."

"Oh, don't tell me you forgot that we take turns on line stealing?"

"You made that up." Jack simply tapped on her head with a smile. "But, I'll let you off the hook."

Patricia was happy to hear that and lead him to the cinema. He wondered again to how be it that she was able to get the tickets; he started to have the wrong ideas. For now he wanted to keep quiet about it. He doesn't want to ruin anything between him and his childhood friend, not on this day.

Jack and Patricia got some popcorn and a soda to share between each other. In actuality, Patricia insisted that they did. Jack didn't complain and let her. Inside Patricia, she was singing. In truth, she had planned this out earlier as she had seen this movie a week when it came out along side Hiyori and Konata. After seeing the movie, she went and books two more tickets for the next week. She knows that Jack is a Ha**hi S**um*ya fan. So, this was perfect for them.

Jack was happy to finally get to see the movie, but there's one thing he wants to point out. "Do you have to cling to me so tightly? I think the blood circulation in my arm stop."

"Oh~, but there's so many people here, I don't want to be swept away~." Patricia used one of cutest voice she could do. Every time she does, Jack breaks down easily.

After hearing that, he went into a fit. Scratching his head furiously with muffled sounds of pain and anguish. He could never resist whenever a girl pulls out the cute card.

"Damn it!!! Fine, you win! Just don't push it otherwise things will get messy!"

Patricia always liked doing that to him. She knows very well. Whenever a girl does the cutest thing, or speaks in such a way like that, Jack would fight every fibre of his being not to do something reckless. She never really saw how far she can keep going until he finally snaps. She's been trying to test it for a while now.

The movie started. Jack was keeping his eyes right at the screen. He wasn't going to miss a single bit of the story. Patricia knew he would. She was planning to test something on him but, it would be best to leave it for some other time. She would settle with just lying her head on his shoulder, both enjoying the movie as they are. Nothing really special happened, except the soda they were sharing disappeared faster than they thought. Maybe it was because Patricia would drink it right after Jack, going with indirect kiss.

The movie, to the eyes of Jack, was a magnificent masterpiece, with N*g*to being the one to why Ky*n was sent to a different space-time continuum and As*k*ra coming back and finally stabbing him. He loved every bit of it. It proved to be very true to the light novel. It should anyway unlike some movies based on the book like H*rry P*tt*r. He shook his head in disgust.

He was about to get up but, there was one thing he forgot. He looked to his right and saw Patricia fast asleep. It somewhat surprised him because, Patricia loves H*r*hi as much as he does. He just smiled seeing her sleep like that.

He shook her. "Patty, come on, the movies over."

Patricia stirred a bit, reluctant to wake up. "Just five more minutes…"

"Sorry, but I like to keep going with the outing little one."

Patricia got up, slowly but surely. She had a look around and noticed that she slept through the entire movie. She couldn't understand how she could sleep through an anime movie, even though she saw it already, just like that.

"Ah man! How did that happen? I never fall asleep while watching anime or movies!" Patricia was annoyed to how she did that.

"How many times have I heard that?" Jack said sarcastically about it.

"Those were different!" She puffed her face with a slight tint of red on her cheeks.

"Sure it was~."Jack chuckled a little bit thinking about it. "I remember that every time we watch an anime or something, you always fall asleep on my shoulder." Patricia turned redder than before. "Actually, you always fell asleep on my shoulder."

"Come on, let's get going!" Patricia turned around, quickly heading for the exit and trying to change the topic this way.

They both had a look through each shop at every part in Akihabara. They were enjoying their time together, talking about what happened to each other, what happened back in California, what was that smell earlier. This was a feeling that Jack missed when he was with Patricia. Just able to make sure that his 'little sister' gets to have fun like they always did.

Patricia was just happy to be with him again after so long. She never had the courage to tell him the truth. She had her chance before she came to Japan but, she just chickened out. She sighed as she couldn't build the courage to say it even at a time like this.

_I'm useless…_

Kagami headed for Konata's place, seeing that she wanted that ticket to go see Romi Paku. Konata can be stubborn sometimes, but that's not going to stop her now. Besides, she's willing to help her for whatever Jack had in mind for her best friend.

Kagami rang the door bell. She waited for someone to answer and the one was Yutaka.

"Oh, hey Yutaka." Kagami waved at her.

"Hey Hiiragi-sempai. Konata onee-chan is in her room studying." Yutaka pointed up the stairs. "Uncle Sojiro went for a business trip so; it's just me and her."

"Oh ok. I'm just not surprised that she would actually study for her own hobby again. Jack and Patricia-san really got her this time."

"Speaking about Rassler-san, did he tell you anything?"

"About what?" Kagami turned to the little girl.

"Oh, nothing." Yutaka waved it off with a slight tint of red on her face.

Kagami watched the cherry head girl walk off in the other direction. Something seemed a little off to her. She didn't dwell on it and headed off to her destination. She saw Konata sitting at her desk, in front of her computer, which is off and a pen and book right in front of her. To Kagami, this is something big as this is the first time she is seeing the blunette actually, really studying for once.

Konata turned her chair and saw her. "Hey there Kagamin. Sorry for the change of plans."

"It's ok. Jack wanted me to prepare you for his crazy task anyway." Kagami said.

Konata felt a little hurt when she spoke about Jack. She pushed it out. "Jack isn't letting you have breaks huh?"

"He wants to make sure I keep this up until it's over."

"From what's been going on I'm not surprised. I got to hand it to him. He really knows how to set them up."

"Yeah, I heard from Patricia that he and she did some impressive work together."

"I heard it as well." Konata came to a stop when she thought about something. "Do you think that they do other things besides that?"

"What made you say that?"

"Well, they are childhood friends. It sort of reminds me of both my mom and dad."

Kagami had a thought about it herself. The mere thought about it was hurting her. She wondered again about the pain. She pushes the one possibility out the window. She doesn't believe that it is yet, for some reason, it's hurting herself even more.

"Kagami, you don't look all that well." Konata came up to her.

"I'm fine really." Kagami didn't want to worry her friend at all. She figured to find some way to change the subject. "How about we play a game. I haven't gone up against you in Str**t F*ght*r in a while."

Konata didn't mind the sound of that at all. Actually, the mere word game; made her drop everything she was doing at the moment. She quickly set up her Playstation 2 and took the CD out. Somehow, this wasn't a surprise to Kagami. If she had to guess, Konata had been studying since Patricia showed her that ticket. That didn't matter as long as they finally had some fun. Kagami chose her favorite character, C*mmy while Konata chose the veteran character, Ry*.

Konata was completely absorbed in the game, not having a care in the world. Kagami had a few glances at her little friend. She smiled to see that she's still her usual self. Of course, she did wish that Konata loses some of her otaku baggage. For now, she wanted to be in content with her, forgetting the stress of school and of a certain silver haired boy.

Konata may look as if she's concentrating on her game but, she was thinking about some way to tell Kagami. She's right there, next to her, all alone. She can tell her right now! She wants to get up, to hold her, kiss her but she couldn't. She was scared of what would happen after. She was scared if Kagami would reject her, that it would ruin their friendship that she may hate her after. It was all too much to bear. She changed her mind and just sat there and played against her friend.

_I'm useless…_

Patricia and Konata looked at the one they loved. They this is their chance to tell them what they wanted to say for so long, but fear over took them once again. Jack didn't notice as he was looking around at the other shops. Kagami was still concentrating on trying to beat Konata. The two girls couldn't find a way to tell them at all. They couldn't find the right time to do so. They had a thought about something a while when they talked about someone.

"Jackie, what do you think about Hiiragi-sempai?" Patricia asked Jack.

"What do you mean?" Kagami had a look back at Konata for asking such a question.

"Like I said, what do you think about Jack?" Konata asked her once more.

Jack didn't know how to answer to his childhood friend. "I don't know how to answer it."

"How can you not know?" Patricia looked at him.

"I just don't know. I can't find the words to describe him." Kagami scratched her face thinking about it.

Konata soon asked the one question she didn't want to ask. "Is… is it possible that you like him?"

Jack turned back to Patricia when she asked that. Jack could hear her hesitate in her voice. It made things harder to explain. "I don't know…"

"I don't know if I do." Kagami stared down to the ground. "But, every time I think about it, I keep getting this weird feeling inside me."

Patricia was hurting inside hearing this. "But, you feel happy to be with her don't you?"

"I do but… I don't know why." Jack kept wondering about the question.

Konata and Patricia soon asked the question she would soon regret. "Is it possible that… you love him?"

Kagami and Jack didn't like how this is all going. The conversation is beginning to get too personal. They wanted out wanted out.

"Konata."

"Patty."

"I have to go… Sorry." Jack and Kagami ran off. Away from them, not wanting to answer the question.

Patty and Konata watched them left. Their hearts were hurting. They wanted to run after them but, the look on their faces told them not to. All they could do is stand there, regretting asking those questions.

_I'm such an idiot…_

**I just made it interesting didn't I? I still have two more tests to work with. I have a rough on what to do for Konata. As for Yutaka and Minami, that'll take a while.**

**I do feel that this chapter could be better for some reason. I wouldn't know about that but if you have any suggestions, I'm willing to anything helpful.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update. Some decided to drop the massive college bomb on me. Anyway, here we go.**

**I don't own Lucky Star**

**Chapter 10**

Miyuki had been looking for Jack for a while now. She and he made a deal that he would tell her everything that had happened while he was here. She had noticed several things happening and wanted some answers as this has a lot to do with her friends. She also wanted to speak to Kagami as Konata seemed depressed as she wasn't willing to tell her anything. She walked towards Class 3-C, in hopes of finding him. When she did, she only saw Kagami, resting her head on the table while Misao and Ayano were trying to cheer her up.

"Oh come on Hiiragi, tell us what happened." Misao spoke in her rather loud voice. "Please, I'm beggin ya, say something or else I'll get depressed!"

Miyuki approached them. "Hello everyone. What's going on?"

"Oh, Takara-san hi." Ayano greeted the pink beauty. "Hiiragi-san has been really depressed since she came in."

"Oh my." Miyuki came up to Kagami. "Hiiragi-san, are you alright?"

"Leave me alone Miyuki. I'm not in the mood today." Kagami spoke, still burying her face in her arms.

"Did it have something to do with Izumi-san?" Miyuki hit the mark as Kagami buried her head even more. "Hiiragi-san, what happened?"

"Please Miyuki, not now."

Miyuki didn't want to stop but, it wasn't until she noticed that Jack wasn't anywhere here. "Where's Rassler-san?"

"He didn't come in today." Ayano answered. "Sakuraba-sensei said that he wasn't feeling well. Misa-chan and I were planning on visiting him and we were hoping to have Hiiragi-san join as well."

"Hey, what about Jinnai?" Misao pointed out the other friend.

"He said he already made plans."

Miyuki saw this as a perfect opportunity to get the two together and finally get some answers about the recent turn of events these past few weeks.

"May I come as well? There's something I wanted to speak to him about."

"Oh right, you said something about a deal with him."

Kagami remembered something like that, but the mere mentioning of Jack or Konata right now is too much for her. She wanted to avoid them until she finally calmed down.

"Hiiragi-san, please join us to see him." Miyuki asked her.

"I'm sorry Miyuki, guys, but I can't."

"Why not?" Misao whined.

"I'm just can't ok? Just please."

Miyuki wasn't willing to give up on this just yet. She wanted to get something from both of them in some way or the other. She came up to Kagami. "Hiiragi-san, after school, could you meet me at the back of the building?"

Kagami didn't answer. Instead she raised her head from the desk and looked at her friend. She looked into those purple eyes she has, noticing how serious she was about it. Kagami nodded her head that she would meet up with her. Miyuki finally smiled towards her friend. She soon left and headed back to her own classroom.

Konata was in the dumps far more than she had ever been. She wanted to apologize to Kagami for what happened a few days ago but, she had no will to do it. Tsukasa was worried as Kagami was feeling cold herself. Miyuki said that she would talk to Kagami about her problems while Tsukasa tried to talk to Konata. She had been trying but to no luck.

"Kona-chan, please tell me what's wrong." Tsukasa was at least hoping for her to tell her something.

"I screwed up with Kagami." Konata replied with deep sorrow.

"What did you do?"

"I don't want to tell you…"

"Kona-chan…" Tsukasa couldn't bear to see her friend in despair. She walked up to her hoping that she could get something from her. "Please, something happened between both you and Onee-chan. I want to help smooth things over between you two." Konata kept quiet. "I want to help in any way I can so please, tell me."

Konata looked up to the twin of the girl she loved. She started thinking if she could actually tell her. She saw something with Tsukasa which was so odd but, it was a look that she could never turn away.

"Then, can I tell you after school, alone?" Konata's voice slightly cracked.

Tsukasa soon gave a smile. "Sure. I will." Konata smiled but soon returned her head back on the table.

At this point Miyuki came back, finally able to work something out with Kagami. Tsukasa gave a smile at her able to fulfill what she needed to do as well. Tsukasa walked up to her pinked haired friend, discussing about the recent turn of events and what's going to happen from that point on.

Jack was walking through a field; he wasn't sure why or how he got there. All he knows is that he was walking for a reason. He looked around, trying to understand why he was walking in a field of flowers and completely blue sky. Something about it seems peaceful for some reason.

Jack stopped part way as he could see a figure in front of him. There stood Kagami wearing a lovely white dress and her hair loose. She looked beautiful to the point he would bow down and worship her.

She walked up to him with a strange glimmer in her eye. "Jack…" She called out to the boy. "Come here Jack."

Jack complied and came up to her. "Kagami, you look… wow."

"Thank you." She smile at the boy and came closer.

Jack just stood there dumbstruck. Everything in front of him is just completely different for some reason. He couldn't take his eyes of the lilac beauty in front of him. Every fibre in his body was telling him to just grab hold and her and not let go at all.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me Jack?" Now, if he can control his hormones better, he wouldn't have said this.

"I want to do more than tell you anything!" He just ran up to the girl and grabbed hold of her. "I wanted to do this for a long time now." He leaned in to for the kiss.

He heard a loud knocking sound and he's eyes shot wide open. He looked around, wondering what was going on and soon noticed that he was in his room. He heard the door knock again.

"Jack, you have visitors." He mother told him.

"Ok." He sighed now that he had to wake up from such a dream. This was driving him insane, so much so that he ended up getting sick. He was glad he did, he doesn't want to face Patricia or Kagami for that matter besides, his head hurts.

His door swung opened and there appeared Kimihiro. "Hey, how you doing?"

"I've seen better days…" Jack slowly got up, trying not to make his headache worse.

"I can tell." Kimihiro walked in a little more. "I also brought them along." He gestured at the door. There appeared three of their underclassmen from school.

"Hello Rassler-sempai." Hiyori, Yutaka and Minami greeted their ill upperclassmen.

"You three… Why are you here?" Jack was just sitting there, completely amazed that these girls decided to visit him.

"They wanted to talk to you about something. Martin-san related is all I know." Kimihiro gave a rough idea about why and Jack felt a tinge of pain when he mentioned Patricia. "I think I'll leave you guys alone for a while. Tell me after." With that, he walked out of the room, leaving Jack alone with all the girls.

Jack turned back to the girls in front of him. "So, what's this about Patty? Did something happen?"

The girls all looked at each other, waiting for one of them to tell them what happened.

Hiyori decided to tell him. "Well, Patty broke down crying." Jack flinched when he heard that. "She kept saying something about you; I'm not sure what though. What happened between you two?"

Jack now wanted to just kill himself. Not only did he cause a girl to be hurt because of him that said girl also is your old childhood friend. He really hated himself now. He already had a rough idea on why she would be in pain and now he really wish he could just get the girls just hold him down and smother him with his own pillow.

Tension within the room was beginning to get worse; everyone started to feel like they are being crushed.

Jack decided to end it here. "I can't tell you. It's something I really don't want to talk about right now."

"But, Rassler-sempai-" Hiyori was stopped in her tracks when he raised his arm.

"Hiyori, I know you want to find out why but, with everything, it's just too much."

"Rassler-sempai…" Yutaka was saddened because of this.

"Kobayakawa-san, don't worry, I'll sort it out. She's my old friend after all." He smiled warmly towards her. "I also want to talk to you about something."

Yutaka caught on quickly on what he wanted to talk to her about. "Um… Guys, I think what he wants to talk to me should be in private so, would you…"

"Yutaka, are you sure about this? I mean, you just got over a terrible cold not too long ago." Minami was worried for her tiny friend.

"I think I'll be fine. Thanks for worrying about me, Minami-chan." Yutaka smiled back at the mint-haired girl.

"If it worries you that much Iwasaki-san, Hiyori can stay or we can have Kimihiro in here instead." Jack wanted to ease the tall girl's worries with at least having one other person inside his room.

Minami wasn't all that comfortable with having another boy with Yutaka. She had a look at Hiyori hoping that she would stay.

Hiyori caught on quickly. "Don't worry; I'll stay here to make sure."

Minami gave a sigh of relief and nodded her head. She then walked out of the room, and was soon greeted by Kimihiro who was resting against the wall.

"Rassler-sempai, I thought you wanted to talk to me alone about this?" Yutaka quickly questioned him.

"I want to get extra help for this." Jack looked at Hiyori about it. "I also need her for something else."

"Wait, what's going on?" Hiyori was lost about all of this.

Jack and Yutaka explained the test he wanted to set up for Minami. He even told her his intentions for the test. He also told us how it was going work completely. When he was finish, he was looking at the girl whose nose was starting to bleed.

"Tamura-san, clean yourself up." Jack gave her a box of tissues. "Now that you know what it is about, I would like to have you help me with it. Patty also knows about it but… you know."

Hiyori was able to understand why but, she was wondering about something. "But, what's this have to do with me?"

"You're going to get her here so I can try to talk about what happened. I would talk to her myself but, I'm not going to leave this room anytime soon."

"Why me?"

"She considers you as her best friend. She'll listen to you."

Hiyori wasn't sure about this. She doesn't want to be caught between these two but, she doesn't want Patricia to forever ignore Jack like this. She wasn't sure what to do.

"I'm not doing this for any of those tests I have for Kobayakawa and Konata. I'm doing this so keep our friendship."

Hiyori thought about it some more. Maybe it is best for them to talk. "I'll try. I'll try to get her here."

"Thanks." Jack smiled at the girl, finally able to get her to do it.

There was soon a knock on the door and Kimihiro's voice came right after. "Jack, you got more visitors."

"Ok, let them in." Jack answered back and saw his door open and there appeared three other girls from his year. "Guys…"

"Rassler-kun!" Misao soon gave him a full body hug which leads to him, screaming in pain. This girl is stronger than he thought. "Man, you look like ya dying!"

"I… am… dying… Let… go Misao…!" His face was slowly turning blue.

"Misa-chan, come on, he can't breathe." Ayano grabbed her and pulled her away from the poor boy. "Hello Rassler-kun. I have some biscuits for you." Ayano gave him a bag of biscuits.

'Thanks Minegishi-san."

"Good afternoon Rassler-san." Miyuki bowed down at the sick boy.

"Takara-san, hi. I would have expected Kagami here as well."

_Not that I don't want her here, it's just…_

"She couldn't come today; I'm here in her stead."

_I have my own intentions for this as well._

The other girls who are still in his room greeted each other. He began to wonder how he became a friends with this many girls. He's starting to think that this is a harem anime or something. Kimihiro is the other guy here and he happily converse with the others.

The entire group that had appeared in Jack's room was basically talking about general stuff. From the tasty kinds of food, to clothing, to anime, to smells that they had recently smelt and how bad it was. It was like a normal day for them, excluding the fact that Jack was still sick. It wasn't long until they all had to say their goodbyes. All but one stayed behind.

Miyuki sat at the side of his bed. "I do believe that you and I have a promise to fulfill."

"I haven't forgotten." Jack sighed, knowing he has to talk about the thing he wanted to avoid.

"Please Rassler-san, I want to know what's been happening recently."

Jack sighed again. "Where to begin...?"

Jack told her everything that had happened back when he took Kagami out for lunch, he then slowly mentioned when he finally saw Patricia again. He talked once again about how she was like a sister was to her. When he reached to the point where he went out with Patricia, he was hesitating about it. Miyuki sat there patiently for him to tell her everything about it. She carefully listened to him and hearing what she said brought her back when she was talking to Kagami just earlier.

Kagami met with Miyuki behind the building as she had promised to. She was hoping it wasn't anything really serious but, considering what's been going on, she won't be able to avoid it. From what happened between her and Konata, it would not be pretty.

Miyuki made her appearance in front of her with a serious look on her face.

"Hey Miyuki. What is it you want to talk about?"

Miyuki kept her look. "I wanted to know what happened between you and Izumi-san."

Kagami hated this very much now. "W-what do you mean?"

"When both you and Izumi-san came in, you both seemed so distant. What exactly happened?"

Kagami hesitated; she wasn't sure how to answer. "Things were… chaotic back at her place…" Miyuki stay there patiently. "I was hanging out with her; part of it was that Jack wanted me to keep an eye on her that she would actually study. We then played a game and soon after she started talking about Jack and how I felt… She sounded… really serious…"

Miyuki stared at her, hearing her say something like that.

"She… asked what I thought about Jack. It started to escalate to the point that, Konata looked like she was going to break…I couldn't take it anymore and just ran out…"

Miyuki wasn't sure how to respond now. She thought long about how to respond to her but; nothing was coming out at all. It was connected to Jack again. Ever since Jack came about, things have been, difficult with her friends.

"I don't know why I ran… Every time she asked what I thought about Jack, it was… too much. Because of all of it, I can't face Konata or Jack anymore. I don't even know if I can ever again."

Miyuki sighed sadly. She walked up to Kagami. "I don't know how to go about this but; I think you should to talk to them. Try to patch up what had happened."

"How am I supposed to do that when I can't even face them?!"

"You can't avoid them forever. You have to make it up to them."

Kagami listened to her pink headed friend. She had a point. Kagami can't keep running away from the two people but, she wasn't sure how to go about with it.

She sighed and nodded her head. "You're right. I have to sort things out."

Back to the present time, Miyuki continued to listen to what Jack had promised to tell her. It was coming to an end when he said this.

"I'm going to talk to Patty about what happened. I can't run away from her, she's still like a little sister. As the elder brother, I'm responsible for what happened."

Miyuki was quite surprised when he said such things. Miyuki had a smile on her face about it but, there was one more issue for her to discuss with him.

"Rassler-san, you really are mature. But there's something I want to know." Jack raised his head to her. "You said that you may have found someone else. Could it be Hiiragi-san?"

Jack froze there. He wasn't sure if he wanted to answer the question but, he started to fully think about everything that has happened to this point. Ever since she met her, he can't get her out of his mind anymore. That simple little quote from an anime was finally beginning to make sense. Why did it kept appearing in his head along with Kagami? Wasn't it supposed to be a joke? There can't be any real meaning to it, right? He thought about all those questions and finally came to his conclusion. All he could do was smile.

"I… think so…" Jack chuckled nervously. "That would answer everything that's been happening to this point." He chuckled again and lied down on his bed. "Oh man, this is going to be even harder…"

"Rassler-san…" Miyuki was concern of her friend but he raised his head.

"Don't worry about it Takara-san, I'll sort it out. Just please, don't tell anyone else about it."

Miyuki smiled back at the boy and decided it was time for her to leave. As she walked down the road, she thought back to how Jack admitted having feelings for Kagami. She also thought about what Kagami had said to her. It seems that Kagami is the only one left to come in terms with her feelings as well.

As that is left, was to find out what are Konata's feelings. This may be something much more complicated than she thought.

**Yeah, in truth, I normally work on the next chapter before uploading the new chapter, if that made any sense. It took longer because I had to scrap my old idea for that chapter and had to redo it completely.**

**All I can say is Konata's test is the next chapter!**

**Jack: Time to see how much of an otaku she really is!**

**Konata: Bring it on!**

**Kagami: Would you two stop that?**

**Jack and Konata: But we're doing this for you! (Joking around… almost)**

**Right, don't know about that last bit but whatever. See you next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Time for the big test for the little otaku! All I can say is this; this was a fun chapter to do.**

**I don't own lucky star.**

**Chapter 11**

Patricia was working hard to set up the test for Konata today along with Hiyori, Sojiro and everyone from the cosplay café. Jack would be here as well to make sure the test is up to the usual standards but seeing that he was sick, they had to make do. In truth, Patricia wanted to stay away from Jack for the time being. He heart still can't bear the truth about Jack's true feelings.

Hiyori came up to her after finishing her part. "We're almost done. I thought Hiiragi-sempai should be here by now."

Patricia felt pain in her heart thinking about her sempai. "She'll be here along with Konata."

Hiyori could sense the pain in Patricia's voice. "Patty, you should really talk to Jack about this."

"Hiyori, I'm still not ready for it."

"Please Patty; Rassler-sempai is just as worried as I am."

"I'm sorry Hiyori but, I won't go until I feel ready."

Hiyori was starting to get irritated with how this is turning out. She sighed and walked away. She needed to find a better to convince the blond to meet Jack. She'll have to put that aside for now and make sure that this test for Konata is ready. For now, she was willing to put it aside.

Patricia watched her friend walk away from her. As much as she wants to talk to Jack, she's just not ready for this. After the day she cried in school, how can she face him now? She wanted to put that on hold for now until she can sort things out.

Kagami staggered behind Konata as they made their way to the cosplay café where Konata's test was ready for her. They haven't really talked about that incident at all on their way to the café. Konata decided to at least release the tension between them with some random conversation. Tsukasa and Miyuki were right behind and can tell what was going on in front of them.

Miyuki turned to Tsukasa and whispered in her ear. "Tsukasa-san, are you sure we should just leave it like this?"

"I think so. It's usually best for things to be resolved by themselves right?"

"Yes but…" Miyuki looked at the two with a worried look on her face.

"Please Yuki-chan, I think its best."

Miyuki still wonders if it is. Tsukasa kept refusing to tell her what Konata told her and only said to trust her. To get Tsukasa to keep quiet about it means a great deal that she should watch over. As much as she wants to pursue the answer, she kept quiet about it for now. Maybe something else might happen today.

The three had finally reached cosplay café, where Konata's test is being held. Kagami wonders if Jack maybe there. The thought of it scares her. She can barely face Konata let alone the thought of Jack.

Konata rang the door bell. The door opened, revealing a young girl was roughly taller than she is with silver hair and golden eyes. She wore the N*rth H*gh uniform seen in Ha**hi S*z***ya. Her expression was completely blank, none of them could read it, not even Konata, and she worked alongside her for a year now.

"Welcome home master." She had no expression in her voice at all.

"Hey Nami. Is my test ready?" Konata asked the girl.

"Affirmative." The girl gestured her hand to follow her.

Kagami was wondering why the girl was still in character. There was no reason to do so as the café was closed for the day because of the test Jack set up. None of that mattered now as they all entered. Once they entered, there were Patricia and Hiyori standing across of them. Sojiro was standing near the stage where a Television set and Play Station 3 was. The other workers have a stack of a manga series and DVD on the right.

"Welcome Konata!" Patricia waved at the girl. Something about it was a little off though. "Perfect timing, we just finished. Everyone else who followed, I want you to move to the side for now."

The three girls complied and walked to one of the empty tables.

"Now, before we begin, let's-" Patricia was cut off as someone burst through the entrance door.

The person soon appeared to them, was the silver-haired, bespectacled, blue-eyed boy who came up with this entire thing. Alongside him was his spiky-haired friend, Kimihiro Jinnai. He only sighed as he stood behind him. Sweat dripping of his red face and panting heavily, Jack had made an entrance, if not a stupid form of it.

"You… don't… start… without… me…!" Jack dropped to the ground, completely exhausted. "Water…"

One of the employers quickly ran to the kitchen and came back we a bottle of water straight from the fridge. He quickly got up and took the bottle from her and drank it all down at one gulp. If they didn't know any better, he ran all the way here, even though he's sick.

"I alive!" Jack screamed from the top of his lungs and saw the rest of the people there already. "Oh, that's right." He cleared his throat. "Right, from what I'm seeing, it's exactly as I wanted it. But first, let me rest a little."

Jack sat down at one of the seats that the café still had. They guess that this test won't start until he took a breather so; they went about their own business. Kagami wanted to talk with him but she couldn't even talk to Konata about that day let alone talk to Jack. She still wasn't sure about her feelings about the silver-haired boy.

Jack had a glance at Kagami who seemed to avert her eyes somewhere else when she noticed. Jack could feel his heart pound harder just by looking at her. He wants to tell her but his main priority is Patricia. He wants to finally clear this up with her once and for all. He can't do it now, no in front of so many people and Patricia seemed to be avoiding him completely as well. He sighed as this is definitely getting harder for him.

"You seem quite troubled." Jack looked at who was talking to him. Miyuki sat next to him.

"Takara-san..." He sighed finding one girl that might help him out. "Do you have a good idea on how to talk to Patty?"

"Well, now is obviously not the best time. How about doing it after the test?"

"I thought of that myself but… I get the feeling that she or me might run away…" Jack chuckled thought about himself running. "Maybe it's the cold I still have but, I feel like a complete chicken…"

"Then how about I help you." Jack turned to face the pink-haired girl. "I'll join you when you face her and I'll make sure that both of you won't run away."

"I'll help too." Jack turned to see Hiyori standing next to him. "I overheard what you two were talking about. I'll help too."

"I'm not leaving you like this either." Kimihiro patted his back with a smile on his face

"Takara-san, Kimihiro-kun, Hiyori, thanks." Jack soon got up. "I rested long enough. Let's get started."

Jack quickly got everyone to their places and was ready to give the rules of the test.

"Well, sorry for the delay but now that I'm here, let's get this started." Jack quickly took his place as well. "Konata, this test is to test your knowledge, ability and determination as an otaku and as what Kuroi wanted me to do, get you to do homework. You can decide to do any of the four of your choice. The homework is well, the homework given this week which isn't a lot from what I'm seeing which Kagami would be there to help you if needed. As a bonus, if it's correct, Kagami will hend you the ticket to see Romi Paku. The knowledge is where Patricia, Hiyori and I will be testing you. The determination section is to see how much you would try to get the R**d or D*e collection on the table. The employers will test you on that. The ability section is to test how your gaming skills in a few games we got. You would be going up against both your father and me. Now, choose which of the test you will do first."

Konata was quick to decide. She went up towards the table where Kagami is. She wanted to get past the homework quickly so she can do everything else that's fun but in truth, it was only so she can find a better way to talk to Kagami.

"Hey Kagami." Konata asked her quietly.

"Yeah?" Kagami quickly got up. She expected Konata to ask which question for her to give her answers.

"You think you have time… after this?" Konata furiously wrote on the book despite feeling nervous asking that. "I want to talk about something."

Kagami didn't like how that sounded at all. She already knew what she wants to talk about. She can only hope that she doesn't end up throwing another wrench into the gears. All she did was nodded her head and watch her write.

Konata continued to do the work at an amazing speed and soon she was done. It wasn't long until she quickly rushed towards the next section with was the determination section. Kagami watched the girl rush. She checked her homework to find that they were correct for once. She turned back to see her head to the determination section.

_Already back to your old self._

Konata was stopped halfway towards the table of the determination section. She must really want R**d or D*e. She was soon stopped by the N*g*to cosplayer, Nami.

"Hostile Interface. Name: Konata Izumi. Terminating Data links to Organic Lifeform." Nami quoted an entire line from the anime.

"I'll stop your functions before that happens!" Konata was into it as well.

It led to an all out fist fight between the two. Konata has done some martial arts in her time but, Nami proves be at the same level as she is. Konata came with a few quick jabs to the face. Nami was able to block the attacks and soon tried to kick the girl's left side. Konata blocked it with her leg and soon quickly punched her in the stomach. Nami was affected but was quick to get back up. She quickly came in and tried to do a few kicks against her chest but was missing a couple of times. When Nami stopped, Konata quickly rushed up to her, grabbed her clothes, pulling with her down to the ground and was soon thrown across the room.

"Next!" Konata had a smirk on her face as she turned to the others. The others employers were actually quite scared to do so. Jack was so tempted to face her himself but, he decided against it. He'll challenge her when he gets a chance.

Konata was quick to move and claimed the table full of the R**d or D*e collection. She then quickly runs towards the knowledge section. This is where her knowledge about anime and games comes in handy.

"Ok Konata, you ready?" Patricia could see Konata eyes glisten.

"Bring it on!" Konata was easily ready.

"Ok, how many In*y**ha episodes, movies, and mangas are there?" Patricia asked.

"Too easy. 167 episodes of the original series, 26 episodes with F*n*l A*t, 4 movies and 56 volumes!"

"That was an easy one." Hiyori soon quickly thought of one. "Name all the characters on the spine on the F*llm***l Al***m*st manga in order."

"Oh, been a while since I read that. Here I go. Ed**rd, Alp***se, M****ng, Sc*r, W**ry, I**mi, Wr*th, Arm***ng, H****ye, L*n Y*o, Ho***hiem, M*y Ch*ng, H*v*c, F*th*r, K***lee, L*n F*n, Ol***er A**st**ng, P**de, Dw*rf in the Gl*ss, Gr**d-L*n, Gl****ny and Sl*th."

"Impressive." Jack was amazed that she remembers it off like that.

"It was a little difficult; I haven't read it in a while."

"Ok, my turn." Jack smirked. "Name who appeared on the covers of the H***hi S***m*ya light novels."

Konata slightly froze there. She doesn't read light novels. It makes her feel like studying. Even she, the one who has the most extensive knowledge on it, this very bit got her.

"You can quit if you want. That just means you're not a real Otaku." Jack smirked and she saw how she reacted to that.

"I'll show you!" Konata took a deep breath. "H*r*hi, M*k*ru, N*g*to, As*k*ra, T**r*ya and Im**to, H*r*hi, M*k*ru, N*g*to and H*r*hi!" She shouted it all out at them.

Jack was taken backed by this a little. Maybe he the bit about her being not an Otaku must have gotten her. Konata and Jack soon quickly reached to the next section where the little girl will be tested on her skills as an Otaku.

"Ok Konata, you ready for a match?" Sojiro had a smile on his face.

"You think you're up to it?" Konata was cocky about it.

"Don't be too sure you little runt, He had some special training with me. I think he can handle you." Jack smirked at the blunette.

"Bring it on then." Konata was ready for whatever game they had in mind.

The game they were going to play was T*kk*n 6. A nice number of characters as well as great fighting game play. Sojiro was the first to go up against his daughter. He had a huge smirk on his face as he chose J*n K*z*ma. Konata decided to use one of the newest character, Al*sa. Konata had enough experience using her in the Arcade version of the game. Jack and everyone else gathered around to watch a battle between two otakus ready to battle.

It's a two round match, no time limit, no boundary arena. The signal was given. Sojiro came in quick with a 3 hit combo, causing Konata's character fall to the ground. Sojiro decided to come in and attack her while still on the ground, only for Konata to quickly get back up and kicked him into the stomach. Sojiro was quick to recover as he came in with a strong fist only to be blocked. Konata quickly countered back with two punches and a super kick, sending him flying. Sojiro tried to get back up only for Konata to come in with a punch and chainsaw attack on him. Sojiro didn't like how that was going and soon quickly backed away from his daughter. Konata soon was dashing towards him and did a 5-hit combo. Sojiro's life was close to nothing, he was running out of options too quickly against his daughter. He backed up again. Konata decided to use the same tactic again. She came dashing towards him only for Sojiro to quickly dodge and soon did what most people cannot do, a 10-hit combo, depleting his daughter's hp down with now only a quarter of it left. Konata couldn't believe her eyes when she saw that and was now getting desperate. This was the combo final of the match. Whoever was faster wins now. They both charged at each other, Sojiro coming with and flying kick only for Konata to quickly move away and countered with her own amazing combo worth 15-hits. The first round was over.

"Whoa…" Everyone around them all said and was amazed to see such a match between the two.

"I almost lost there." Konata gave a sigh a relief.

"Don't get cocky yet, there's still another round." Sojiro bit at his daughter and was ready for one more round.

This match was much more defensive if anything else. Sojiro had tried to make a comeback, deciding to use that 10-hit combo straight of the bat. Konata was quick to get out of the way and then quickly did a simple combo, bringing the chainsaws out. A quarter of his life went down. Sojiro was quick to do a 5-hit combo and knocking Konata back to the ground. Konata then quickly return back on her feet and was soon did a powerful kick, sending flying upwards. Konata used this to juggle him in the air, using a 6-hit combo, making this match end in a short amount of time.

"Looks like I lost this time." Sojiro sighed and fell into the seat. "I was sure that I was going to win…"

"Don't worry dad, you'll get me eventually." Konata smiled and soon turned to face me. "Looks like you're up."

"Oh talk about determined. With me, we're going to play this game instead." Jack smiled and showed her the games. "S*p*r Str**t F*ght*r 4. I don't plan to lose in this at all."

Konata looked at him seriously. She wasn't looking at him like an ally or an otaku anymore. Instead, she was looking at him as a rival. Jack didn't know what he was looking at in her eyes but he could only hope that this will end well.

Jack complied and placed the game into the Play Station 3. Once the game was ready, Jack took no time to quickly set the game rules. A two round match with no time limit. Jack and Konata started to look through the character roster to go into battle with. Jack had found his choice, Ak*m* while Konata chose once again, the veteran fighter Ry*.

The game had begun. Both Konata and Jack used an H*d**k*n right of the bat. Jack was quick to dash forward and did a quick combo with two punches and an axe kick. Konata got back up and returned the favor with a kick and an H*rr*c*ne K*ck. Once Jack got back up, Konata wailed on him with three punches and ended it with a Sh*ry*k*n. Jack got back up again and soon retaliated with a stronger H*d**k*n and when Konata got back up, Jack jumped and came down with an **gle K*ck into the character's head and backed up quickly. Konata quickly got back up and soon sent a G** H*d**k*n towards Jack's character who decided to jump. Konata then use a Sh*ry*ken at him which led to Jack's character to be stunned. Jack did whatever to get back but was soon taken down with a kick combo which ended with a H*rr*c*ne K*ck.

"How you like that?" Konata smiled at her first defeat.

"It's not over yet little one." Jack looked at the screen intensely.

The second round started. Konata had decided to quickly do a combo on Jack. Jack was able to block the attack and did a H*rr*c*ne K*ck against her as a counter attack. Konata got back up only for Jack to push her against the wall with a 3-hit combo and a powered Sh*ry*k*n. When she was finally able to get back up, she was able to push him away with a H*d**k*n and then quickly jumped up and came down with an **gle K*ck at him. Jack could see that his Special is on the way, as Konata continued to wail on him with kicks and punches. Jack was soon able to keep away from her and got a good enough distance. Konata was soon coming at him only to see the animation of Jack using the special, The Wr*th of the R*g*ng D*m*n that soon ended the battle between them.

"One more round. Time to see who is better." Jack was really into this.

Konata wasn't going to fail this test. The battle began once more and now Konata went all out on the boy. Jack was quick to use the warp trick to avoid Konata's endless fury of attacks that time. He didn't know what came over her but; it's not a good thing if this keeps up. Jack was able to finally get a hit on her with a H*d**k*n on her and soon he made a quick work on coming at her with his own fury of attacks. Konata was able to block his attacks and using a super H*rr*c*nr K*ck at him, depleting his life down considerably. Jack was soon able to retaliate with his own powerful G** H*d**k*n at the girl. Their life was down greatly, their Specials are at their max and who ever execute it first, is the winner. Konata and Jack were now at a show down; they weren't doing anything, just staring intensely at the screen. Everyone can feel the suspense on who will react first. Then out of nowhere, the buttons were mashed, and the screen soon went into an animation. The one who initiated first, was Konata using the Sh*nk* H*d**k*n at Jack. He was soon looking at the victory pose of Ry*.

Everyone behind them soon cheered for Konata now that she won and passed Jack's test.

"Well Jack, what do you think?" Konata smiled at the silver-haired boy.

"Congratulations Konata. You proved you're an otaku." Jack smiled at her. "You're also great fun to be with. Next time though, I'm not going to lose."

"Any time, I'm ready." Konata replied with a sly smile on her face. Her thoughts were soon turned to the pigtailed girl.

"Congratulations Konata." Kagami gave a weak smile to the young girl.

"Thanks Kagamin." Konata smiled at the girl. She soon got nervous saying this. "Do you think we can talk privately for a bit?"

Kagami sensed how nervous she was. She knew had this would happen, she just thought she would be prepared for this. All she did was nod.

Konata gave a weak smile. "Then, in the locker room." Kagami turned her head to where it is and agreed. They both soon walked off.

Jack wanted to head home as the cold was starting to get to him again but, there was still one thing left for him to do. He gave both Miyuki and Hiyori a look telling him that he wanted to do it now. They both were able to get what he wanted to do. Hiyori walked off to talk to Patricia while Jack sat there, worried about how it will turn out. Miyuki came behind him and patted him on the back.

"Rassler-san." Miyuki spoke to him with Kimihiro standing beside her.

"Yeah…" Jack said and got up. "I want you two to hold on to me. I don't know if I'm going to run."

Miyuki and Kimihiro agreed and each took an arm. They soon took him to where he was going to talk to Patricia. They could feel him shaking.

"This is pathetic." Jack laughed. "Why should I be scared about this? I'm supposed to be responsible here."

"I know why…" Miyuki answered as she led him to the meeting spot. "You don't want to hurt her. You called yourself her brother and having the same love and pride of one, you're scared of hurting her."

"She's right, I have a sister myself and even I had to do this as well." Kimihiro looked at him with a smile. "It's just love and pride of the elder brother. It happens. You just have to do your best not to hurt her as best you can."

Jack looked at him and wondered a little about it. "Love and pride of the elder brother huh?"

Patricia was soon standing roughly a few blocks away from the cosplay café where Hiyori wanted to meet her. She was wondering where she was because it was starting to get cold. She turned to where she came from and saw Jack coming towards her. She wasn't ready for this. She was going to run away from him only for Hiyori conveniently standing in front of her.

"I'm sorry Patty-chan, but I'm helping him." Hiyori pulled her to the three.

"No please Hiyori, let go!" Patricia was struggling to no avail. She kept moving only for Hiyori to push her towards Jack.

Jack was quick to catch her. Patricia was soon blushing when she noticed the arms of the person she loves is tightly around the girl.

"Hey…" Jack spoke to the girl, somehow not shaking anymore.

"J-Jackie…" Patricia was too flustered to even move anymore.

Jack finally let go of the girl. Nervous as hell but, he will see this to the end.

"Come on, let's find someplace to talk."

**It now takes a serious turn for them. Hopefully, it won't turn out bad in the next chapter… I think…**

**Jack: You think?**

**Kagami: Yeah, you put us in a difficult position now!**

**Oh be quiet, I'm the author here after all, it's not going to be that bad.**

**Until then, I'll be seeing ya!**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's the day. Confessions are finally being heard. Hope you guys are prepared.**

**I don't own Lucky Star**

**Chapter 12**

Jack and Patricia had decided to go to find someplace better to talk. Kimihiro, Hiyori and Miyuki stayed close behind, so they don't try to make any escapes. Jack was the one who really needed this more than anyone as he still has the very love and pride of a brother. Last thing he needs is to be a complete jerk to her. Patricia was actually holding on to his arm, not wanting to let go of him.

Jack decided to head to the closest park there; hopefully it might make things easier for them. He found a bench for the both of them and quickly motioned themselves to sit. Miyuki grabbed Hiyori's arm while Kimmihiro stood close to them.

"We'll be somewhere you can't see us. Take your time." Miyuki smiled at the two and soon dragged Hiyori somewhere else with Kimihiro close behind.

Jack and Patricia watched as the trio left them by themselves. They were alone now.

"Well… We're alone now…" Jack couldn't think of anything good to start with.

"…Yeah…" Patricia answered back. "Why did you come for Konata's test like that?" It was the best thing she could think off to break the ice.

"Well… It's something I made so, may as well finish it."

"How did you get pass Auntie Kurumi? She would have never let you out."

"I had to sneak out." Jack chuckled thinking about the trouble he had to do. "Mom doesn't know a single thing." His phone rang and he had a look at who called. It was his mother. "Oh no…"

Patricia giggled as he answered the phone.

"Hey mom… Well mom, you see… I know but I'm getting better… Wait mom I-"

Patricia soon took his phone out of his hands. "Auntie Kurumi, its Patty… I'm doing fine; I was able to catch Jackie… Don't worry; I'll get him home…. Ok, bye Auntie Kurumi." She ended the call and passed the phone back to him. "She said you're grounded."

"I figured as much." Jack sighed. "I already am regretting the idea of coming here in the first place." Jack just realized what he just said. Patrica did so as well as her grip on him was getting stronger.

"Why…?" Patricia mumbled under her breath. "Why are you regretting doing all that?"

Jack can see where it was going and began to hesitate. He had to come up with something. "I-it's because I still have a cold and m-mom got angry at me…"

"That's not the reason is it?"

"I-it is, really… It was a dumb idea to try to sneak out and-"

"Stop that…" Patricia's grip was getting even harder on him. "Stop saying it isn't… You know the reason…" Patricia was fighting against her tears, not wanting to show weakness.

Jack wasn't able to answer that. She is right, it wasn't the real reason. But how can he say it without it hurting her?

"…I'm sorry…" Jack said to her. "I shouldn't have lied to you… I just don't know how to say it differently."

"It's ok, you don't have to."

Patricia snuggled deeper into Jack's arm. He was so warm, strong and kind, she just doesn't want to let go. He was always there when she needed him, may it be a fight with her parents about the littlest of things to being bullied by others and he would always rush in and be there and help her. She knows that he knows about her feelings, but she still wants to confess in her own way. It took her 10 minutes for her to get herself ready.

"You know, I always wanted to do something like this." Patricia finally spoke again. Jack listened, not wanting to stop her. "Spending time together, doing something that isn't related to our hobbies. Just like what they do in all those love movies and dramas. I never found the chance to tell you though. I even wanted to tell you back home but I was too scared and soon ended up transferring here. I thought that I lost my chance that day I moved."

She leaned in even closer, trying to hide her face as her heart was starting to ache. "I looked at my old photo album I brought with me, reminding me about what would be waiting for me. I kept hoping that I would still be able to see you when I come back. But then I worried that you would have found someone else. I could never split you apart from the person you want to be. I didn't want to ruin what we had together as friends." Patricia finally pulled away from the boy's arm.

She got up from the chair and soon faced him. Jack stood up, knowing that this isn't the time to sit.

"But now you're here and this is my final chance to tell you." Patricia took on deep breath. "I love you."

Jack stood there, expecting as much. Unfortunately, he was not as ready for it as he thought that he would be. Now he knows that this is going to get harder for him after all.

"Jackie-no, Jack, I love you. I've loved you for a long time and I'll continue to love you. I don't care what you do to me, all I wanted was to let it out here, whether you accept it or not."

Jack wasn't sure what to do here. He doesn't know how to make things easier at all. He just stood there to think about what to say.

Kagami followed Konata to the locker room, with the Romi Paku ticket that she had to give Konata for getting all the answers to the homework right. That wasn't her reason for following her though. The real reason was to talk to her about that one topic she didn't want to touch at all. She knows that this had to happen someday but this just seems too early.

Konata opened the door and went straight in, Kagami was right behind. This was the closest they'll get for privacy as Everyone who took part of the test are now near the entrance putting things back the way they were.

"Man, I feel good now." Konata was putting up a mask. "That test really made me feel like I did something worthwhile."

Kagami could see through her little trick all too easily but was willing to play along. She didn't want to talk about it yet herself.

"The only worthwhile thing you did was the homework." Kagami finally went back to how she wanted to be.

"Oh, when there's something on the other end, you would try to get it wouldn't you?"

"Yeah. Kinda like when you're trying to get one of those dolls in those crane games. You keep going at it and it would always avoid you wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, and soon you found out that you ended up spending a lot of money on the machine and never get it. It can be like a million tries until you get it."

"Yeah I know." Kagami giggled thinking how relevant that topic is with the ticket.

Konata was giggling herself but, somewhere in the back of her mind, that conversation could also mean the other thing, the one thing she still wanted to avoid for the time being.

"So, since that test of Jack's over, I wanted to know if you want to join me to go to Comiket?"

Kagami looked at the blunette with an irritated look. "You mean you actually drag me here just so you can ask me to go to that crazy place again?"

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm asking Tsukasa to come along again."

"But you just want some extra hands for all those doujinshis and things. Why don't you ask the other otakus to help you? You know I have Shrine Maiden duties right after it."

"Hiyori is working at her circle and she's pretty popular there. Patty-chan is going to be helping Hiyori as well. Jack, I never got around to ask him."

Kagami pretended to not have heard Jack's name. This doesn't really have anything to do with him. Even if he was going, she won't come along. There's no reason for it right? If so, then why does she have that nagging feeling again?

Konata saw how Kagami grimace a little. She already knows why she is and she had to talk about it at some point. May as well finally let it out now.

"There's another reason I called for you here." Konata stood firmly in place, knowing this would not end well for her. But this may be her last chance.

"The other reason is well… something I didn't want to talk about at all. As it stands, if I talk about it, I might never be your friend anymore."

"Konata…" Konata raised her arm to stop her to finish.

"Please, I want to let it out." Kagami kept quiet and let her finish.

"You know, I actually started falling for you just after the first couple of months we started high school. I thought it was just a simple crush but, it ended up escalate over the years. I used to have one for my other friend as well. I lost my chance that time with her."

Kagami looked at her friend with a worryingly. To learn that she had gone through the pain of not telling to one you love before. It made it seem harder now.

"I used to think that if I don't mention it at all and just stay close to her, I would be happy. When we had to move to high school, she moved to Okinawa and I stayed here. I wanted to tell her but, I couldn't at all. All I did was just wave her goodbye and smiled."

Kagami sympathized with Konata. She wanted to comfort Konata for such difficult part of her life but, Konata wasn't letting her.

"I was stupid at that time. I really believed that I'll be with her for the rest of my life, just enjoying our time together. That was just wishful thinking. I should have known that we won't be able to spend the rest of our lives like that. But, I just denied it to the very end."

Konata looked up to Kagami with a serious look. "I love you Kagami."

Kagami didn't know how to go about with this at all. She should have expected it but, now she's just speechless.

"I wanted to let it out for so long. I don't even care if you accept my feelings or not. I just want you to know it."

Kagami wasn't sure how to go about this now. Accept her feelings and care for her for the rest of her life, or reject it and throw her into despair. She can't even tell what are her own feelings here, so how can she tell if she even love Konata at all?

_Do you love her? You don't, not to that level, I can tell. You see her as your best friend and nothing more. Of course, you could always say you love her just so she doesn't get hurt but, are you sure you want to accept her feelings? It's not a wise idea to say you love her out of pity; it'll only make things worse for both you and her._

_But there's nothing I can do here. It's not like there's someone in my life._

_What are you talking about? There is someone in your life. You just don't want to think about him that's all. You just pretend that he doesn't have the things you like about him and then ignore him and your feelings for him. He's the one that dragged you into all of this ever since he came to school. Not to mention that he the one who made your life all the more interesting. Are you still going to tell me that there isn't anyone you like?_

…

_Silent are we? Let's try a different approach then. I'm going to ask simple three questions. Here we go. Who is the person that makes you happy? Who is the person that makes you laugh? Who is the person you love?_

…

_Are you thinking about what the answer is? There shouldn't be a need. These questions only have one, very easy answer. That answer should tell you what are your real feelings, the same feelings you've be locking away. Why do you lock it away?_

…_Because I'm scared…_

_Scared? Scared of what?_

_I'm scared that he doesn't feel the same. I'm scared that he has someone else, maybe he already does. He was always so close to her._

_Do you think so? I highly doubt it. He always has an odd look in his eyes whenever he looks at you. His face would turn red whenever something like a cute comment about you or that time he held your hand. He was basically there, no matter where you go. Do you still think he doesn't see you the same way?_

…

_Kagami Hiiragi, wake up! You're not running away from your feelings this time! Face them, you know the answers! You can't rationalize everything anymore about yourself. Sure it'll hurt Konata, but you have to tell her the truth about your feelings otherwise, it'll slip through your fingers! I'll ask you the questions one more time._

_Who is the person that makes you happy?_

…_Jack…_

_Who is the person that makes you laugh?_

_Jack…_

_Who is the person you love?_

"Jack." Kagami whispered to herself now that she finally found the answers she needed.

Kagami looked at Konata and walked up to her. Konata still stood firm with her resolve, she was willing to take in anything Kagami has for her, as long as she let it out, it no longer mattered. Kagami stopped right in front of her.

"I'm sorry Konata. I don't want to hurt you but…" Kagami looked at the girl and can see how much this was hurting her now. "…I have someone I like… I'm sorry."

Konata's legs started to get weak. She thought her heart shattered right there. She wanted to cry out her pain but, she wasn't going to. She was stronger than this.

"I thought so…" Konata finally spoke after the shock. "I figured there was someone else." Konata smiled at her friend. "It's Jack isn't it?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's fine to feel like that. It happens right?" Konata gave a very weak laugh about it. "Well, that takes a load off me. Now come on, let's help the rest packing up."

Kagami can clearly see how hurt she was. She wasn't going to stand it. She reached for Konata's left arm and pulled her into a hug. Konata was shocked to have this happen.

"I'm sorry about it all. I'm sorry to hurt you like this. But no matter what happens, we're still best friends."

Konata took it in like a sponge. She wrapped her arms around Kagami and cried as she kept hold of her. Kagami may not love her that way she does but, she was willing to accept that they can still be together like this.

Konata finally pulled away from her and wiped her face. "I actually feel better now." She smiled at the girl. "Thanks Kagami."

"You're welcome. Let's go help the rest."

"Yeah." Konata followed Kagami. "I can't believe that Jack got the Kagami flag before I did."

"There you go again." Kagami sighed as Konata was back to her usual self already.

Konata and Kagami giggled and helped out the rest in the café.

Jack was still standing in front of Patricia, who had just confessed her love for him not to long ago. He wasn't sure how to go about with this at all. He already came to who he loves but, what he can tell her that won't hurt her? No matter how he sees it, he won't be able to get out of this one.

"I knew it would come to this." Jack looked at the ground. "I thought I was more prepared for it… Damn it."

Patricia looked at him; she can clearly see that he is in conflict with himself. She didn't want to speak until he had a say in some of this.

Jack looked at the girl and scratched the back of his head. "I don't really know how to go about with this. And here I thought I should be the responsible one." Jack silently chuckled. "Some big brother I am…"

Patricia looked at him with a confused look. "…B-brother…?"

Jack sighed now that he said that out loud. "Sorry Patty. That's… That's basically how I feel about you."

"What do you mean?"

Jack sighed. "Sit down with me, it'll make things easier."

Patricia obeyed and sat down with Jack on that bench. Jack took a few moments to prepare himself.

Jack finally had enough courage to talk again. "Well… I knew about your feelings. I knew about it after Akihabara but, I just couldn't see you as anything else but… a little sister."

"…Oh… is that how…?" Patricia could feel herself shaking hard. She wanted to run and scream but she fought back those feelings. It would be pointless anyway because those three were still somewhere around.

"Patty, I'm sorry. Because you are like my sister, I just can't see you as anything else."

"How would you know? You never tried to do so before."

"I just feel it in my heart is all I can say. And it's telling me another reason reason."

"Hiiragi-sempai…" Patricia said it with a certain amount of venom in it.

Jack could see how much she must hate Kagami now. "I'm sorry but, that's how it is."

"…Then… I want to test it."

Jack looked at her confused.

"I want to see if it really can't work between us."

"Ok then. What do I have to do?"

"…Kiss me…" Patricia said it in the slowest way possible.

Jack looked at her shocked to hear her say that. Is she serious about this?

"W-what are you saying?"

"Kiss me. That's all." Jack only looked at the girl and wasn't sure if he should do it in the first place.

Patricia sat there, waiting for him to do it but, he didn't. She decided to take it into her own hands. She grabbed Jack's face and pulled him into a kiss. Jack was a little shocked at first but, he took it in quickly enough. Patricia was enjoying the moment and she was hoping for sparks and things to happen. That's how the shows and all described it and it turned out to be true. She loved it all. Jack on the other hand, didn't feel anything at all. The only thing that was going in his head was how much this just doesn't seem right to him at all. He hated himself for that.

Patricia soon pulled away reluctantly from the bespectacled boy. She stood there now waiting for Jack to pass judgment on the test. Jack stood there and hated himself even more for what he has prepared for his childhood friend.

"… I'm sorry…" Jack said in melancholy and looked at the ground.

Patricia looked at him now with her own heart finally broken. She went so far to reach for him and now it was meaningless. She now sat there, crying, not caring anymore. She doesn't care if he saw her weak anymore, it no longer matters what happens. She wished all of this was a bad dream, a nightmare and she wanted to wake up.

Jack pulled her into a hug, wanting to comfort her for what he did. She struggled for a bit but he won in the end. She cried in his chest. He really didn't want to hurt her like this, he really hated himself more than before. All he could do now was let her cry as he at least tries to comfort her.

Miyuki stood from a distance and watched the scene unfold to reveal hearts shattered. She knew this had to happen and so did everyone else who was part of this. Of course, Hiyori looks like she's having a field trip with the scene before her.

"Tamura-san, I don't think you should be drawing your friends like that." Hiyori jumped the minute someone spoke to her. Kimihiro had a look at the sketch she was doing and turned a little red. "In fact, I'm positive."

"I-I'm sorry! I know I shouldn't be doing this and use them for material but Jinnai-sempai; I couldn't pass up this opportunity! Please, let me get this all down!" Hiyori begged and grabbed his pants.

"Ok, ok, let go of me!" Kimihiro shook her off and looked back at the scene in front of him. He quickly had a look at Miyuki and saw how this was affecting her. "Takara-san, don't let it get to you. There's nothing we can do about it."

"I know that. It had to be done." Miyuki sighed and thought about staying a little longer to help them out.

Miyuki and Kimihiro noticed something to their right; they weren't sure what it was. They only briefly saw a colour; it looked purple-ish and seemed to be two strands of some kind. They didn't know what they saw. They had a look at each other and shook it off. They returned to the two people at the bench and sympathies with them, hoping the matter is resolved.

**I tried to work with the Drama here. It's not the best, but I think it was good.**

**Jack: I'm a bastard of a brother…**

**Konata: Ah man, I was hoping she would say yes…**

**Sorry to do that to you Konata but it had to be done.**

**Anyway, I hope you people can wait for the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, things a finally back to normal with everyone, but, I'll tell you this.**

**I feel like this chapter was done rather half-assed so, sorry if it isn't as good as you all hope.**

**I don't own Lucky Star**

**Chapter 13**

Miyuki followed Tsukasa to the Shrine. Tsukasa didn't tell her anything on why should she. All Tsukasa said was to follow her, other than that, nothing. It shouldn't be too important whatever it is.

Tsukasa lead her towards the shrine temple, where her two elder sisters stood, waiting for them to come. They looked at the two and both smiled now that they finally appeared.

"Hey Miyuki-san." Inori waved at the pink haired girl. "Tsukasa didn't tell you anything did she?"

"No, she only said to follow her."

"And she did her job." Matsuri patted her little sister.

"Matsuri onee-chan, I'm not that bad." Tsukasa giggled a little.

"I guess not." Matsuri smiled and soon turned to the pink haired girl. "I'm sure you're wondering why we called you here. To be brief, it's got to do with Kagami and Rassler."

Miyuki was curious about it already.

"You see, when Kagami came back from that test Jack set up, she seemed down, I mean really down."

"I'm not sure about this but; her eyes were red, as if she was crying." Tsukasa remembers what she saw about it.

"Something happened during that test. Because of it, it might jeopardize our plans for them."

"We don't even know about Rassler's situation either. Tsukasa said that you're close to him to say that he can count on you." Inori joined in about this.

"So, what you're saying is that you want me to talk to both of them."

"There's more to it than just that."

Inori gestured Miyuki to come closer so they can start to talk about their own plans. Miyuki listened carefully to it and started to smile at what it was.

"If we can do that, those two would be living a happy life." Matsuri smiled at the pink hair girl. "The rest of the family other than Kagami knows about it. We wondered if you can help out as well."

Miyuki smiled at them. "I'll gladly help. I even know when the best to start it is."

Two weeks had passed since the test. Jack and Kimihiro were having lunch in the classroom, Kimihiro occupying the seat in front of his. He doesn't want to sit in Kagami's for reasons concerning Jack's feelings. Who also decided to join was Misao and Ayano, who wanted to know what, was going on last week.

"Come on Rassler, tell us what happened!" Misao was basically screaming in his ear.

"I'm not telling you anything Misao."

"Come on, you're being as cold as Hiiragi! Please I want to know!"

"I'll at least tell Minegishi-san." Jack waited for Misao to rush to the shiny forehead girl. She is fun to be around.

"Ayano~ He's not being nice to me, just like Hiiragi~!"

Ayano patted the girl for being silly. Jack on the other hand was looking at a scene that screamed moe. He would rarely use the word though. He soon had someone tap his shoulder and there stood Patricia, Yutaka and Hiyori with a smile on their faces.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Jack smiled at them.

"We finally got Yutaka's and Minami's test re-" Patricia was stopped halfway by Jack covering her mouth.

"Would you be careful? I don't want anyone else to know about it!" Jack whispered in Patricia's ear.

"Sorry Jackie. Slip my mind." Patricia giggled a little. She even blushed a bit.

Jack sighed and soon turned to face the other group. They moved in close, really close.

"What's this about a test with Yu-chan and Minami-chan?" Misao immediately took the bait.

"Oh… I-It's nothing Kusakabe-san." Yutaka just waved her hand on the matter.

"Please Yu-chan, tell us what it is about!" Misao had sparkles in her eyes.

"Misao, I think it's best to leave her alone about it." Kmihiro tried to stop him.

"Do you know something Jinnai-kun?" Misao turned to him as if he knows it.

"Misao-chan, please stop that." Ayano tried to calm her down.

Jack had to pull away from them before Misao started to ask him about and soon look at Patricia. He was still a little worried about her after what he ended up doing to the girl. Patricia noticed his look and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm fine Jackie. Stop worrying about it." Patricia gave a reassuring smile.

"Hey, I'm the big brother. I can't help but worry."

"Well, try to lose some of it. Sure, it still kinda hurts but it's not so bad now."

"'Still kinda hurts' just gives me all the more reason to worry."

Patricia giggled at the boy. She had a look at Hiyori who was quiet during the entire thing. Hiyori had a sketch book out and was drawing something like mad. Jack noticed this himself and walked up to her.

"Hiyori, what are you doing?" Jack asks and she jumped in surprise.

"Yeah Hiyorin, you've been quiet the entire time."

"Um… well, I had this great material that just appeared in my head and I needed to get it down." Jack quickly snatched the notepad out of her hand. "H-hey!"

Jack flipped through the notepad, seeing different sketches of characters. He saw ones from anime series, games but the vast majority of them had Yutaka and Minami in a different setting in each one.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Jack admired her work.

"W-wait, please give it back!" She begged him.

Jack didn't listen to her and soon flipped the last page of the notepad. It was him and Kagami now. It was, well, not something he wants to show to Yutaka at all. It caused him to imagine a scene that leads to the picture. It didn't take him long to give it back to Hiyori and rush back to his seat. He turned red at the thought of it all. Hiyori looked at what made him walk back and he already felt like an idiot for drawing it. Patricia had a look herself. She can feel the stinging pain again, but not as bad as it should be.

"I'm sorry Patty-chan it's just…" Hiyori tried to apologize only for Patricia to stop her.

"It's ok. I'm fine. Come on, let's head back." Hiyori agreed and looked to get Yutaka who is still being interrogated by Misao.

Kagami was with her sister and two of her friends for lunch. Things were back to how it should be, no crazy test, no more conflict with each other, nothing. It was back to the usual routine with the girls. Though, she was only doing this to avoid him.

"So Kagamin, are there any other test that Jack has in mind?" Konata asked the girl opposite of her.

"No, he doesn't." Kagami answered back. She actually silently wished that he did have at least one more test.

"So, he doesn't have anything planned at all this week?"

"I don't know. He hasn't told me anything."

"Maybe he wants to have a little break from doing this." Miyuki joined in. "I can imagine how tiring it is."

Kagami agreed about it, only for a little as she felt like it may be one of the last times she can be with him. Konata looked at her and saw that face of hers. It seemed a little disappointed or something.

"Listen, I'm going to head back ok? I'll see you guys later." Kagami took her stuff and walked out of the room.

Miyuki, Tsukasa and Konata looked at each other. Something really did happen after the test and she wasn't going to tell them. Tsukasa and Miyuki had a look at Konata and wondered if she knew anything that happened after.

"I really don't know what happened to her but, I think it would be best to let her have some space." Konata was actually quite confident.

"Are you sure?" Tsukasa asked.

"Hey, I should know, I had to deal with it many times." Konata giggled a little. "Now, back on you two. You seem to have something planned."

Tsukasa and Miyuki looked at each other and wondered if it is best to let her in.

"I'm not sure if we should tell you." Miyuki spoke, wondering about it.

"Hey, if it's anything to do with Jack and Kagami, I can handle anything. I also think that those two look good together." The two were taken by surprised by this. She actually supports them. "Now, let me in on the dirt."

Kagami was staggering back to her classroom. Although things are cleared up with Konata, it didn't clear up what happen to her. She doesn't want to look like something happened to her otherwise, people would worry and 'he' would try to make sure she's fine. She sighs in how much this is making things tiring for herself. She only wishes that she can call in sick for this one time.

Before she could open the door, someone already opened it from the other side and there stood Patricia with Hiyori and Yutaka right in front of her. It took both of them by surprise. Only for the first few seconds just standing there and there was a sudden rise in animosity between them, but it wasn't very noticeable though.

"Sorry Hiiragi-sempai. We were about to be one our way back to our class." Yutaka quickly ended the awkward situation between them.

"Y-yeah. Come on Patty-chan." Hiyori picked it up quickly and grabbed Patricia's arm.

"Sure." Patricia soon walked along them. "See you later Hiiragi-sempai."

Kagami watched the blonde go and felt like she wanted to hurt her in some way. It was unusual for her to feel like this because, the only times she ever beat up anyone was whoever picked on Tsukasa or when Konata's jokes went a little too far. She shouldn't even hate her because they are friends. She had to put those feelings aside for now she has someone else to deal with.

Kagami walked backed to her desk and saw Jack who looked tired.

"Something happen?" Kagami asked him.

"…Nothing…" Jack sighed. He had a look at her and wondered if he should let her in on it.

"So, what did Patricia-san and the others wanted?"

"Nothing. She just told me when Comiket is going to start. The rest just wanted something."

"Right."

The two ended up sitting in awkwardness of it all. Jack was having a hard time as the girl that he loves is next to him yet, he can't build the courage to say it. Kagami also had the same feelings as he does but, she knows that someone else already took him. She can't do that to both that person and him.

S-so, do you got anything planned this week?" Kagami finally spoke to him.

"Yeah I do. Sorry." Kagami's heart just dropped.

Jack sat there feeling like a complete idiot to say that to her. He wanted to say that he doesn't at all but, he can't do that to Yutaka, not after all the hard work he put just for the little girl. He was soon cut short with the Sakuraba-sensei coming to start their classes.

Although class continued on like nothing really happened, Jack was unable to concentrate at all. Nothing was really sinking in, even when he's trying his hardest. He had a glance at Kagami who was able to work diligently despite looking slightly exhausted. Even now she looks beautiful. He really is an idiot to say that he had to do something. He sighed and just continued to work and wish for it to end so he can finally talk more about it with Yutaka to finalize it all.

The bell rang, the day ended. Kagami quickly packed up and got out. She didn't even say her goodbyes to Jack. He had a look at the girl who ran out of the room. He felt like an idiot to just let her go like that. He can't do anything about it now and just sort himself out. He was about to leave until someone stopped him.

"Rassler-kun, I want to talk to you for a little." Sakuraba-sensei called out to him. Jack placed left his bag on the desk and came up to her. "Something wrong? You've been zoning out during class."

"Yeah well, a lot has been going on." Jack answered as calmly as possible.

"I can bet on that." Sakuraba-sensei. "I would like to know if you're ok as you sure look like you might break something."

"I'm sorry Sensei, I can't tell you that…"

Sakuraba-sensei picked it up. "Ok, if you say so. But if I was you, you hurry up and tell her. You know who I'm talking about."

Jack looked at her shocked about how she picked it up. "I've seen you peeking glance at her. You're face would be fairly red every time you do. If you don't tell her soon, you may never get another chance again."

"I know it's just…" Jack sighed. "I feel like a coward…"

"You're not a coward. You have a strong and loving heart; I've seen it whenever I see you with the girls from 1-D." Sakuraba-sensei had a little smile on her face. "Just have faith in yourself and it'll work out just fine. Now run along."

Yutaka, Hiyori and Patricia waited for Jack to come to the entrance of the school. They had to hide away from Minami so that she doesn't find out what they have in mind as she has proven to be overprotective with Yutaka. Even when it was Jack who is a good friend to them, she worries a lot about what could happen. Jack finally made his appearance along with Kimihiro to help out.

"Good, everyone's here." Jack smiled seeing that their here. "Iwasaki around?"

"Nope, we're fine. Well, its best that we go find a place to talk about the plan." Patricia pointed to where they should be going.

The trip was nothing special. All they did do was talk to each other. Or rather, the otakus talked like there was an apocalypse coming around the corner. Yutaka Kimihiro didn't really pay attention to the three at all. They did pick up some kind of topic that had to do with a cosplay troupe who do F*n*l F*nt*sy skits using all the characters and how they wished they were a part of them. Kimihiro on the other hand, was worried about Yutaka and this test.

"Kobayakawa-san, are you sure you want to do this test?" He asked the cherry head girl next to him.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Hey, this is Jack after all. His test can be dangerous, especially for you and Iwasaki-san."

"I know that. But I want to do this." Yutaka turned a little red at the thought. "I never had the chance to tell her because I was scared. Rassler-sempai is also working hard to give me the chance and I don't want to make all his hard work go to waste." Yutaka giggled a little. "I also want to give him the courage to tell the one he loves as well."

Kimihiro only had a glance at her. "You knew huh?"

"Only just recently. I want to help him the same way he's helping me."

"Then I have to talk to you about something. Takara-san and the rest of the Hiiragi family seem to have something planned for him and Kagami."

Yutaka gave a small nod and continued to follow the group to a small café. It wasn't long until they were all sitting down and having a few drinks before discussing the test.

"Well Patty, how's the test going to go?" Jack asked the blonde.

"Well, listen up." Patricia got them to gather up to tell the entire plan to them all.

The entire group all gathered to listen. Jack had a smile on his face at how well it sounded. Kimihiro looked worried as this plan seeing that it sounds someone is going to get hurt again. Yutaka was first worried but, she really likes the ending of it. Hiyori, let's just say that her glasses fogged up. Patricia returned to her seat with a smile on her face, proud with the plan.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Patricia asked the question.

"I like it." Jack answered without delay.

"So do I!" Hiyori answered way too easily.

"I'm worried." Kimihiro looked at the small girl. This is actually her call anyway. "Well, Kobayakawa-san, what do you think?"

Yutaka thought about it a little longer and finally have an answer for them. "I want to go with this."

"Ok then, we just needs a couple more people to help out." Patricia quickly took a sip of her drink like it was a victory.

Kimihiro raised his hand though; he was a little hesitant about it. "I know someone who can help." They all looked at him. "Takara-san, she can help." Hiyori soon felt a cold shiver down her spine.

Jack wondered why he chose her. It didn't take long for him to piece it together and looked at Hiyori. "Tamura-san… What did you tell her?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It just slipped out when I was with them that time at the par-" Hiyori covered her mouth while she can. It didn't work because both Jack and Patricia sighed in irritation.

"Nevermind… I guess we can go with that." Jack took his drink.

"How about having Hiiragi-san as well?" Yutaka thought it would be best to have her join as well, seeing that she wants to help Jack. Everyone looked at her in surprise and got flustered. "D-did I say something wrong?"

"N-no, it nothing like that it's just…" Jack wasn't sure if he can even handle having her join.

"We'll think about it Yu-chan." Patricia answered. She wasn't sure if she can be in the same place as Kagami herself. "Well, I guess that's all then."

The group had all gone off to their homes. Jack's mind was wondering off to Kagami. Everything from when they met to now was playing in his mind. He chuckled thinking about the funnier parts of it. It just makes him wonder why she seemed to be distant today. He thinks back to what Sakuraba-sensei told him.

"Have faith in yourself… probably the most cliché yet helpful advice you can ever get."

**Again, I still feel like this story is half-assed so sorry. But to cheer you all up, the next chapter is going to be the next test with a few little twists in it.**

**Jack: I hope these twists aren't going to be bad.**

**Yutaka: I really hope it doesn't anything dangerous.**

**I can't guarantee that they aren't dangerous but, it's going to be fine.**

**Until then, have fun.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Early today aren't we? Maybe because the next chapter I was working on was shorter than usual. Anyway, get ready for the test for Minami and Yutaka**

**I don't own Lucky Star**

**Chapter 14**

Kagami got up from her bed on a Saturday morning. It was cold and it made her want to stay in. She knows how hard it is to force ones-self out of bed in such a terrible weather. It never did stop her from going to do her morning routine though. She came down to from her room to the kitchen to have her breakfast. By the time she sat down on at the table, she noticed something really odd. For starters, she was in a proper western kitchen, in an unfamiliar western house with what also seemed to have very fancy furniture. Her clothes seemed to have changed but what really caught her attention was that she was in an apartment building of some kind on a hill with an amazing view of the sea.

"What on earth…?" Kagami was walking up to the balcony and look at the view before her. It was beautiful to see something like that.

She turned around and noticed a child. It was a young girl, roughly about four years old. She had very light purple hair yet some of it seemed to have silver strands and light blue eyes. She was wearing her pajamas and holding on to a teddy bear.

"Hello there." Kagami knelt down to face her.

"Hewo mama." She yawned while rubbing her eyes. Kagami was taken aback by being called mama. Is this child hers? "I'm hungwy."

Kagami soon returned to the reality before her. She quickly rushed towards the kitchen but then it occurred to her. She isn't a great cook. She wasn't sure what to make for the girl but, she knew what she can make with ease. She quickly takes out some bread and eggs. She was going to search through the cupboards for the frying pan but she didn't know where to find them. She turned around and saw her supposed daughter watching her with such eager eyes. It was as if she wanted to help. Kagami picked it up and just smiled.

"Do you want to help mommy?" Kagami asked her on instinct. She wasn't sure why she called herself mommy.

The little girl gave a big smile and nodded. She quickly got up and helped looked through a cupboard and found the frying pan and spatula. She smiled and walked to a cupboard. She randomly guessed one of them and found what she needed, plates and a bowl to beat the eggs. She cracked the eggs and had it go into the bowl. She went to the fridge and got some milk and poured some of it into the bowl.

"I want you to beat the eggs with a spoon, ok?" Kagami handed her the bowl.

"Ok!" She smiled at her mother and quickly searched for a spoon. For a four year old, she's quite fast.

Kagami watched the little girl happily beat the eggs. She then went to the frying pan and prepared it for her cooking. She let it heat up for a while and decided to ask the little girl some questions.

"Mommy seemed to have forgotten your name. Would you like to remind me?" She asked the little girl with a sweet smile.

"Ai." It was a simple answer.

"Ai-chan then?"

She nodded and continued to beat the eggs.

"Do you know how old you are?"

"Four." She said with a smile.

"Do you know where daddy is right now?"

"Nope. I was hungwy so I came here because I heard weird noises. Then I end up finding mama." She answered fully with a cute smile on her face. "Eggs ready."

Kagami took the bowl out of the little girl's hands and got them ready. She placed the bread on the frying pan and poured the amount of eggs needed. Her thoughts are still wondering what was going on. She is in a completely different house, possibly in a different country, with a child that's supposedly hers. If that is her child, whose the father?

Kagami placed the French toast on to the plate and placed it at the table. Ai was very happy and went to the table with the fork and knife in her hand. Kagami thought how cute the girl was. She had a smile on her face seeing her being happy. She then heard someone coming from one of the hallways. She saw who it was she couldn't believe it at all.

"Morning ladies." The man was tall, silver hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a simple white singlet and pants. It was an older looking Jack.

"Daddy!" Ai ran up to him with glee.

"Hello little one!" He picked her up and pulled her into a hug. "You slept well?"

"Yup! Oh guess what, I help mama make breakfast!"

"Did she now?" He smiled at her and looked at Kagami. "Well, I got some big news for you. We're going to pay a visit to Auntie Misa for lunch. So I want you to get ready."

"Yay! I like Auntie Misa!" She soon rushed off to the corridor to her room.

Jack soon turned to Kagami. "Well, morning sweetie."

Kagami blushed at what she was being called. "M-morning…"

"You ok? You seem out of it today." Jack walked up to her worried.

"I-I'm fine Jack."

Jack only sighed and smile at her. "Looks like I have to make you feel better again."

Kagami wondered what he meant by that. She soon noticed him having his arms raised and placed on his shoulders. He slowly moved in to her face and all she did was turn red. She knows what was going to happen next but she wasn't going to stop him. She wanted this.

"Kagami, are you awake yet?" Kagami's eyes shot open by someone calling her name. She slowly got up on her bed and saw that she was back in her room again.

Kagami sighed as she slowly got up and just sat on her bed. "I'm up."

"Ok. Just so you know, breakfast is ready." Matsuri went down the stairs and left Kagami alone.

Kagami just sat on her bed, still thinking about that dream she had. It was a nice dream. As a matter of fact, it was a wonderful dream. But, it also showed her how close she could be to the boy. She felt her heart hurt at the mere thought about it. She raised her legs up and went into the fetal position. It hurt to think about such a dream like that. She fought against her feelings and walked down the stairs to have breakfast with the rest.

The rest of the family members saw Kagami coming in. She may put up a strong fort, be they can easily see that she seems bothered by something. They weren't going to question it and pretend that nothing happened. They know that something is going to happen soon and they were going to wait for that time to start.

"Girls, both mother and I am going to go on a trip tommorrow. That means you girls have to take care of the house while we're gone." Tadao finally spoke putting his newspaper down.

"Oh, where are you going?" Inori asked, with a hint of curiosity.

"We'll be going to Kyoto." Miki smiled. "We'll be getting a lot of things from there as well. Just tell us what you want."

Kagami remembers her trip to Kyoto that time. It was also the time she ended up getting that latter which was nothing but a guy wanting a doll. Talk about killing the mood. She really believed that it was going to be a confession! That time only brought back the pain about her love life. Maybe that mega-pocky that Konata pointed out my get her mind of it.

Kagami soon heard the phone ring. She got up from her chair, leaving her family on what they want from Kyoto while she answers the phone.

"Hiiragi residence." Kagami answered.

"Oh, Hiiragi-san. It's Miyuki."

"Oh hey. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you want to go out today. I wanted someone to help me find some new clothes."

"Sure thing. I'm good. I'm going to ask if Tsukasa wants to join as well."

Miyuki giggled. "Ok then. Then please meet me at the train station at about 2.00."

"Ok, see you then." Kagami placed the phone down. She thought about asking her twin but for now, she figured that she should get ready first.

In the dining room, the Hiiragi family gave an approving nod; the plan was now in motion. This is where they would be preparing themselves for the next part of the plan. Tadao and Miki knew what they had to do next. They had to pretend that they were going to pack while the rest would call the rest of the team that the plan had started.

Konata and Sojiro had been sitting in front of the television screen. They were going against each other in T*kk*n 6. It seems that Sojiro wanted revenged for what had happened back from that test, having a long hard match against Konata. It didn't take long for him to fall flat on his back, again.

"Oh come on!" Sojiro moaned at what looked like is 10th lost.

"Don't worry dad, you'll beat me soon." Konata continued to have that cat-grin smirk again.

"I give up for now. I'm going to get some tea. You want some?"

"Sure." Konata pause the game to get off it for a while. She looked at the clock and wondered. "It's almost time huh?"

Konata laid back and thought about that plan that Miyuki told her. She also remembers that she was worried about the idea of her helping the girl she loves get someone else. It brought a smile that she was worried. Konata was a strong girl for someone so small. She doesn't mind helping Kagami get Jack. It's what friends do, even more so if you love her. She heard the phone ring and got up to pick it up.

"Izumi residence." Konata answered the phone.

"Kona-chan, it's started." Tsukasa immediately told her.

"Oh, thanks for calling. I'll be there soon."

"Ok. See you later." Tsukasa soon hung up the phone.

Konata smiled and placed the phone back in place. Before she could head to her room, the phone rang again. She thought that maybe it was just to remind her where it is.

She picked up the phone again. "Hello?"

"Hello this is Chikane Asuna. Is Konata there?" Konata eyes shot wide when she heard the name.

"Chika…chan…?"

"Kona-chan, is that you?"

Kagami and Tsukasa were on their way to the station that Miyuki specified. This was mare of a distraction to Kagami; she doesn't want to think about Jack for the time being and figured it would be best to do this. With Tsukasa along, it would make things less hectic.

They finally came to their stop and there stood Miyuki with the most elegant air a person can withstand. She smiled at them and was glad that part of the plan is working.

"Hello Kagami-san, Tsukasa-san." Miyuki greeted them with that same smile.

"Hey Miyuki." The twins replied at the same time.

"So Miyuki, what clothes are you thinking of getting?"

"I'm not too sure yet. I thought we could walk around until something catches out attention."

"Ok, I guess we can do that." Kagami wondered a little. Miyuki is a lot more methodical than that.

As the three girls walked off from the station, there were two figures following them. Matsuri and Inori were close behind, in disguises, not the full out leather clothing that makes them suspicious. They are a lot smarter than that, so they stuck with their normal clothes just with a hats and a scarf just to hide their facial expression. They walked close to them and waited for their chance to start.

Yutaka was on her way to the place that Kimihiro told her to be for the plan. She wanted to help Jack for doing all of this for her. They were similar in many ways so, it was time to repay him it. She was on the lookout for Kagami because part of her plan is to bump into her and get her to join on the test that is also today. That test had also started and Minami was on her way to meet her so she had to do this quickly in order to get to it.

Yutaka finally saw them and waited for a little longer. Part of the plan was for her to pretend to rush and bump into them. The next part was to have Matsuri and Inori to then act as if they were after her all the way to where Yutaka and Minami's test should be. Kagami, Miyuki and Tsukasa would give chase until they reach the site.

Until the girls finally came walking and saw Matsuri and Inori right behind them, she made her move. She ran off, kept running until she bumped into Kagami. She didn't bother stopping to greet her and just kept running.

"That was Yutaka." Kagami watched the cherry head girl run and was soon knocked over by two other people.

"Onee-chan, are you alright?" Kagami helped her sister up.

Kagami looked at the people who knocked her down and soon found something wrong.

"We have to go after them." Kagami quickly got up. "Yutaka is in danger, come on!" Kagami soon ran off after the people.

Miyuki and Tsukasa were right behind her. The plan was working perfectly. They were able to keep up with Kagami but it wasn't easy as she was faster than what Miyuki anticipated. She just hopes that she doesn't catch up with her own sisters.

Yutaka soon make a turn into the park, which was similar to a forest now. She soon found Kimihiro where he should be.

"She's… almost…here…" Yutaka panted heavily now that she finally came to a stop.

"Perfect timing as well. Minami is on her way and Hiyori is leading her here now. Come on, we got to move!" Kimihiro grabbed her hand and took her to the place.

Matsuri and Inori soon split up now that Yutaka had gone through the park. She knows that Kagami was close behind. She wouldn't be able to catch them once they are in the park. Kagami kept on chasing them and entered the park. Miyuki and Tsukasa stopped at the edge, finally catching their breath.

"Phase 1, complete." Miyuki said looking at the park.

"I hope it goes well." Tsukasa looked at the park alongside her.

"We can only hope. I'm going to take my place in the test." Miyuki soon quickly walked off to do her part in Jack's test.

Jack stood with Patricia, waiting for Kimihiro and Yutaka to get here.

"Where is she?" Jack looked at his watch. "Iwasaki is almost her."

"Just be patient Jackie, she'll be here." Patricia tried to calm him down about it.

Jack sighed, standing there waiting until he felt someone tackle him down hard from behind.

"What did you do to Yutaka?" Kagami turned Jack around and was ready to punch him until she saw his face. "Jack?"

Jack was a little dazed but he soon saw who tackled him. "Kagami? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

"Hiiragi-sempai, you first." Patricia pulled Kagami away from Jack before she actually punched him.

"I was following a group of people chasing Yutaka. Have you seen her anywhere?"

Jack looked at her weirdly. He also looked at Patricia wondering if this was part of the test. She had a confuse look as well and just turned to Kagami.

"I don't kno-" Jack stopped have way until they all heard a scream.

They all looked at each other and wasted no time to find who screamed. They ran through the park and soon Jack saw Yutaka and Kimihiro. Jack thought that they started and soon got into his gear as well and joined them.

"Guys!" Jack called out to them. "Yutaka, where were you? Nevermind that. Kagami is here saying that you were being chased by some people."

"Well you see…" Yutaka was about to say something until she heard very odd bird noises. It was the signal to get ready as Minami was closing in on them.

"Tell me about it later. Get ready." Kimihiro went behind her and grabbed both her arms.

Minami was looking through the forest after hearing a scream that she knew very well. Her heart was racing, hoping that Yutaka was safe. She couldn't live with herself should anything happen to her.

She soon saw her and was shocked to see it. Yutaka was struggling as hard as she can to break free from her captor but the other person was closing in with his hands raised.

"Yutaka!" Minami rushed in with a furious face.

"Well well, another one." Jack said in a low voice. His face along with Kimihiro's is covered. "How about you wait your turn until we finish this one."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Minami soon rushed towards Jack who quickly avoided being caught.

Kagami was still looking for where the scream came from and soon heard the sounds of a fight. She quickly searched around until she saw Minami and an undercover Jack going head to head. She quickly rushed in to help the girl.

"Iwasaki-san!" Kagami called out and tried to tackle Jack. Jack saw her coming this time and soon avoided her.

_What the hell is going on here?_

Jack was looking at the two girls with a confused look in his eyes. This wasn't part of the test. But, he could use this to his favour.

"Just what I had in mind." Jack chuckled as he expected Patricia to suddenly pop up and help him out with this improvised script.

Someone did appear though. It was more than one. Three people came out of nowhere, one of them being quite short; their faces completely covered and were soon standing behind Minami and Kagami. Minami and Kagami went back to back to face the sudden rise of thugs. Jack though, had no clue what was going on. It looks like the test was cancelled because of this.

"Damn it!" Jack quickly took his mask off. "This was not meant to happen!"

"Rassler-sempai?" Minami was taken by surprise about this.

"Jack?" Kagami looked over her shoulder to see him standing there.

"I'll explain later! We got a problem here! Iwasaki, get Kobayakawa a-" Jack was stopped the short one to come in and attack him.

Minami heard at least Yutaka's name and soon quickly rushed towards them. Kimihiro pushed Yutaka away from Minami and was going to 'pretend' to fight Minami. Unfortunately, the serious face that is Minami Iwasaki was the last thing he saw before she gave a strong punch into his gut and another punch across his face. She rushed to Yutaka and picked her up like a bride.

"Hold on tight Yutaka!" Minami soon ran off with Yutaka in her arms.

Jack and Kagami on the other hand were having a hard time dealing with the attackers. Jack was facing against the small person. Because that it was a midget, he had a hard time to attack her while she used her height to her advantage by kicking him in the stomach. Jack was slightly pushed back but he was able to come at the person with a few kicks, pushing her back. Kagami was had to deal with the two other thugs herself. She kept an eye on her back and came at the one in front of her, with a strong right punch aiming to the person's left side. He back away from her from that punch.

"I forgot she hits hard…" The person muttered under his breath. He only had one more look and decided to back away from her completely.

The other decided it was best run while he can, not wanting to get into anymore trouble as it stands. Kagami wondered why they ran but her thoughts went back to Jack. She turned around and saw Jack and the short person in a standoff.

"For a midget, you're pretty good." Jack panted, looking at the shorty.

"You too." The person said in a deep voice. It sounded familiar to him. "I love to play a little longer but, I got something to do. See ya." With that, he ran away, not wanting to fight any longer than he needed.

Jack wondered what that was about. He dropped it and soon faced Kagami.

"Kagami are you ok?" Jack ran up to her.

"I'm fine." Kagami looked back at where those people went off. "What was going on?"

"I was supposed to have a test for Minami and Yutaka but all of this happened."

"A test? You mean that Yutaka getting chased was part of the test?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Yutaka bumped into me and she was being chased by two people. You're not part of it?"

"That's the first I heard of it."

Kagami wasn't sure what was going on at all. Jack dropped it for now and decided to help Kimihiro who was still on the ground.

"Let's forget about it for now. Help me with Kimihiro." Jack lifted the boy up.

Kagami understood and soon helped picked him up.

The two dragged the unconscious boy out of the park, at least get him to lie down on something. The two were silent the entire way back. They wanted to say something but, the situation didn't call for it. They wanted to talk about it some other time. Kimihiro groaned as he was finally got his senses back.

"Morning buddy." Jack looked at the guy, coming to a stop.

"…Funny… Ow, she hits hard…" Kimihiro was able to get back on his feet. He rubbed his face where Minami punched him.

"You'll live." Kagami smiled at him. "So, what is this test about?"

"Well, I picked up a few hints between those two and figured to give them a push."

"What do you mean push?"

Jack hesitated when he thought about it. "Well… you know…"

"No, I don't."

Kimihiro picked up where he left off. "How about we find them first then you see for yourself."

Kagami followed the boys out of the park. They were hoping to find Minami and Yutaka, hoping that they got out fine. The last thing they need is to see their bodies in a 'mess'. Much to their luck, they found them along with Miyuki, Hiyori, Patricia and Tsukasa. They smiled finally seeing them come by.

"Rassler-sempai!" Yutaka waved at them.

"Hey girls." Jack finally got to them. "Patty, where were you? I thought you were close behind us."

"Someone had to record the test." Patricia waved a camera in her hand.

"Y-you recorded… us?" Minami looked at her with a paled face.

"Only to prove that you passed." Patricia gave Jack the camera. "I can't say she passed because that is your job."

Jack, Kimihiro and Kagami gather around the camera. Jack pressed the button and played it.

Minami continued to run with Yutaka in her arms with a determined face. She wanted to keep her safe no matter what happens. Some things were going through her head such as, if she ever got a chance to see those thugs again, she would do more than what she did to the one that grabbed Yutaka, she swore on it.

Minami had finally made it out of the forest that's part of the park and walked towards a bench. She kept her close in her arms, hoping she's still fine.

"Yutaka, are you alright?" Minami finally looked down at the small girl.

"Yes, I'm fine…" Yutaka pulled herself even closer to Minami, not wanting her to see her red face.

"That goodness." Minami wasn't letting go of her. "I was so worried… I thought that you were…"

"Minami-chan…"

"I'm just glad that you're fine."

Yutaka smiled. She just sat there, holding on the Minami with all her strength. She was tall, strong, kind and caring. She's calm, collective and can do everything so perfectly. She was everything that she wasn't. She thought of herself as a bother to both her and everyone around her. Even now, the fact that Jack set up this test for her, she thought of herself as a bother. It didn't matter if the person had good intentions or not, she always thought that she makes things harder for people. She started to feel her eyes watering up. She couldn't hold her feelings inside anymore, she let it out.

Minami heard her sniffling. She looked down and saw her crying.

"Yutaka?"

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry for causing so much trouble…"

"Yutaka, its fine."

"It's not fine… I'm making people do things for me… I'm pushing work on other people… I'm an awful person…"

"You're not an awful person!" Minami got serious about it. "You're not pushing work on people or making them do things for you. They're worried about you. Worried that, something horrible might happen to you and they would do anything to keep you safe."

Yutaka looked into Minami's eyes and listened to what Minami had to say about it.

"You're kind, caring, sweet and loving, the kind that everyone wants to protect, like me." Minami blushed when she mentioned herself. "I worry about you all the time, ever since we met and I wanted to protect you no matter where you go."

"But… I've always caused trouble for you whenever I'm sick or even slightly injured. I don't want to cause such burdens on you…"

"I don't care. I don't care if you get sick or injured. I'm doing it all because I want to. And also…" Minami hesitated when she reached that one bit.

Yutaka looked at her. What was it that she wanted to say?

"I'm also doing this because…" Minami couldn't say it. It was something that could break them apart.

"Because what? Please Minami-chan, tell me." Yutaka pressed herself against her.

"…I love you…" Minami finally said it. She was red and was shaking. Yutaka looked at her, eyes wide, finally hearing the words she wanted to hear. "It was like love on first sight. I had it since we met that time after the entrance exams. I wanted to tell you but…"

Yutaka didn't want her continue about what if and soon pressed her lips against hers. Minami, who was taken by surprise, was able to settle down and returned the kiss. It felt amazing to them. Their lips, soft and sweet, were hot against each other. They felt like time just completely stopped for them and them alone.

Although, they didn't want to pull away, they had to and Yutaka looked at her with tears of joy. "I don't want you to talk about what if. Not now, not ever because I love you."

Minami was soon worried about how the world would look at them. "But, what if your family-?"

Yutaka placed her finger to the mint hair girl's lips. "I just said 'no what if' but, like he said, 'If you love the person, such things don't matter'."

Minami smiled at the little girl for and pulled her into another kiss.

Jack, Kimihiro and Kagami smiled happily that the newly formed couple before them. They both were embarrassed.

"You passed the both of you." Jack smiled, happy that it turned out well. "I'm just glad that those thugs didn't come back."

The other only nodded in agreement. Too bad that Jack and Kagami doesn't know that Matsuri, Inori and Konata are hiding in the shadows with a smile on their faces.

Jack walked up to the little girl in front of her and knelt down. He patted her on the head now that he finally finished his job.

"Looks like you took my advice there." Yutaka giggled knowing that she used his line. He then got up to face Iwasaki. "You did what I expected you to do. Good job."

Minami only blushed when she thought about it.

"Well, I hope for the best for the both of you." Jack smiled once again.

The day ended pretty well, Hiyori, Patricia, Minami and Yutaka walked off. Miyuki decided it was time to leave as well; she was part of this test as well. Tsukasa also decided to head home first. Kimihiro also left, wanting to get a bag of ice for his cheek. It was just now just Kagami and Jack, all alone. This was not what they had in mind. Jack didn't want to face her but it soon came to him. He had to talk to her at some point. He may as well get it over and done with.

"S-so… you want to grab a bite…?" Jack was able to break the ice but, it felt really awkward.

"S-sure…" Kagami answered, not looking at him at all.

The two walked together, heading to anywhere they could eat. Kagami was actually happy to be with Jack again. She may not be able to be with him the way she wanted but, as long as they can stay like this, it didn't matter. Jack on the other hand was nervous. He wanted to tell her but, right now, he felt like he should just run away. Miyuki, Kimihiro and Hiyori aren't here this time so he can run away now. He soon remembered what Sakuraba-sensei told him. He isn't going to run this time, it's time to face it and let it out.

**Kagami: Aren't you giving some sort of hint that you might start another fic or something?**

**I don't see why not. Once this story is finished, I intend to create spinoffs on this. Not the one with the future you though, that's too much work.**

**Kagami: Really?**

**Anyway, the next chapter is shorter than the usual but it's going to make you people hate me for doing it.**

**Jack: I really don't like how you said that…**

**Until then, I'll be seeing you all.**


	15. Chapter 15

**It's time. This chapter will be one hell of a turning point in the story. I'm so going to be hated for this…**

**Chapter 15**

Jack had walked around town along with Kagami, hoping to find something to eat. He had heard the sounds of a hungry stomach a few times and it wasn't him. He can only guess it was the lilac girl next to him.

"Don't worry, we'll find something." Jack joked around a little with the girl.

"Very funny." Kagami smiled now that he said something to lessen the mood.

"Come on, you're stomach was pretty loud."

Kagami blushed. "You didn't have to listen."

"Calm down. Look, let's just head there..." Jack noticed that it was the restaurant where they first had lunch together.

Kagami noticed it as well and started to blush about the sudden coincidence that they were going to be eating in the same place they were going out together that one time. Even the table that they were going to eat on was the same as that day. There are too many coincidences happening today.

Kagami thought it would be best to set their minds off this and move a different topic. "You know, what was going through your mind when you planned that test?"

"How much I wanted to help Kobayakawa. The minute I first met her and Iwasaki, there was something I noticed between them."

"You actually noticed it huh?"

"What does that mean?" Jack looked at her wondering if there was a meaning to it.

"Well, you don't seem like the guy who notices these things."

"Watch it. I'm very perceptive."

Kagami giggled thinking about it. He does pick up some things, just not a lot of it.

"Well, whatever the case, it was sweet of you to do that for them."

Jack looked at her again with an irritated look but sighed knowing that she was right. "Thank you. In truth, both Patty and I have been known as match makers from time to time."

"You mean you two done this before?"

"Yeah, may it be our friends or family, we would do what we did best to bring them together."

They were soon startled by the sounds of someone coughing. They had a look and saw a tall woman with two others trying to help her. One was small which was patting her back and the other gave a cup of water to wash whatever she was choking down. Their thoughts were soon averted when their food came to the table.

"So you brought people together a lot like that?" Kagami asked again, actually amazed that they used to do that.

"Yeah. We did it to make them happy, never for the fun of it. We never liked seeing other people being sad, it's not in our nature."

"Oh…" Kagami whispered to herself.

Jack soon took his utensils and started eating. Kagami soon joined him and enjoyed her meal. They were pretty content to just to eat together. There was no awkwardness between them this time. Though, it didn't stop them for having things playing in their minds. Jack was still having that line playing in his mind again and again. Coincidences after coincidences have been happening and now, this was too much.

"H-how about we go do something after this." Jack placed his suggestion, which was another coincidence to that day.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" Kagami didn't seem to notice.

"I don't know anything I guess."

This didn't seem to make much work but, it would do. Once they finished eating they left. What they only did was just walked around town, hoping to find something that catches their interest. Elsewhere, Matsuri, Inori and Konata were staying close to them.

"They're really cute together huh?" Matsuri had a smile on her face seeing her little sister getting better.

"This is something I've seen so often in dating sims." Konata had that cat-grin smile again. "If we can play this right, we can get them to finally say it."

"Easier said than done." Inori answered back. "We just have to wait until we can find the best time."

They all agreed and watched them continue on.

Kagami could feel something running her spine. Like someone was watching them. This cannot be another coincidence, there's too many here to call it that. She decided to shake it off and just walk along side Jack. She just wanted to be with him as long as she can, not caring about the rest of the world.

Nothing really happened between them much besides talking about just about anything. To the girls behind them, they were getting bored that nothing is happening.

"Man, they aren't doing anything special." Matsuri complained. "We got to do something."

"Leave that to me." Konata smiled and walked up to them.

Konata decided to run pass them. Her plan was to get one of them to trip, let the other to catch them and end up being on top of them. Basically she was trying to get them to do what they did the first time they went out. She waited for a few seconds for them to get closer. Once they were close enough, she let her leg out enough for one of them to trip. Someone did trip, it wasn't them though. Konata looked who she tripped and saw Misao. What were the coincidences of that happening?

"Ok who did that?" Misao got up and started looking for the person who tripped her. Jack and Kagami were soon caught in her sight. "Oh, Hiiragi, Rassler-kun, good to see you!"

"Hey Kusakabe…" Kagami wasn't actually fond of meeting her right now.

"Hi Misao." Jack greeted her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well…" Misao kind of, froze in position for a little. "Why am I here?"

The two only looked at her rather dumbfounded how she forgot why she was here.

"It was really important too."

"Then don't forget it…" The two said in unison.

"Anyway, did you see the person who tripped me?"

The two had a look at who did so. They know that the chances of them even finding who tripped her were close to none so, they gave up trying to do so.

"Whoever did it, he's long gone now." Jack answered back. "Anyway, shouldn't you be doing something?"

"I don't remember what I was supposed to do anymore." Misao only giggled thinking about it.

"If I have to guess, it has something to do with Minegishi-san." Jack thought of that possibility.

"You could be right. Well, I'm going to call her and find out. I'll be seeing ya!" Misao soon ran off, leaving the two to wonder what that was all about.

"Something like that happened to me as well actually…" Kagami remembers when she called her for something.

Jack still wonders but, it won't matter for now. "Because of that, I don't remember what we were talking about."

Kagami giggled and just walked on ahead with him close behind.

Konata on the other hand was standing next to the elder Hiiragi twins and was irritated by her failure.

"Well, that sucked." Konata sighed.

"Don't worry about it." Inori turned to the couple and noticed where they were going. "Their heading for the park. Come on!"

They made a run for it to beat them into the park. They were going to pull anything that might get them together in a better way. They weren't having much luck as something always seem to be stopping them. So far, they had tried to trip, scare them, even push them down by accident. Nothing was working and basically got in trouble with just about everything in their way. As it stands, they are tired out of their minds. They just gave up and stuck to following them.

Kagami and Jack soon came to a bench which was also the same place where the test came to an end. The sun was setting and people where still having a good time. They even noticed a few couples coming in and out of the park, having a good time. The two were quite envious about it because they all seem so happy. As much as they wanted to say that to each other, they just couldn't. One happens to be a coward who can't say the words while other believes that he's already in a relationship. Kagami wasn't going to break them up. She knows that if she loves him, she just have to leave him alone and let him be happy, even if the person he's with isn't her.

"You know, today is much like that day." Jack talked again. "Way too many coincidences have been happening as it stands."

"I know." She looked at the setting sun. "I wish I can spend my day like this with someone I love though..." Jack could feel something in his heart hurting.

"You can. You just haven't found someone yet." Jack wanted to tell her but, he can't. If she is with someone and if she's happy, then he should leave her alone.

"Actually, I have…" Kagami figured that she may as well bring it up. "He's actually with someone else though. I met him a while back now. The feelings only continue to grow and by the time I noticed it, he was with someone else." Jack only kept quiet about it. "I'm also his friend so; I couldn't do that to him. He's always so happy to be with her. I don't want to be a horrible person and make him hate me for it."

"Have you thought about moving on?" Jack gave a suggestion which he hoped that she would.

"I have but…" Jack wasn't going to like what he hears next. "I love him too much to move on."

"…Is that so…?" It was the only thing he could think off.

They just sat there, unable to think of anything to change the mood. Kagami had enough of this; it was hurting her too much. She wanted to say that it was him but, she couldn't do it. She quickly got up from her seat.

"Then Jack… I guess I can say that this is goodbye then?" Jack looked at her, wondering what she is saying.

"Wait Kagami, what are you saying?"

"I'm sorry. I just can't stand it anymore." Kagami hid her face, not wanting him to see her crying. "Goodbye." She soon walked away from him.

"Kagami, wait!" Jack got up and walked behind her.

"Please Jack, just leave me alone." Kagami picked up the pace.

"I can't do that. I can see clearly that you're hiding your face." Jack matched hers.

"Stop it…" She was walking faster.

"I want to know what is wrong. Please let me help you."

"You can't help me."

"Why can't I?"

Kagami kept quiet and soon stopped.

"Please Kagami; tell me why I can't help you."

"I can't…"

"Why?"

"I just can't!" Kagami screamed at him. "Leave me alone!" Kagami then ran off.

Jack chased after her. She can't let her go like that. He wants to help the one he loves, no matter what the problem is she wants to help her best he can. She continued to run for 10 minutes and was still close behind. She can tell he was giving chase and it was starting to be too much.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" Kagami came to a complete stop and screamed at him.

"I can't leave you like this! I want to help you anyway! If you really want me to stop, then tell my why!" Jack screamed back at her.

"It's because you're the one I love!" Jack soon froze there. "You're the one I was talking about! I wanted to be with you! I want to tell you how much I love you but I can't because you're with Patricia! I wanted to be with you but I can't because I didn't want you to hate me!" Kagami cried harder, standing in front of Jack. "Now you understand why you can't help me?"

Jack was taken aback by this. Matsuri, Inori and Konata, who were able to catch up with them, were shocked as well. Jack couldn't be with Patricia, he doesn't even seem like he was with her in the first place.

"Wait, what made you think I was with her?" Jack wanted to know what she was talking about.

"At the park after Konata's test, I saw you kissing her!" Jack soon remembered that time. "After that, I soon learned that I could never be with you from that point on… So just, let this be the last time I can be this close to you… So please…"

Kagami soon walked away from Jack but he wasn't going to stand for it. He soon followed her, to tell her the truth but, he soon noticed head lights coming. Kagami doesn't even notice it. The other girls behind them noticed as well. They made their move to get Kagami out of the way but it seems like Jack beat them to it. Jack knows that there isn't enough time to tell her. He wasn't going to watch the girl he loves to get hit. His only reaction was run towards her and pushed her away.

"Kagami!" Jack ran to her and pushed her out of the way.

Jack soon turned and faced the car. It was coming in and fast. He wasn't able to react at this point. His scenes dulled, his only thoughts were to keep Kagami safe no matter what. The car got closer and closer and soon, his world turned black.

Kagami watched the blood flood on the road. She was shaking heavily and tears forming in her eyes from the horrific scene before her. She fell to her knees.

_This can't be happening… This can't… be…_

She couldn't do anything anymore. The only thing she could do was to scream in pain.

**Kagami: Why, why did you do that?**** *Grabs Author, getting punched in the face, crying* Why?**

***Author takes the beating until she finally let go. He got up and backed away from her***

**Sorry… I wanted to use this idea in a long time now. But not to worry, there are many other things that I have in mind. So, please keep your hopes up. I'm not going to end it like that.**

**Spirit Jack: Kagami…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the next part. Like I said, I'm not ending this story yet.**

**I don't own Lucky Star**

**Chapter 16**

Jack could feel himself floating. It felt nice for some reason. Something about it felt so liberal. He soon felt a shining light in his eyes. He opened them and soon saw a sky. He also noticed grass and flowers about. She slowly got up and noticed a field of flowers. It was a beautiful sight but, how did he get here in the first place.

"Ok let's think…" Jack thought of a little. "I remember Kagami… a bright light coming towards her… I was running…" Jack soon fully remembered everything. He looked around one more time. "…Am I dead…?"

"Not quite." A voice called out. He turned to see who it was and what he saw was a something he didn't expect at all.

It was a young woman, or girl. It was hard to tell because the person he was looking at was a tiny person. She also had green eyes and long blue hair, wearing a long white dress with a very caring smile. The only thing that was missing was a small mole under her left eye and an ahoge bouncing on her head.

"Konata…?" Jack said absentmindedly.

The woman looked at him flabbergasted upon hearing that name. She quickly ran up to him.

"You know my daughter?" She looked at him with the most serious eyes. She really looks like Konata even more so than further away.

"Wait, daughter? You mean you're her mother?"

"Ah, yes. I'm Kanata Izumi, Konata's mother."

Jack soon stood there wondering about the names. "How long did it take you guys to name her I wonder?"

"We thought about the name pretty hard excuse me!"

"Sorry Izumi-san, I didn't mean to offend." Jack said sorry to the little girl, woman, which ever. "Anyway, where am I?"

Kanata didn't want to talk about it but, she had no choice now. "You're in the border between life and death. People who got caught up in a deathly situation yet did not die instantly, would be sent here. Depending what happens to the body; you would either live or die."

Jack looked at her. "A border…?" Kanata only nodded her head. Jack only sighed until something came to his mind. "So, what's your purpose for being here?"

"I was given the task of help guide people to either side of the border when the time comes."

"Oh…" Jack didn't want to ask this but, he wanted it out of the way. "What happened to you?"

Kanata looked at him and wondered why he wanted to know.

"I've only seen pictures of you at the Izumi house. I never asked what really happened to you. Actually, if you don't want to talk about it, it's fine."

Kanata looked at her feet. She knelt down which turned to her sitting on the grass. "Actually, I died very young." Jack turned to her. "I happened after I gave birth to Konata. They said that the she was going to be fine but, I wasn't. My body couldn't fully handle the labour. They said that I only had at least a week to live."

"…I'm sorry…" Jack sat down next to her, thinking that he was an idiot for asking the question.

"It's ok. You were just curious about it."

"So, what's it like… to know how long till your death?"

"Frightening. I was scared that I would never be with my husband and daughter. But, I was glad, that I was able to spend my last days with them."

Jack looked out to the endless field of flowers. His condition is different than hers. She had died due to her giving birth. Him on the other hand, he was in a near death experience and depending on what happens to his body now, he may be dead.

"You seem quite troubled." Kanata looked at him. "What happened back on Earth?"

Jack knelt down with her. "I pushed a girl who I love out of the way from getting hit by a car." Kanata's eyes where wide open to hear that. "There was a misunderstanding on both mine and her part. I tried to tell her the truth only for to see her about to get hit. I ran to her and without thinking and pushed her out of the way."

Kanata wondered a little. "You must've have loved her a lot huh?" Jack stood quiet about it.

He only smiled knowing the truth. Kanata knows when you love a person; you would do anything to keep them safe, even if it means your own life. She should know when Sojiro did something just the same. She got up and took his hand.

"Come on, we're going to pay a little visit down there." Kanata had a smile on her face.

Jack doesn't know what's going to happen but, he took her hand and was ready to go.

A week had passed since the day of the accident and today was a Friday. Kagami had been coming everyday to see the boy. Every day, she had hoped that he would wake up and greets her, every day that he would just have scared her or say some sort of smart remark to make her either laugh. She wasn't getting what she hoped, and today was no different. She came here right after school, having a bag of things to put by his side of the bed.

"Hey Jack." Kagami greeted the boy. "I figured to pay you another visit. Knowing you, you would make some smart remark about how lucky you are." Kagami giggled a little about it. "There, I was able to get a copy of Om*m*ri H*m*ri. I know you read a lot of those kinds and I know how often you talk about this one. I read it myself and you're right, it's very good. I really want to see who the other Demon Slayers in this are."

Kagami smiled looking at him. She let her hand reach out and touch his face. Even in this state, his face still feels warm by the touch. She could feel the pain in her heart again thinking about that day when it happened. She hated herself for that day. She was the one who caused this to happen. She didn't see the car come and he went ahead to save her. Although she understood the intentions, she still believes that she was the one at fault.

There was a knock on the door and there appeared the girls from 1-D. Kagami got up from the chair quickly, not wanting them, mainly Patricia, see what she was doing a little while ago.

"Oh, Hiiragi-sempai. Hi." Hiyori greeted her. "What are you doing?"

"N-nothing…" Kagami looked away. "I-I was just having a talk with him that's all. What about you guys?"

"I just wanted to see how he is, that's all." Patricia walked up to him and looked at his face for a little. "If it wasn't for the situation in front of me, I would have drawn something on your face you know that." Patricia giggled, brushing a lock of hair out of his face.

Hiyori walked up to him as well, opening her bag. She took out some books out and placed it on the table. "Here are some doujins that you wanted to read. I even made some new ones for Comiket as well. You get to have the first copy of it." Hiyori took out the other book and placed it there. "I can only thank you for giving me these new ideas for the mangas."

"That's because you've been getting ideas from the test he comes up with." Patricia teased her a little.

"I-I didn't mean to do it, I swear!" Hiyori tried to defend herself. Too bad it wasn't working as well as she hoped.

Yutaka and Minami came up next after talking to each other for a little. They both are even nervous about doing it but, they did so anyway.

"Well… we wanted to thank you for bringing us together." Yutaka was the first to talk.

"In the past, I couldn't have told her because I was too scared of what she would think. I used to think that if we just stayed as we were, then everything would be fine." Minami continued on.

"And you know why I didn't want to tell her. I still haven't forgotten what you said to me about it. You helped me to show how much I love Minami-chan."

"And you helped me finally say those words that I wanted to say."

Minami and Yutaka took a few steps back and bowed. "Thank you very much, Rassler-sempai."

Everyone in the room was happy to see such a thing. They were sure that Jack would be happy about this as well.

The rest of the day was reminisced about what they did together with Jack. Not to mention talking about something that had to do with an odd smell. Heck, they were even talking about the anesthetic smell in the hospital. It wasn't long until they all soon left but, Patricia wanted to talk with a certain twin-pigtailed girl.

"Hiiragi-sempai, can I talk to you for a while?" Kagami started to feel that she was going to get punched for what happened. She probably deserved as well.

They walked out of hospital building and away from the other girls heading home.

"If you want to hit me, go ahead. It was my fault for making this. I deserve it." Kagami actually braced herself for a surprise punch or kick or anything.

"What are you talking about?" Kagami looked at her, confused about why she asked. "Why should I hit you? It's true that I want to do it. But I can't because in truth, you were in danger and it was his instinct to save people like that." Kagami stood and listen to her for a while. "I remember the time we were at a park. We would always climb trees and enjoy the sights of the world below. I wanted to climb up higher than usual and so I got even further up than him. He was behind, following me. Then suddenly I ended up slipping on the way up. While I was falling, he jumped off the tree and catches me. I didn't have a single scratch on me but he ended up getting a broken leg and a few ribs."

Patricia had a smile on her face, still remembering that day. "I can't hate you or punch you for that at all. There is no reason for me to do so. It's even harder for me to do so when he cares for someone with all his heart." Kagami looked at her, wondering what she was talking about.

"Anyway, that wasn't the reason why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to talk to you about taking care of him."

Kagami was shocked to hear that. "W-why? Don't yo-"

"I do love him. I truly do. But I can't do it."

"What do you mean? You should be the one to take care of him not me!"

"I can't tell you why. I'm sure he would do it himself. Just take my word for it and take care of him, please Hiiragi-sempai?"

Kagami stood there, having no clue where this was going at all. But, she was asking her to do this with such serious eyes. She could only nod.

"Ok, I'll take care of him."

Patricia smiled and hugged her right there. Kagami was a little surprised but, she let her.

"Thank you. I got to get going. When he wakes up, tell him his 'sister' will give him a world of hurt for making us all worry." Patricia smiled. "Good bye."

Jack and Kanata was standing close to them. Kanata had a smile on her face, hearing that the girl was happy to find that she didn't hold a grudge against Kagami. Jack sighed in relief to learn that this was resolved without any bloodshed.

"Looks like you got something to look forward to." Kanata joked after hearing that.

"And knowing her, she would really put me in a world of hurt." Jack only smiled and watch Patricia go.

"Well, I think we should be going back now."

Jack didn't want to go back just yet. He walked up to the Kagami. She was just standing there, wondering about what Patricia said. Jack raised his arm and tried to touch her face only for his hand to phase through her. Jack withdrew his hand and sigh. He turned to Kanata and smiled.

"Can we come back here again?" Jack asked her.

"Sure, whenever you want." Kanata smiled at the boy.

"Then how about tomorrow?"

"Well, I guess I don't mind." Kanata took his hand and began their journey back. "Now tell me how my daughter and husband are doing?"

"They're doing well. You do know that he is an otaku right?"

Kanata giggled. "I know, but I still love him."

"Well, I guess I'm going to be spending a lot of time talking about how Konata's been doing?"

"I'm not part of her life and I like to know all I can about what's been going on with her. Not just her, but also Sojiro-kun, Yui, even Yutaka, I want to know everything that's been happening to all of them."

As much as he doesn't mind talking about the Izumi family like that, he wants to know one thing. "Can spirit's sleep?"

"We can, but that's only if we want to. Why did you ask?"

"No reason…" Jack then whispered to himself this. "This is going to be a 'very' long night…"

**Spirit Jack: Damn you, you crazy author! I'm going to kill you for doing this to me!**

**You can try but, you'll just faze through me you know.**

**Kanata: Now Rassler-san, what have I been telling you about venting your anger on the author?**

**Spirit Jack: Ok, ok I get it. You better have kept me alive in this story.**

**Hey, I want to end this happily so just wait.**

**Next time, the girls are going to give him gifts.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here we go, time for some gifts.**

**I don't own Lucky Star**

**Chapter 17**

Another week came in without the world caring at all. Nothing special was happening. Kagami was just getting herself ready to go out and join with the rest of her friends today. The girls thought about it because Kagami needs to take a little rest before making another visit to Jack again. She was going to thank them after this is all over.

"Onee-chan, we have to go." Tsukasa called from behind her door.

"Ok." Kagami called out and soon got up from her chair.

Kagami opened her door and stood ready to go. Tsukasa smiled finally seeing her out of her room now.

"So, what do you guys have in mind?" Kagami asked.

"Well, we all want to pick a gift for Jack." Tsukasa was thinking of anything to give him.

"Well, knowing Konata, she would probably give him a manga series or something."

"At least he'll be happy to get it."

"Yeah." Kagami smiled. "Well, let's get going."

Kagami and Tsukasa left the house and headed for the station. They had to meet up with Konata and Miyuki there. It seems that a lot of things have been happening recently during the week. Konata said that she was finally able to get in touch with her old friend from middle school again. Kagami would like to meet the other otaku girl.

They came to their stop and waited for the rest to come in. Kagami had a strong feeling that Konata was going to be late for this. Miyuki soon turned up and greeted them.

"Hello everyone." Miyuki greeted them.

"Hi." Kagami and Tsukasa waved at her. "Now only if the Konata was here, we may be able to get those gifts by now."

"But, isn't that Konata right there?" Miyuki pointed at the little person next to them with a hat on the head.

A hand came up and removed the hat and showed a ahoge bouncing around and a slightly annoyed Konata. This was the second time Kagami and Tsukasa were taken by surprise of this. They swear that she looked mostly like a boy with that sort of get up.

"I didn't think that was you!" Kagami said in surprise again.

"You think after the first time, you may have at least thought I would have worn this every now and then." Konata looked at her annoyed.

"Sorry. Anyway, should we get going?"

"Yeah but, I wonder…" Konata walked along side them. "What should we get for Jack though?"

"I was thinking of getting him some flowers." Miyuki thought about it for a little while. "Maybe lilies."

"I already got him something." Tsukasa search through her bag and pulled out a bag of biscuits. "I wanted to give him this for a while now as an apology for burning his back."

"He told you that it was ok."

"Maybe she wanted to do an equivalent exchange for him after his hard work on that test." Konata added.

"Burning someone back and apologizing with a bag of cookies is not what I call a fair exchange."

"Well, I was thinking of getting him a game or something."

"I expected as much." Kagami sighed and soon saw a shop called Animate. "Well, let's get yours over and done with. How about that shop?"

"I think I should have enough money this time. Come on." Konata lead the way and with that same smile again.

The doors of Animate opened. Meito Anizawa had been clearing the counter before her heard the sound of the doors open. He soon noticed her. The very girl to get them the customers that they needed for almost forever! This was their chance, he can feel it!

"Men, Legendary girl A have entered the store! Get ready!" Meito ordered over the radio.

"But boss, there's only three of us here!" The man with the simple hairstyle, also known as Clerk Sugita answered.

"Yeah boss, we can't win like this!" The cornet-green head girl, also known as Lamica Hoshi also answered.

"We don't have a choice. This may be our only chance so we have to do this!"

"Got it!" The two employers went off to the battlefield.

They both hid behind the shelves, waiting for the little girl to come closer to them. Clerk Sugita stood in the model section again, hoping that maybe she might come back to buy the limited edition Ky*n model again. Lamica was best working in the manga section, knowing all the mangas from the day that was created to now. Konata was coming closer to her. She waited for a little before she jumped. She was close enough and soon came up to her.

"Welcome." She said with her nice personality. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Do you have the newest Bl**ch manga?" Konata asked so easily.

Lamica froze up for a bit. The latest manga for that series was no more than about two months ago. Is it possible that she didn't get it? No, not Legendary girl A, she would have easily gotten it from anywhere. But, there is a chance that she couldn't right? It's now or never!

"We have volume 45 of the series." Lamica only begged that she didn't get it.

"Well, I already got the Volume." Lamica was shot down quick. "But I wonder if Jack got this?" She lit up again.

"I remember seeing it the last time I was at his house." Miyuki joined in.

"Oh is that so? Oh well." Konata along with the rest of the girls followed her somewhere else.

Lamica dropped to the ground in defeat.

"Lamica, get a hold of yourself!" Meito ordered her. "Don't worry, just rest up for a bit. Sugita, follow her and try to make a recommendation at whatever section she's in!"

"Right!" Clerk Sugita ran off.

He followed her all the way until they reached the DVD section. Luckily for him, he got the top recommendation of anime. It was the newest anime on the market, an anime with a plot, violence and fan service that can match Elf*n L**d, The Qw*s*r of St*gm*ta. He also knows that he shouldn't be selling this to a couple of high school kids but he knows for a fact that the Legendary girl A loves this sort of things. This is his chance. He made his move.

"We recently got this on stock." He showed it to her, hoping that she would pick this.

"Oh, I know this!" Konata soon snatched it out of his hand. "I've also read the manga as well… Oh man, I've been dying to get this for a while! But, then there's a fellow otaku on his bed who hasn't seen this yet…"

Kagami walked up to her and saw what was in her hand. "I was able to buy that for Jack the last time I visited him."

"Oh did you? Then I can take this for myself." Konata had a smile on her face. "Well, let's look for that gift for Jack."

Clerk Sugita waited for her to walk off. When she was out of sight, he dropped on his knees and raised his arms to the heavens for his success once again!

"I did it! I did it boss, this is it!" He screamed with all his might.

"That's my man!" Meito cried his eyes out in joy. "You're the hero of this store you know that! When this is over, we're going to celebrate this fateful day in your honour!"

"Thank you boss, really thank you!"

Konata also looked around and found something she knows that Jack would like, a Y*ki N*g*to figure. He said that he got all the others and almost all of them but he said he was never able to get this one. She was sure he would be happy with this.

"Ok, that should be all." Konata said with a smile.

"But Kona-chan, isn't that all too expensive?" Tsukasa looked at the price tags on the items she had in her hand.

Konata looked at the prices and soon took out her wallet and started adding it all up.

"You're right." Meito's Vulcan hearing was able to hear something he didn't want to hear. "I don't think I'll be able to buy them."

"I think I remember seeing that model a lot cheaper in the other shop as well." Kagami added in.

"Really? Then let's go to that." Konata placed the model back and placed the DVD on the counter. "Sorry, maybe another time. See ya." Konata soon walked out along with the rest of the girls.

Meito, Clerk Sugita and Lamica all watched her go. The minute the door closed on them, a giant explosion sent them flying away in defeat once again.

"We won't give up!"

"I thought I heard something a minute ago." Konata looked around.

"Must be your imagination." Kagami told her. "Come on, I'll show you the shop."

Kagami lead them to the place where she got the products that she said she got. In that instant, Konata went rampant in the place. It probably was the prices of the store because a number of the things here are indeed cheaper than Animate. Well, at least that's one gift taken cared off.

The girls soon walked out of the store. Konata was content with getting a number of things other than just gifts for Jack. Kagami was, again, surprised how much money the little otaku can spend on things like that.

"I thought you were meant to be buying Jack a gift?" Kagami asked her.

"I did. I got him the N*g*to model. The rest is mine." Konata said proudly about it.

"Whatever. Miyuki, you said you wanted to get him some flowers right?"

"Why yes." Miyuki replied. "I think he would like it."

"I'm sure he would." Kagami started to feel melancholic about it. "I'm sure…"

The three picked it up. They didn't want to see her in this state, Konata especially. Konata stopped both Tsukasa and Miyuki for a little and whispered something in their ears. The two soon nodded and walked off at an amazing speed, leaving both Konata and Kagami alone.

"Kagami, are you still blaming yourself?" Konata asked her but didn't get a respond from her. "It wasn't your fault for that day."

"But, I didn't see it coming at all…" Kagami's voice cracked a little.

"It was an accident. Jack did what he can do and that was to save you." Konata walked up to her. "He wasn't going to see someone he cares get killed like that."

"Konata…" Kagami faced her.

"If he was here, he would say the same thing. The guy cared for you a lot. I have a keen eye for these things after all." Konata figured to be a little smug about it.

"He cares for me?"

"You never noticed huh?" Konata only shook her head. "When he wakes up, he will tell you everything, I'm sure of it. No one leaves them without saying what they want to say." Konata grabbed her arm. "Now come on, Miyuki and Tsukasa must have found some flowers for him by now."

Kagami was soon pulled all the way to the flower shop. Kagami wonders what she was talking about. Not only that, but Patricia wanted her to take care of him as well. Why are they telling her these sorts of things? She doesn't know what they were talking about. She should know the answer yet, why isn't it coming to her? She could only hope the answer will come to her soon.

The girls were soon on the way to the hospital were Jack is currently sleeping. They had gone to his room again and there he was, sleeping without knowing what is going on in the outside world. They all looked at each other and silently decided who was going to talk to him first. Konata was the first to go up with the bag which has his gift in it.

"Hey Jack, nice to see you again." Konata took out the model. "I remember how much you've been trying to get this so I got it for you." She placed it on the table. "You really need get up buddy otherwise I won't be able to enjoy that session with Romi Paku."

Konata gave the same cat grin smile and returned with her friends. Tsukasa took it her chance to speak as well.

"Hey Jack. I brought you some biscuits." Tsukasa placed it on the table. "I've wanted to give you this as an apology for burning your back. I'm pretty sure you would say that I shouldn't but, I just can't get over this guilt for it so, here." She bowed down with a smile. "And thank you for that test. Since then, I actually feel a lot more confident. I was even able to say no to those people in Akihabara and they all back off."

"Wait, when was that?" Kagami asked her sister and soon turned to Konata. "Did you drag her there?"

"Actually, I asked her to take me there." Tsukasa giggled. "I wanted to try to see if I am more confident."

"It was a rounding success as well." Konata smiled. "The test she did make her found her light. It won't be long for her to be chosen by the K*ybl*de."

"Enough with the references." Kagami sighed.

Miyuki only giggled and soon walked up with her bouquet of flowers.

"Hello Rassler-san. I brought you flowers." Miyuki placed it in the flower pot that was already there. "We hope that you wake up soon. We're all so worried about you, even more so than others." Miyuki had a glance at Kagami.

Kagami gave a sigh of relief as everyone really cares for Jack. It was her turn to talk to him. The girls thought it was their chance to leave her alone for a while.

"I'm heading for the bathroom." Tsukasa was the first to speak.

"Same here." Konata was the second.

"So do I."Miyuki was the last and they all left.

_That's not fooling anyone you know._

She only smiled and turned back to the silver-haired boy.

"You really made good friends." Kagami said as she took the chair and sat next to the boy. "I guess I should thank you for making Tsukasa braver like that then. I hate to quote Konata like this but; you did help her find her light." Kagami smiled at him. "We really want you to wake up you know. I guess I should be saying that I want you to wake up more than anyone huh?" Kagami giggled thinking about it. "I didn't bring you a gift but, I'm sure you'll probably laugh and say that it's ok and probably go off with a quote straight from those dramas like 'It's ok as long as you're here'." Kagami was red at the thought.

Jack and Kanata had been there the entire time. It brought a smile on both him and her at the scene before them. Jack really wished he can go back to his body and tell her what he wanted to say for almost forever now.

"I know you want to go back but, you can't do anything at this point." Kanata comforted him. "You just have to wait."

"I know." Jack only sighed. "Well, good to see that everyone is still doing fine."

The room door soon swung open by a powerful force. It turns out; it was Misao with that huge grin on her face. Ayano and Kimihiro came in with an apologetic look. Tsukasa, Konata and Miyuki also came in with a weak smile.

"Hiya Rassler-kun!" Misao shouted and noticed Kagami. "Oh Hiiragi, you're here too?"

"Could you try to be quiet? This is a hospital after all." Kagami couldn't believe that she did it again.

"We told her that but she's not listening." Kimihiro looked at the sleeping Jack and the number of things on his table. "Even when his butt is in bed, he still gets all the stuff he likes."

"Well, I can't leave a fellow otaku alone like that." Konata answered with a smile. "We all brought him gifts and things for him."

"We did so too." Ayano raised her bag in front of them. "I also brought some snacks as well. Would you all like some?"

Everyone agreed to it and began to enjoy their time in the room. It turned into an outing with friends all of the sudden. Jack could only look at them all with a slight deadpan face now while Kanata only gave a weak smile.

"I normally don't mind this sort of thing but…" Jack was still a little dumbfounded at what he was seeing.

"There there…" Kanata comforted the boy again. "Well, I think we should head back now."

Jack sighed and had one last look at everyone. He also looked at Kagami. She sure does no how to put up a fort. He can tell that she still blames herself. He doesn't want to see her like that again.

"I'll tell you once I come back. Please wait for me." Jack soon faced Kanata again. He took her hand and was heading back to the border.

**Jack: What a bad way to end the chapter.**

**Hey, at least you get so say something lame.**

**Kanata: I thought it was sweet.**

**Jack: Please Izumi-san, don't give him any ideas.**

**Well, the next chapter, shorter than this, will be having Jack returning to his body. Just don't expect too much from it. I feel that it's not that good so, I may have to spend some time before sending it in.**

**One more thing, I do have many Spin-off ideas to this story. You'll see them once this comes to an end.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Late am I? well, here we go, time to return home.**

**I don't own Lucky Star**

**Chapter 18**

Jack was sitting in the field of flowers, wondering how Kagami is doing and sighed thinking about her. He sighed again because he also happens to be bored as well. The border is beautiful and he was sure that where Kanata came from is even more beautiful but there is absolutely nothing in a place like this. If the place had a least a swimming pool which he could drift around in, he would be happy with just that. Too bad that's not happening. He wonders if he can bend some rules and bring his PSP from the living world with him.

"Rassler-san, are you ok?" Kanata appeared in front of him, noticing how bored he is.

"I'm fine…" Jack laid on the ground now. "I'm just bored! There's nothing to do here!"

"It is isn't it?" Kanata giggled.

"What do you do when you're in a world like this?"

"Well, I would normally be taking the people down to Earth and have to visit the people they care like what I've been doing for you."

"Yeah well, every time I go back there, I'm getting closer and closer of just staying there."

"I know the feeling."

Jack sighed again.

"I wish I can return to my body now."

Kanata heard the words she heard a thousand times now. She sympathizes with the boy. He wants to return to Earth, who doesn't? She too wished she could return as well but, there was nothing here that can grant them their wishes. She soon remembers that there is something she had to do.

"Rassler-san, please come with me." Kanata gave him her hand.

Jack didn't ask and took hold of her hand and in no time, he was rocketed off. He had no clue what was going on or where he was going. He had a look around where he is now. He wasn't able to describe anything that went past him He soon turned to Kanata who was still looking at a direction that they were going. He still wasn't going to ask as he trusted the woman. Where ever they were going, he only hoped that it was a nice place.

Kagami was on her way on another visit to see Jack. A month had passed and she was beginning to lose hope. Not only her but so was everyone else. She was worried that he may never wake again and that she may never see him again. If that is to happen, she wished to be by his side until it happens.

Along the way, she noticed the blonde headed blue eyed girl, Patricia along the road.

"Patricia-san, hi." Kagami waved her hand at her.

"Hey Hiiragi-sempai." Patricia waved back at her. "Are you on your way to see Jackie?"

"Yeah. You too?"

"Yup. What a coincidence." Patricia smiled again.

The word 'coincidence' had plagued her mind since the day that she went out with Jack again. That day played almost like the first time. She also remembers the quote that Jack used when they first met at that time. It was inevitable. So then, it was inevitable that he had to be the one to save her from getting hit by a car then? So, it was still pointing that it was her fault in the end?

"What are you thinking?" Patricia asked her.

Kagami snapped out of her slump quickly but, she wasn't paying attention. "W-what?"

"You were deep in thought. Something wrong?"

"I-it's nothing." Kagami said yet she still felt terrible.

"I'm sure this is old news but, it isn't your fault."

"I'm sorry but, it just keeps coming to me."

"And we've said a number of times that it was an accident. You should stop beating yourself up like that. Keep it up and Jackie would be sad. That would then make me hit you for it." Patricia lightly punched the girl.

Kagami faced her and smile as well. She was right; she really should stop feeling depressed about what had happened.

"That's the Hiiragi-sempai I know." Patricia smiled back.

"Thanks Patricia-san." Kagami smiled again.

"You welcome. Now come on, we got to check on my 'brother'."

The two continued their way towards the hospital where Jack is. They had nothing else to talk about, they were just glad to be in each other's company. Patricia no longer hold anymore grudges against her upperclassman and neither does Kagami against her. Things finally settled down between the two. They continued their way to the hospital, not knowing that once they get there, they are in for a surprise.

Jack was sitting on what was a cloud chair or an actual chair, he wasn't quite sure. What was in front of him was a table, may it be a cloud or not and a banquet that makes him completely out of place. What was opposite of him was a person. He wasn't sure who he was looking at because the face was covered by a light of some kind. Kanata was next to Jack, being asked to say with them for a little while.

"Um, excuse me." Jack finally raised his voice. "I appreciate the meals, really but, why did you bring me here?"

If Jack could see his face, he was probably smiling. "It's nothing to worry about my boy. I just wanted to have a talk with you."

"O-ok." Jack was a little worried what this could be about. Jack turned to Kanata then turned back to the person. "Excuse me for being rude but, are you God?"

"Well, I've been called that." The man gave a hearty laugh. "You humans give me so many names; I've been having some trouble keeping track of them all." He gave another hearty laugh.

"Sir, you know that's a lie." Kanata spoke at the man.

"Oh Kanata, I'm just having a bit of fun." He waved at the woman. "Well, let us get back to the matter at hand."

"If it's about that time at church, I'm sorry, I was child. I would think doing those sorts of things were funny. I didn't know-" Jack rambled on only for Kanata to close his mouth.

"It's nothing like that. I actually enjoyed myself when you did it." He gave chuckle thinking about it. "I just wanted to chat with you about how you find it here."

"Oh." Jack scratched the back of his head. "Well, it's beautiful as I always heard."

"It is isn't it?"

"The border was just as beautiful as well just, a little boring. This place on the other hand, it's so lively. There are so many things here which I never thought I would ever see and so many things which I thought I could never do."

"You should actually see him when he first learned that here he can fly." Kanata smiled. "He's up to par against Angelo. It was amazing."

"Is that so?" He sounded happy. "I guess you can say that you like it here."

"Yes, I do." Jack smiled but his heart began to hurt again. "But, there are still things I want to do back on Earth. This place is nice, truly but, I have friends and family worried about me. I don't want to see them hurt, especially Kagami."

"That is true but, you would soon meet them again over time."

"I don't have the patience for that sir. It won't be the same either. So please, I wish to go home and seem them again, and her." Jack bowed down.

The man smiled again and was happy to see him with such a strong heart. A strong soul with the heart of gold.

"That is the answer I was waiting for really." Jack looked up at the being. "I was testing your heart. You are strong and caring as I hoped you would be."

"Then you're…" He only nodded. "But my body…"

"It's nothing to be concern about anymore. I've already made sure about it." He raised his arm and created a window returning him home. "That's your way home but the condition is that once you go through, you won't be able to remember anything during your time here."

"Everything?" Jack asked. "Even Izumi-san?"

"I am sorry."

"It's ok Rassler-san. It was fun having you here." Kanata smiled at him. "I only wish that you stay friends with my daughter."

Jack gave a melancholic look at her. "Then, it was a pleasure meeting you Izumi-san." He raised his hand.

Kanata took his hand and gave a handshake. Jack soon let go and faced the window. He soon walked through and disappeared.

Kanata only waved her hand and saw him go. She soon faced the being again and bowed down and soon turned to walk away.

"Wait Kanata." He called out to her. "There is something I want to talk about with you."

"What is it sir?"

Kagami and Patricia were amazed to see everyone waiting at the Hospital gates. The gang all gave a smile to finally see them again.

"Took you long enough." Konata shouted at them.

"Why are you all here?" Kagami asked and soon faced Tsukasa. "I thought you said you had something to do?"

Tsukasa giggled. "Well, this is the something."

"Ya see, Chibikko wanted to make a surprise visit." Misao spoke to them.

"She even wanted us to make sure you didn't know about it either." Hiyori spoke as well.

"Not only that but she also wanted you two to make full amends as well." Miyuki was next.

The two could only smile hearing that. Soon joined them all and were all on their way to visit Jack. It was fairly lively to have such a large group visit the boy. Kagami was happy to find that they all cared for him. This also somehow gave her hope that this is what might wake him up. She could only hope that he does.

They all entered the room and saw the sleeping boy. They all could only smile and started giving him gifts again. The table was full of gifts, doujins, games, mangas and animes. There were also pots of flowers for him and several 'Get well soon' cards as well.

"I think he has way too many gifts." Konata was amazed of the stuff he got.

"Yeah, we may have over done it." Kimihiro could only chuckle.

"I don't think he'll have any complaints." Patricia only giggled. "If he was awake, he would be dancing for joy."

"I can actually see him do it too." Kagami smiled. "If only he was awake…"

Everyone could feel the aura of depression around Kagami. This was getting old, and it was getting old quick.

"Hiiragi-sempai." Yutaka walked up to her. "We told you it's not your fault."

"Yeah Hiiragi-san." Ayano joined her. "It was an accident that it happened."

"Yeah but I caused the accident…" Kagami clenched her fist.

"Onee-chan, that's not true." Tsukasa tried to convince her as well. "He saved you from getting hit. That's not an accident."

"He was willing to sacrifice his life for you." Minami joined the rest. "I'm sure that Rassler-sempai would think that it was an accident."

"How can you be sure?" Kagami question them. "How can you be sure that he would call it an accident when I was the one who got him in that situation? How can you be sure that he doesn't blame me for it? Tell me that!"

"Because I save your butt to live, not to beat yourself up because of it." A voice was heard behind her.

Everyone heard it as well. They all recognize the voice. They all turned to the bed and saw the blue eyes of the young boy. He gave a smile at them all.

"Hey guys." Jack called out.

Tears were flowing down the eyes of the more sensitive members of the group. Patricia was once of them and soon ran up to him and pulled him into a death hug.

"Jackie! You idiot had us all worried! We thought that you never would wake up!" Patricia cried tears of joy to finally see him again like this.

"At this rate… I may stay asleep forever… let go Patty…!" Jack gasped for air as she hugged him.

Konata came up to him with a smile as well. "It's good to see you back Jack."

"Hey Konata." He smiled back at her yet, something about her seemed different.

Konata noticed that he was looking at her weirdly and figured to have a little bit of fun. "Tell me, do you see ghost?"

Jack looked around the room and spotted Tsukasa. He could only smile for what he has in mind. "Right next to Tsukasa!" Tsukasa gave a scream and backed away from her spot. "Just kidding." Jack laughed seeing that again.

Kagami walked up to him with a smile as well. She wanted to cry in joy, hug him and kiss him but she forced herself. Jack noticed her again and he smiled back.

"Nice to see you awake finally." Kagami finally spoke again.

"Yeah, nice to be awake again." Jack could only smile back as he finally sees her again. "So, what did I miss?"

**Jack: You mean that I have to forget everything about Izumi-san just like that?**

**Don't worry, you'll see her again.**

**Kanata: You're giving away spoilers you know.**

**Well, I did say I do have spin-offs for to this story. I don't know how many though. We'll see.**

**The next chapter is… I'm not sure yet. We'll see soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**This is the end of A Lucky Star.**

**I don't own Lucky Star**

**Chapter 19**

Jack woke up from the amazing sleep her had ever. He was discharged from the hospital just a few days ago with only a few broken ribs and a bandaged right arm. Even with all of that, he was ready to go just about anywhere now. He was getting ready to head to school, packing his books and getting dressed. On his desk was a small box and inside was something he was able to buy and gift wrapped. He had to spend a lot on it after finally getting back on his feet but, he thinks it was worth it now because he swears that he will get it done today.

He picked up the box and smiled. He knows that she would love it. He headed down the steps and to have breakfast.

"Oh Jack, Jinnai-san is here." His mother called out.

"Ok mom." He headed to the dining room and there was Kimihiro there.

"Hey. You are doing better now?" Kimihiro asked.

"I'm fine. It's not like I'm going to faint or anything."

"Coming from someone who got hit by a car." He chuckled. He turned to face him again. "Do you have it?"

Jack knows what he was talking about. "Yeah. This time, I'm testing my love and courage to tell her."

"A final test from you or something?"

"I guess it is." Jack only laughed thinking about how ironic that this may be his final test and it's his own. "Well, let's talk about how to go about with it."

Kagami was brushing her hair, just to get it to feel good at the very least. She was able to get Jack another gift. This gift on the other hand is different from what she's been getting for him in the hospital. It was a small box in her hand. She was able to get enough money for it, especially doing some of her Shrine Maiden duties. This is just as a gift, it wasn't going to be part of a confession but, she has been picking up hints from everyone. She wasn't sure but, giving him the gift might make it easier for her to find out herself.

A knock came from her door.

"Come in." Kagami called out.

The door swung open and there was Tsukasa with a smile on her face.

"Morning Onee-chan." Tsukasa greeted her.

"Morning you." Kagami finally stopped brushing and picked up her ribbons.

"You seem to be in a good mood today." Tsukasa noticed and helped her sister with her ribbons.

"Yeah, you should know why." Kagami picked her bit of hair and started tying it up.

"I know." Tsukasa smiled. "I also know that you may finally say it properly this time."

"I'm still not sure if he does." Kagami had a hint of melancholy about it.

"I'm sure he does Onee-chan. You have to have faith in yourself."

Kagami looked at her twin and smiled. "Thanks Tsukasa."

Tsukasa giggled. "You're welcome. It's odd; I'm usually getting advice from you. This is the first I ever give you advice."

"Is it? I guess things changed huh?"

"Yeah." The two only smiled and soon finished doing her hair.

They finished doing Kagami's hair and they were ready to get going. This is her only chance to know. She'll get it done today, even if it kills her.

Jack was sitting in his seat once again, in his left hand, a pencil, in front of him, a piece of paper. He had finally gotten back to his old drawings again, this time, it was different. He was drawing a scenario of what would happen today. He doesn't know why, he just felt like doing so. He guessed that he wished for it to go well, without anything to stop them. He's not going to run away this time.

Misao ran up to him with a smile on her face. "Rassler-kun!"

"Hi Rassler-san." Ayano walked up to him with a smile

"Hey Misao, Minegishi-san." Jack waved at the loud girl.

"How's that body of yours?" Misao asked only to accidently smack it. Jack pulled his arm away in pain. "Ops, sorry."

"Never mind… Ow."

"I've heard from Jinnai-san that you got something for Hiiragi-san." Ayano said.

"Yeah and I want you two to be quiet about it. I don't want Kagami to find out ok?"

Misao was chuckling but Ayano stopped her by nudging her.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked the girl.

"N-nothing. We promise to not tell Hiiragi!" Misao said with a huge smile on her face and soon walked away.

Jack watched her go, wondering what that was about.

"Minegishi-san, did something happen to Misao?" Jack asked her.

"Well, it's nothing special. Don't worry about it." Ayano smiled at the boy. "I wish you luck Rassler-san."

"Thanks Minegishi-san."

Jack watched the orange hair girl follow her childhood friend. It did make her wonder a little about one thing. Who is her boy friend? He has heard of him but never had he seen and she would rarely mention him as well. His mind began to wonder to, very unnatural levels. He stopped right there and put it away. This isn't what he should be thinking anyway. He still has to focus on what he has to do. He opened his bag and saw the box in there. He had no clue how he was going to tell her the truth and give it to her but, he'll do something.

Kagami was taking her time with lunch alongside her friends of class 3-C. The rest of the group picked this up very quickly as she was eating a lot slower than normally.

"What's wrong Kagami?" Konata asked the twin-pigtailed girl. "Normally, you would have wolfed down your lunch right about now."

"No reason, I just don't feel all that hungry." Kagami gave her answer but Konata wasn't going to fall for it.

"Let me guess. You're on another diet but this time to attract a certain boy we all know~"

Kagami blushed at the thought. "N-no, that's not it!" Kagami had a thought about it and remembers her diet problem and it is in relation to her feelings. "Wait, this stuff is actually fattening right?"

Tsukasa only gave a weak smile and said. "You look fine Onee-chan."

"But what if he doesn't like me like this?" Kagami was beginning to panic at the sudden revelation.

"Hiiragi-san, you're worrying about it too much." Miyuki tried to calm her down.

"Yeah Kagami, I doubt that he would notice it." Konata thought about it. "Besides, it's probably only one kilo or something."

"You think he won't notice at all?" Kagami looked hopeful at the tiny blunette.

"I'm sure he won't."

Kagami gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks. Sorry to sound so desperate but I never felt so nervous about this in my life."

"I know the feeling. It's worse than the cheerleader thing we did."

"Yeah, much worse." Kagami leaned back against the chair. "How am I going to do this?"

The three faced each other but they don't know how to help her with this. The only thing they have to tell her was this.

"Just have faith in yourself." They all turned to each other with the odd coincidence.

"That was odd." Konata was a little surprise.

"It was quite the coincidence." Miyuki said that in slight amazement.

"Coincidence?" Kagami asked and they all nodded. "That's it! I should have thought about it sooner!" Kagami got up and started to pack away her lunch. "Thanks guys!" Kagami soon left the room in a hurry.

Konata, Tsukasa and Miyuki sat there, wondering what happened in front of them.

"I guess things should be fine now." Miyuki could only smile at the sudden disappearance.

Kagami finally got to her classroom and opened her door. She saw Jack doing his usual drawings. She now knows how to go about with this. She only hopes that he's free today.

"Hey Jack." Jack suddenly jumped at hearing Kagami's voice. He immediately hid the drawing into his desk.

Jack turned to face her with a red face. "D-don't scare me like that Kagami."

"Sorry." Kagami finally stopped but now she can feel herself get nervous about the matter now.

"S-so, what is it?" Jack asked her.

"W-well, I w-wondered if you're free today."

"Yeah, I am." Kagami's face lit up a little. "Any place you want to go?"

"H-how about the… café that we gone to before…" Kagami soon thought that it was probably a bad idea.

Jack knows the café well enough. What a coincidence, he was actually thinking about going there to finally end it and say what he wants to say. He chuckled a little thinking about the 'coincidences' that just keep popping up.

"Ok, we'll go there." He answered with a smile.

Kagami smiled as well. Inside, she was dancing madly. She had to return to her seat just to contain herself. Jack himself also wanted to contain himself from doing anything rash. The best he could do was to talk to Kagami about something that did bother him.

"Hey Kagami, I was wondering something." Jack faced her.

"What is it?" Kagami turned to him.

"It's about Minegishi-san. I know that she has a boyfriend. But here's the thing, I've never seen him ever. She would rarely mention him as well. You ever met the guy?"

Kagami thought about it. It never did occur to her until now. "Now that you mentioned it, I've never met him before ever."

"My point exactly. I've never seen him, you never seen him. I like to know who he is."

"Why don't you ask Kusakabe, maybe she knows him."

"I would but Misao disappeared somewhere. So, I'm going to have to do something else."

"How, you going to follow her or something?"

Jack looked at the time and searched around to see Ayano about to leave the class room.

"I got thirty minutes." Jack got up only for Kagami to stop him.

"Wait, what makes you sure that he's even in this school?"

"I don't. I just have this feeling that he is here. Now come on."

"Wait, why am I suddenly part of this?"

"You want to know who he is or not?"

"I do but-"

"Then let's go!" Jack took hold of her arm and dragged her along.

Kagami was a little surprised when he suddenly grabbed her arm like that. She was even red to have his hand hold her again. Jack wasn't really paying attention about it as he wanted to see if Ayano's boyfriend is in this school or not.

Jack poked his head out of the door and saw Ayano walking down the hall. She wasn't too far but it still meant that he had to keep his distance. He motioned his head to Kagami to follow him. They were close behind her, following her down the hall. Ayano did get the feeling that she was being followed. She turned around to see if there was anyone following her but nothing. Jack and Kagami were hiding behind one of the pillars that avoided her line of sight. They had a look and saw her continue on.

"This is ridiculous Jack. For all you know, she doesn't want to be embarrassed." Kagami tried to persuade him.

"And who's going to embarrass her?" Jack still had his eyes out for Ayano. "It's not embarrassing to walk around with your boyfriend in public, even if it's school."

"Whatever the case, I still say we should forget it."

"And I still say that we keep going. Now come on, I saw her taking the stairs." Jack followed her close behind to see her go up the stairs. "Kagami, is there anything on the floor above us?"

"That's the roof." Kagami answered and soon picked up why he asked. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm not even sure what to think right now. We'll find out soon." Jack took hold of Kagami and followed Ayano up the stairs.

Jack and Kagami followed her up the stairs and saw the doors to the roof close. Jack didn't waste time to get up there. He slightly opened the door, enough for him to see the other side. Kagami was right behind as well and was looking through the small crack between the doors.

Ayano had finally gotten to the roof without anyone following her. She was looking around to see if she was there to meet her.

"Yo Ayano!" Misao called out to her from fence on the left.

"Misa-chan, there you are." Ayano greeted her. "I almost thought I was late."

"Of course you're not late. I'm usually late."

"Now now come on. You haven't have lunch yet." Ayano lifted two boxes in her hand.

"Oh, thanks!" Misao ran up to her and took her box. "What is it today?"

"Meatballs, egg rolls and sausages today."

"Oh thank you!"

Ayano soon walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek and smiled. "You're welcome."

Jack and Kagami watched that much and were coming to a conclusion a little too quickly now. Jack had a tiny look of curiosity and expected to see more than that kiss. Kagami on the other hand, had a little blush on her face and didn't want to see the rest.

"Jack, let's go." Kagami grabbed Jack by the collar and pulled him away from the doors.

"Ok, you don't have to pull so hard." Jack finally got on his feet and walked away. "Well, that was something I didn't expect."

"Neither did I." Kagami was still a little red. "Y-you don't think that… well, you know…"

"I don't know. It's a little too soon to think so. I'm sure they'll tell us soon."

"I guess."

Jack chuckled thinking about it for a little. Kagami looked at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just thought about another test."

"You're not serious are you?"

"Don't worry; I'm not going to do it. I think we should leave them alone." Jack had a look at his watch. "Come on, let's head back."

Kagami soon followed Jack back to the classroom. She actually had a thought about how both Misao and Ayano looked very happy. She may not be sure but if it is then, she wished she could be as happy as them and today is the only time she can be.

The rest of the day wasn't really all that special. The only thing special will be when Jack and Kagami go off to that same café. It was odd that every coincidence that had happen between them leads them back to that day they went out. Kagami was waiting at the entrance for Jack to come and meet her. Jack was on his way only to spot Patricia along the way.

"Patty!" Jack called out to her.

"Hey Jackie!" Patricia ran up to him and went into a hug this time. Unfortunately, she still pulled him into a death hug. "How's the body?"

"In… pain… Let go…!" Patricia finally let go of the boy.

"Sorry, I kinda forgot you got broken ribs." Patricia laughed a little and soon remembered something. "So, you're doing it today?"

"Yeah. This is the day." Jack faced her with a smile. "Don't you go spying on me now."

"Sorry, promised Hiyori for it."

"Fine but I don't want to see you anywhere got it?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" Patricia said with a playful smile. She soon went off. "Good luck Jackie!"

Jack waved her goodbye and went off himself. He can't keep her waiting like this. He has to do it today.

He finally reached the entrance and there was Kagami, waiting patiently for the boy. Jack smiled and ran up to her with vigor.

"Hey Kagami. Waited long?"

"Not really. Well, shall we?"

Jack nodded and together walked off to the city.

They didn't do much as they walked through the city. They had plenty of time before going to the café and figured to take their time there. They had some time to talk about things that had happened while Jack was in his coma. They even went off talking about the smell of hospitals and how it's better than the smell they had their last experience with.

"It was that bad a smell." Jack said laughing a little until her saw something that caught his eye.

Kagami looked at him and saw what he saw. It was Konata with someone else. It was a rather tall girl. She had black hair and had a ribbon tied nicely in her hair. She also had dark purple eyes had a face close to an angel. She was wearing casual wear, a nice long-sleeve shirt and long jeans which hugged her body nicely, emphasizing her figure. The two were amazed to see someone like that with Konata.

"Who is that?" Kagami asked in surprise.

"You guess is as good as mine." Jack answered back in surprise of seeing someone as beautiful as that.

Konata spotted her and soon took hold of the tall girl and waved at them.

"Hey guys!" Konata shouted at them. She ran up to them with the person in hand.

"Hey Konata." Jack waved at her. "Who's your rather tall friend over there?"

"Oh right. Everyone, this is Chikane Asuna, my old friend from middle school."

"Hello everyone." She bowed down and smiled. "I'm going to guess. The silver hair over there is the devil hunter, Jack Rassler and the twin-pigtail is the Tsundere Kagami Hiiragi. Am I right?"

Kagami quickly turned to her tiny friend with a slightly annoyed face.

"What have you been telling her?"

"Nothing, nothing at all~" Konata answered with her cat grin.

"Well, if you've been around with Konata this long, then you know how she is." Chikane only giggled.

"No kidding. So, are you the girl who said that she wanted to be a mage?" Jack asked Chikane, wondering if she was serious that time.

"The one and only! One of these days, I will be a great M*g*ster M*gi and have my own harem of cute girls!" Chikane shouted the ever so odd declaration.

Jack and Konata were moved by such a great dream and gave her applause. Unfortunately, Kagami just couldn't believe that she actually dreamed about something like that.

"Well, we better get going and 'leave' you two alone then." Konata had that cat grin at Kagami. "We'll be seeing you guys later then."

"Ok, bye Konata." Jack and Kagami waved at the two as they disappear into the crowd.

Kagami never thought that she would have seen Konata's old friend at a time like this but, she was glad to see Konata happy like that again. Jack on the other hand, was amazed to see that Konata is friends with someone like that.

"So that's her middle school friend." Kagami said.

"Seems like it. The weird thing is she doesn't look like anything that I would think is friends with Konata."

"Really? Then who did you think would be her kind of friends?"

"Us, basically. I mean, you know how you seem to attract similar kinds of friends?"

"I know the feeling…" Kagami remembers when she almost compared Misao and Ayano to Konata and Tsukasa.

"Anyway, let's get going. I'm actually quite hungry." Jack continued to lead the two to the café.

The two had finally reached the café without any troubles and no distractions. Jack didn't seem to care if Patricia and Hiyori were following them or not anymore. He was more interested in finally telling her the one thing that he has wanted to tell her for a long time. They got their table, again. Jack and Kagami were wondering if some higher being is having fun just having them go through every single detail of the first for some reason.

Kagami had to think of something to get their minds of whatever they had in mind.

"It's kinda odd today isn't it?" Jack perked his head up to her. "I mean, it seems like everyone is in a good mood today isn't it?"

"Yeah. Seeing Misao and Ayano happy together like that and I don't mean that, seriously. Konata finally reunited with her old friend from middle school; it's a happy day I guess."

"Yeah, even I'm happy." Kagami giggled. "I can't call this a coincidence."

"It's inevitable." Jack said in a slightly serious tone but it was enough. "There is no such thing as coincidence, only the…"

"Inevitable." Jack and Kagami said at the same time. They both looked at each other and blush once their eyes met. Kagami looked away from him and the thought as she still hasn't even confirmed it yet.

Jack knew why she did so. He went to his bag and took out the box he got.

"Well, better time than any." Jack said, trying to get Kagami's attention. "You remember when you said that you saw me and Patty kissing?" Kagami braced herself for whatever he was going to say next.

"It was a test she set up on the spot." Kagami's eyes went wide.

"You see, I said that we won't be able to be together, a gut feeling that was what I said and also for another reason. She wanted to see if it really is impossible for both me and her together so, she wanted to test it. You know what happened next. She told me I had to give in the final verdict for it. I didn't want to hurt her not only because she's my friend, but also because she's like a little sister I cared to no end. I gave the verdict that it didn't work."

Kagami could feel her heart beat faster. She finally knows the truth and now, she can't stop, not here, not anymore.

"Even so, I still care for her like a sister. As for the other reason was that I was in love with someone else." Jack's heart was beating harder than Formula One engine.

Jack got up from his seat with the box in hand. He walked up to her, causing Kagami to feel her anxiety reach to new heights.

"I had a hard time thinking whether or not to give you the box now or after I say it but, here goes." Jack knelt down in front of her. "Now, don't get any ideas just because I'm kneeling."

He opened the box in front of her and it was a beautiful heart-shaped necklace. He opened the heart up and what Kagami saw inside caused her to cry.

Inside were engravings saying, 'You're the only one I love.'

"I love you Kagami." Jack finally said it. He finally said the words.

Kagami was crying, not about losing him to someone else, not about the tragedy that fell on him, not for blaming herself that she caused it. This time, she was crying about the one thing she wanted to hear. Kagami's only reaction was to get off the chair and kissed him on the lips. Jack was now on his back. Even though he was taken by surprise, even with the pain of his ribs, he didn't care because this was the answered he hoped for. He held her tightly in his arms and returned the kiss. It was a kiss that could last for the rest of their lives. They soon pulled away with a bright smile on their faces.

"I love you too Jack! I really do love you!" Kagami pulled him closer to a hug still crying and he held her tightly in his arms. She didn't want to pull away from him but she had to give him something. "I also got you something."

Kagami reached for her bag and pulled out a small box. "I was going to give this to you to find out the truth. Looks like I don't need to anymore." Kagami smiled and opened the box in front of him.

It was a sliver ring, matching just like his hair. It had engravings along it as well. He looked at it carefully and it read 'No matter what happens, I'll always love you'.

Jack could only smile as he couldn't find the words to express his feelings anymore. He took the ring and placed it on his forth finger on his left hand. He took the necklace and fixed it on Kagami's neck. Kagami held the heart and placed it close to her own. Jack and Kagami soon came close together and kissed again. This kiss showed that they would never want to let go at all. They pulled away and smiled. They got up, picked up their stuff and paid the bill and soon walked out the door to enjoy being together.

Jack's Love and Courage test: Passed.

**That people, is the end of A Lucky Star. Well, look over there.**

***Jack and Kagami held each other's hands, no longer embarrassed.***

**Now that's just sweet. Well, I'm Thanking people who have been reading my very first Fan Fic that got posted here on . I specifically want to thank Zinthos XIII for being the first to review my story. I truly do thank you for it.**

**Well, if you remembered that I said I'm going to be posting Spinoffs well, expect spinoffs.**

**Here's what to expect.**

**Chikane and Konata**

**Kanata**

**Misao and Ayano**

**I won't say anymore. These will be taking place in the story. Which to be first, I don't know but we'll find out. Until then, see you all.**


End file.
